INTRIGA
by Serekino Kaoru
Summary: Intriga es una versión libre basada en la historia original creada por Caridad Bravo Adams, usando los personajes de "Sailor Moon" creados por Naoko Takeuchi y Sailor Universe: "La Batalla Final" Creados por Serekino Kaoru. ***CAPITULO CINCO ARRIBA***
1. El Secreto del Dolor

**Nota Importante:**

**_Intriga_ una historia que será una versión libre de una novela que ya existe; sin embargo, pretendo que vaya mas allá de ser sólo una simple adaptación, no obstante, honor a quien honor merece, porque me auxiliará en diversas cuestiones de este proyecto. Se desarrolla en un Universo Alterno al de Sailor Moon y Sailor Universe: La Batalla Final.**

**Quiero dejar en claro como nota muy importante lo siguiente:**

**_"Intriga"_ es un proyecto independiente que aunque goce con los mismos personajes que *_Sailor Universe: "La Batalle Final"*_ y algunas características más de esta historia, NO TIENE NINGUNA RELACIÓN CON SUBF, es decir, independientemente de lo que suceda entre los personajes en ambas historias, son universos totalmente independientes, una historia es muy diferente a la otra y lo notarán en los roles que tendrán los personajes en el nuevo proyecto. Así que, lo que suceda en una historia será un hecho aislado de la otra. No se vayan a confundir.**

**Sin más, les mando un abrazo y espero que les guste.**

**Con cariño su amiga.**

**(***_Serekino Kaoru_***)**

* * *

"_**Intrigante cual los misterios del universo**_

_**como las estrellas que no conocemos,**_

_**misteriosas, perdidas en el océano del cielo**_

_**sorpresivo cual meteorito que cae al suelo,**_

_**sin aviso y sin objetivo certero."**_

**MOCLA**

**CCCCC**

**-1-**

**Ichi:**

**El Secreto del Dolor.**

**CCCCC**

**(24 años antes)**

**Shibuya, Tokyo. **

**30 de Junio de 1989. **

Era casi media noche. A bordo de un Mercedes Benz 560 SEC blanco, un joven matrimonio se dirigía a toda velocidad por las calles de la gran ciudad.

Un apuesto hombre trajeado de cabellos y ojos oscuros, manejaba su deportivo totalmente angustiado por la hermosa joven de largos cabellos platinados arreglados en un curioso peinado de coletas y que lo acompañaba en el asiento del copiloto. Y quien se quejaba constantemente de un gran dolor en su vientre producto de las grandes y ya frecuentes contracciones que sentía. Evidentemente, su pequeño retoño, quería llegar al mundo de un momento a otro.

-Cariño, tranquila ya vamos a llegar al Hospital Central…-

**-**Es que estoy muy nerviosa, no era tiempo aún… El bebé se adelantó casi un mes amor…- La joven no dejaba de respirar agitadamente y en su rostro se hacían visibles gestos de dolor a cada segundo.-

-Si amor, pero eso suele suceder…-

-¡Ay!...-

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien ya lo verás…-

En un minuto, el automóvil entraba a la zona de urgencias, donde se detuvo. Shinji Hirayama, un importante banquero del país, bajó de su deportivo a toda prisa y se dirigió a la entrada del hospital para pedir desde el marco de la puerta, ayuda para su joven esposa Serenity, quien estaba por dar a luz. Seguido de un par de enfermeros con una silla de ruedas, Shinji ayudó a su esposa a bajar del auto y a sentarse para que el equipo médico que ya los esperaba dentro del área de urgencias pudiera atender a la joven y futura mamá.

-Todo saldrá bien mi amor… Respira…-

-Si… Avísale a mi mamá por favor…-

-Claro cariño…-

-Señor, hasta aquí puede pasar.- Le indicó una enfermera.- El doctor va a atender a la señora, por favor espere en la sala. Y sin más los enfermeros entraron junto a Serenity al quirófano. Shinji se acercó a los teléfonos públicos, insertó un par de monedas y marcó un número telefónico.

**CCCCC**

**Nakano, Tokyo. 1989. **

-¿Hola?... ¡Shinji!... ¡Qué bueno que llamas!... Tengo algo urgente que decirte…- El banquero frunció su mirada al escuchar el tono de alarma de su amigo.-

-¿Qué sucede Artemis?-

-Rei se comunicó conmigo… Estoy a punto de salir hacia su departamento, me acaba de llamar para decirme que está en trabajo de parto…-

-¡¿Qué!?-

-Me llamó a mí porque no te encontró en tu casa… Pero ahora que lo sabes, creo que lo mejor es que vengas…-

-No… No puedo… De hecho, te llamaba porque Serenity está… Lo siento amigo, pero… Necesito de tu apoyo…- El hombre de cabellos platinados y ojos azul celeste movió su cabeza negativamente y suspiró con resignación.-

-Está bien Shinji, yo la llevaré al hospital…-

-Gracias Artemis, estoy en deuda…-

-No me lo agradezcas… Pero hablaremos seriamente después.- Y con molestia terminó la llamada y salió de su departamento hecho una furia.

**CCCCC**

**Shibuya.**

**Hospital Central. Quirófano.**

La joven de largos cabellos platinados se encontraba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para dar a luz a su bebé a pesar del dolor y su cansancio, la esperanza de que su retoño naciera sano era lo único que la hacía continuar esforzándose.

-¿Está bien mi bebé doctor?- Con gran esfuerzo se incorporó un poco para mirar al doctor que la atendía y preguntar por lo que sucedía.-

-Tenemos problemas señora Hirayama, su bebé está sentado y no está en una posición adecuada…- El doctor se dirigió a una de las enfermeras.- Tendremos que hacer cesárea.-

-Haga lo que sea doctor, pero por favor, que mi hijo este a salvo….- De pronto volvió a sentir una gran contracción que la hizo de nuevo apoyarse en su espalda y emitir un grito de dolor que no pudo contener.

**Una hora después…**

El llanto de un bebé rompió con el silencio estresante de la habitación. El doctor con sumo cuidado y después de limpiarlo un poco lo acercó al pecho de su joven madre.

-Felicidades Señora Hirayama… Es usted madre de una niña preciosa…- Le mencionó con una gran sonrisa.

Serenity recibió en sus brazos a una hermosa niña de grandes ojos azul cielo y un corto mechón rubio en su frente que no dejaba de llorar con todas sus fuerzas, lo que la hizo llorar también de alegría al ver lo parecida que era a ella, nada más con verla a los ojos se podían observar que los genes Tsukino habían ganado la batalla frente a los genes de su padre.

-Mi pequeña nena… ¡Eres hermosa!... –

**CCCCC**

**Hospital Central. Sala de Espera.**

**-¿**El señor Hirayama?-

-Soy yo doctor…- Comentó el pelinegro poniéndose de pie como resorte y acercándose al doctor.- ¿Cómo están mi esposa y mi bebé?-

-Están perfectamente bien señor Hirayama, tue que hacer una cesárea pero todo está bien… ¡Muchas felicidades, es padre de una hermosa niña!- Los ojos del nuevo papá se cristalizaron y solo atinó a sonreír y abrazar al doctor por impulso y la dicha que sentía en su corazón.

-Gracias doctor… ¿Puedo verlas?-

-Claro que sí, acompáñeme…-

**CCCCC**

**Más Tarde….**

**Hospital Central. Habitación 301.**

El doctor abrió la puerta de la habitación asignada a los Hirayama y dejó pasar a Shinji. Serenity observó con una gran sonrisa en sus ojos como su amado esposo entraba a la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos producto de la gran emoción que ambos sentían.

-Mi amor…- Le llamó con gran ternura.- Ven, acércate…- El joven se acercó con algo de nerviosismo a la cama donde yacían su esposa e hija.- Mira a nuestra bebé… Es nuestra hermosa hija mi amor…- Serenity la alzó un poco y descubrió un poco el rostro de la pequeña para que Shinji pudiera conocerla. Él se asomó con curiosidad y fue entonces cuando la bebé abrió sus ojos, mirando a su apuesto padre con mucha atención.- Mira sus ojitos…- Shinji dejó escapar un sollozo de emoción y un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas.- Y lo mejor de todo… Es que está bien…-

-Y es… Tan hermosa como tu cariño… Es idéntica a ti…- Shinji acercó su rostro al de su esposa y la besó con mucho amor por un corto momento ya que la pequeña comenzó a moverse para llamar la atención de sus padres, lo cual hizo reír a ambos.-

-Estoy tan feliz amor… Te tengo a ti y nuestra pequeña a mi lado… No le puedo pedir más a la vida… Te amo Shinji…-

-Yo también las amo cariño… Son todo para mí…- Y fue entonces cuando la pequeña comenzó a llorar haciendo evidente que era poseedora de unos potentes pulmones.-

-Señor Hirayama, lo lamento pero su esposa debe descansar, y también la pequeña.-

-Está bien doctor…- Observó a su esposa con infinito amor.- Vendré después, el doctor tiene razón, debes descansar.- Beso a su esposa en sus labios y a su hija en la frente.- Las amo…-

-Y nosotras a ti… Dile adiós a papi nena…- La pequeña continuó llorando lo que hizo reír a sus padres.

**CCCCC**

**Hospital Central. Sala de Espera. **

-¿Artemis?- El aludido volteó hacia su derecha para mirar a quien le llamaba.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- El ojiazul se acercó a Shinji mientras a éste último se le borraba la sonrisa del rostro.- ¿Por qué trajiste a Rei aquí y no la llevaste al hospital de Nakano?- Cuestionó confundido.

-Porque ella no quiso atenderse allá, dijo que su doctor estaba aquí y que ya tenía todo arreglado.- Artemis le miró con enfado.- Hicimos más de una hora de camino… ¡Pensé que el bebé nacería en el coche!- Shinji se lleó su mano izquierda a su frente.

-No, no, no…. Esto no puede estar pasando…-

-Shinji… Si no sabías que Rei iba a dar a luz en este hospital, ¿Qué haces aquí?- El banquero miró a su amigo con angustia.-

-A Serenity se le adelantó el parto, mi hija acaba de nacer…-

-¿Qué?... No puede ser… ¿Quién te iba a decir que la hija de tu esposa y la de tu amante nacerían el mismo día y en el mismo lugar?...- Shinji solo bajó el rostro con tristeza y angustia mientras Artemis le miraba con enfado.

**CCCCC**

**Hospital Central. Habitación 331.**

-Señora Nishi… Aquí está su linda bebé…- La doctora amablemente colocó en los brazos de una hermosa joven de largos cabellos y ojos dorados una pequeña bebé envuelta en una linda cobijita rosa antes de marcharse. La rubia miró con una gran sonrisa a la pequeña de ojos y cabellos oscuros que le miraba fijamente y con curiosidad. En ese momento, un apuesto joven entró a la habitación.

-¡Shinji!... – La rubia le miró con una gran sonrisa.- Me alegra que Artemis te haya avisado por mi… Sabía que no me ibas a dejar sola en el nacimiento de tu primera hija.- El joven se quedó estático a la mitad de la habitación.- Ven…- La rubia le tendió su mano izquierda…- Ven conócela…- Shinji en silencio tomó su mano y se acercó a ellas.- Es idéntica a ti… Tiene tus mismos ojos, mírala…- En ese momento la pequeña miró a su padre fijamente y Shinji observo cada una de sus facciones, confirmando lo que la rubia le había dicho, la pequeña bebé, era un vivo retrato suyo.

**CCCCC**

**Shibuya. Mansión Hirayama.**

**Dos días después.**

-¡Hola mi amor!... Soy tu abuela Ikuko, ¿ya me reconoces verdad? – La pequeña bebé le sonreía con gran entusiasmo a la mujer de largos cabellos azules.- No solo tienes los ojos y la sonrisa de tu madre, también el mismo color dorado de los cabellos de tu abuelo Kenji princesa, eres toda una Tsukino.- La bebé rió con gran alegría.-

-Mamá, ella también se parece mucho a su padre…- Comentó Serenity quien yacía recostada en su cama, Shinji se acercó a ella para besar su frente.

-Si, pero Mamá Ikuko tiene razón, se parece más a ti que a mí… Si no fueran por el color de cabello que heredó de tu padre, sería una reproducción a escala de ti cariño.-

-Exageran…- Ikuko se acercó a Shinji.-

-Tus papás quieren que estés con ellos asi que… Ve mi pequeña princesa…- Shinji tomó en brazos a la pequeña y después de besar su frente la pudo en brazos de su esposa y después se sentó a su lado.

-Te amo Serenity… Quisiera que este momento durara para siempre…-

-¡Ah pues en este momento voy por la cámara fotográfica para hacer precisamente eso, guardar, este momento para siempre, espérenme…- Ikuko salió con una sonrisa de la habitación.-

-Mi amor, júrame que nunca vas a dejar de amarme como yo te amo a ti…-

-Amor ¿Cómo puedes pensar que voy a dejar de amarte? Si eres el mejor hombre del mundo…- Shinji bajó el rostro con vergüenza mientras Serenity acomodaba a su bebe en su regazo con una gran sonrisa.- Tú y esta princesa hermosa son el mejor regalo que me ha dado la vida.- Shinji la miró a los ojos.-

-A veces creo que no te merezco mi amor…- Serenity frunció su frente y le miró con ternura.

-¿Qué te pasa Shinji? Se supone que la depresión post-parto nos da a las mamás no a los papás.- Bromeó, el joven sonrió.

-No, no estoy deprimido. Pero me preocupa que a ti y a Serenity les pase algo, las puedan lastimar… Que alguien les pueda hacer daño.-

-A tu lado nada nos puede pasar mi amor, contigo estamos seguras y felices, ¿verdad princesa?-

-Cariño, ¿Y si nos fuéramos lejos?... No sé a vivir a otro país… A Londres por ejemplo…- Serenity le miró fijamente con algo de confusión.

-Shinji, ¿Qué te pasa? Tú no eres así…- El pelinegro respiró hondo y disimuló su nerviosismo, mientras que a lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido del teléfono.

-Tienes razón, es que… A veces quisiera encerrarlas a Serenity y a ti en una burbuja y protegerlas, asegurarme de que nada les pasará…-

-Shinji…- Ikuko entró a la habitación con la cámara fotográfica y un teléfono inalámbrico en mano.- Te hablan por teléfono, es del Banco, dicen que es urgente.-

-Gracias Mamá Ikuko.- El joven tomó el teléfono.- Pero primero tómeme una foto con mis dos amores.- Ikuko y Serenity rieron mientras él dejaba el teléfono aún lado y se sentaba junto a su esposa quien le sonreía con infinito amor a su hija. Shinji le ayudó a incorporarse un poco para poder abrazarla.-

-¡Listo!... Ten cuidado hijo, no vayas a lastimar a Serenity…- Comentó mientras Shinji ayudaba a su esposa a recortar su espalda en las almohadas, con mucho cuidado por la herida de su vientre. Shinji besó la frente de su esposa antes de tomar el teléfono y ponerse de pie, Ikuko comenzó a tomarle fotos a su hija con su nieta en brazos.-

-¿Hola?...-

-Shinji… ¡Quedaste de venir a vernos a tu hija y a mí!...- El banquero se acercó al otro extremo opuesto de su habitación para hablar con más discreción.-

-Si pero, tengo complicada la mañana…- Respondió incómodo y con frialdad.- Dígale al Licenciado que me disculpe y que yo le llamo más tarde…-

-¡Te quiero aquí ahora mismo Shinji!... Ya escuché que te estás tomando fotos con tus dos amores ¿no?, ¡Aquí tienes otros amores!- El pelinegro escucho claramente el llanto de un bebé del otro lado de la línea.

-En este momento estoy con _mi esposa y mi hija_ y no puedo atender a nadie…-

-Vas a tener que hacerlo, porque aquí está tu otra hija y te necesita… Y si no vienes, te vas a arrepentir Shinji… ¡Tu familia lo va a pagar muy caro, de eso yo me encargaré! ¡Te lo juro! – Shinji respiró profundamente y frunció su mirada antes de terminar la llamada.

**CCCCC**

**Nakano. Penthouse Nishi.**

**Horas más tarde.**

-¡Mi amor, que bueno que viniste!- La rubia se lanzó a los brazos del recién llegado.

-Rei…- El pelinegro le impidió a la joven que lo abrazara. Ella le miró confundida pero sonrió mientras se alejaba de él y se dirigía a la sala. Shinji cerró la puerta de la entrada del lujoso departamento.- Ven, vamos a brindar…-

-Rei, tenemos que hablar…- Shinji se acercó a ella con suma seriedad. La rubia le miró con enfado y endureció el timbre de su voz.-

-Si… ¡Claro que tenemos que hablar!... De nuestra situación y de tu hija… Saori.-

-¿Le pusiste Saori a la niña?...- Cuestionó perplejo.

-Sí… Saori… Como SU abuela… Para que nunca se te olvide que tienes una hija que lleva el nombre de TU madre y TU sangre….- Shinji pasó su mano derecha por sus cabellos oscuros.-

-Me duele tanto esta situación Rei…-

-No más que a mí… Créeme.- Comentó la rubia con ironía.- Pensé que al menos sería la madre de tu primer hijo pero no contaba que tu mujercita se me iba a adelantar…- Terminó de decir con algo de dolor en su voz.- ¡Pobre de mi hija! Ya está en desventaja por ser hija ilegítima…-

-Rei, por desgracia no puedo cambiar el pasado, no me gusta tener una hija en estas condiciones… ¡Me odio a mí mismo por esto!- La joven llevo sus manos a su rostro y respiró profundo en un intento de calmarse.- ¡Pero el hecho es que tengo una esposa y una hija y no puedo estar contigo como tú quieres!-

-¡Yo llegué a tu vida antes que ella! ¡A la que traicionaste fue a mí! Te largaste de vacaciones y regresaste casado con otra mujer y yo…-

-No, no, no… ¡Nunca te mentí! Siempre supiste que no te amaba…- La rubia comenzó a llorar.- Entre nosotros no había ningún compromiso… -

-Pero ahora tengo una hija tuya y eso te ata a mí para siempre…-

-Rei, entiéndelo…. Cometimos un error al concebir a esa niña, no fue un embarazo planeado ni producto del amor…- Rei caminó con furia frente a él.

-No… No se te ocurra llamarle error a nuestra hija, eso no…- Se detuvo frente a él- Y no hables por mi… Yo te amo… Como nadie te va a amar… Asi que…- Secó sus lágrimas y se acercó a Shinji, puso sus manos en su pecho y comenzó a acariciarlo.- Deja a Serenity… Y comienza una nueva vida a mi lado ¿si?... Conmigo, con la niña…- Shinji tomó las manos de la joven y las alejó de si.

-Lo siento Rei, pero eso no puede ser…- La joven le miró con enfado.- Tu y yo fuimos unos irresponsables y no podemos ya dar marcha atrás, tenemos que solucionar esto lo antes posible.- Rei se soltó de su agarre.

-¿Y cuál es tu solución? ¡¿Cuál Shinji?! ¿Deshacerte de mí y de la niña? ¿Y que tu mujer no se entere que tienes una amante y otra hija?-

-¡Rei tranquilízate!... Lo que te propongo es que te vayas a vivir fuera del país…-

-Pero por supuesto que no… Mi lugar es aquí, a lado del padre de mi hija, del hombre al que amo…- Le enfrentó.- Así que no hagas que odie amarte Shinji, no lo hagas…-

-Y tú no hagas que odie el haberte conocido.- Le dijo con enfado.

**CCCCC**

**Shibuya. Mansión Hirayama.**

-Tengo que aceptar que tal vez me equivoqué con Shinji hija… Después de ver cómo te cuida y como adora a la princesa, debo aceptar que no esperé que se comportara así…-

-Siempre te lo dije mama y nunca me quisiste creer, Shinji es un buen hombre y me ama… No querías que nos casáramos y míranos ahora, tenemos una hermosa familia…-

-Si hija, pero también entiéndenos, todo fue muy precipitado, no sabíamos nada de él y eso nos aterró a tu padre y a mí.-

-Lo nuestro fue amor a primera vista mamá, desde que lo vi, supe que era el hombre de mi vida…- La bebé jaló un mechón de cabello de su madre para llamar su atención, y ésta le miró con amor mientras le sonreía ampliamente. Ikuko sonrió también y se sentó en el borde de la cama a lado de su hija.

-Te entiendo, porque a tu difunto padre y a mí nos pasó lo mismo. Y ahora estoy segura de que Shinji y tú serán tan felices… Como lo fuimos Kenji y yo.-

-Soy inmensamente feliz mamá. Y con la llegada de mi princesa lo soy aún más. Esta preciosura nos vino a dar a Shinji y a mí el mejor regalo para una pareja que se ama tanto.- Beso la frente de su bebé mientras Ikuko les miraba con una gran sonrisa.

**CCCCC**

**Nakano. Penthouse Nishi.**

Shinji miraba con frustración hacia la ciudad a través de la ventana del departamento, hasta que los pasos de la rubia acercándose a él, robaron su atención. Volteó hacia ella y la vio con su hija en brazos.

-Anda, díselo a ella… Dile a Saori que no la quieres y que la vas a abandonar… ¡Díselo!- Shinji miró asombrado la furia en la mirada de la joven y como se acercaba a él con la bebé en brazos.

-Rei…- Alzó sus manos para evitar que se acercara a él.- Dejemos de pelear y acepta mi propuesta, te juro que no les faltará nada. Te daré una mensualidad muy cómoda para ello e iré a ver a Saori todas las veces que pueda hacerlo.

-No, lo que tú quieres es olvidarte de nosotras y la mejor solución para eso es mandarnos fuera del país para no vernos nunca más.

-Te doy mi palabra…-

-¡Tú no tienes palabra! Y que te quede clara una cosa, si tratas de deshacerte de tu hija y de mí, tu _amada esposita_ se va a enterar de todo…- Shinji se alarmó.

-No me chantajees Rei. Voy a reconocer a la niña, le daré mi apellido… Pero las necesito lejos de aquí…-

-Que mi hija lleve tu apellido no resuelve nada fíjate…-

-Si resuelve las cosas porque si lleva mi apellido tendrá los mismos derechos que la hija que tengo con Serenity. Te aseguro que no les faltará nada Rei, por favor.-

-¿Y si algo pasa? ¿Y si algo te pasa? ¿Qué va ser de nosotras?-Shinji paso una vez más sus manos por sus cabellos visiblemente exasperado.

-Además de la mensualidad… Voy a hacer mi testamento, haré un fideicomiso para que mi fortuna se divida en partes iguales entre mis dos hijas.-

-No te creo… Además ese trato no me conviene si mi hija tiene que esperar a que seas un viejo para recibir lo que por derecho le corresponde al ser también una Hirayama.- Shinji respiró profundamente.

-Esa herencia la recibirán cuando cumplan veinticinco años… ¿Esta bien? En ese momento se enterarán de que tienen una herencia y que además tienen una media hermana con los mismos derechos.- Rei le miró con sospecha.- Te doy mi palabra de que así será… Te lo juro… Por favor… Acepta Rei… Es lo que más nos conviene a todos…- Shinji sacó del bolsillo interior de su saco un pequeño sobre amarillo y se lo extendió. La rubia le miró con lágrimas en los ojos y mucho resentimiento.

-Es que eres, tan poco hombre…-

-Créeme que me siento una basura… Te aseguro que no hubiera querido esto ni para ti ni para mi hija. Pero es la única solución que encuentro.- Se acercó a ellas lentamente y miró fijamente a la bebe que también le miraba fijamente y por un momento sintió como si se estuviese viendo en un espejo al mirar sus ojos oscuros. Con su mano libre quiso acariciar el rostro de la pequeña pero la rubia dio dos pasos hacia atrás apartándola de él.

-Vete… Làrgate de aquí…- Shinji le miró con enfado y aventó el sobre aqmarillo en la mesita de centro de la sala, Rei le miró con furia.- ¡Lárgate de aquí Shinji!- El banquero salió del Penthouse dando un portazo. La pequeña bebé comenzó a llorar. Rei miró fijamente el sobre.

**CCCCC**

**Shibuya. Mansión Hirayama.**

**Más tarde.**

Shinji entró a su habitación y al ver a Serenity dormida con la bebé a su lado en su gran cama tamaño King size, cerró la puerta con cuidado tras de sí y se acercó a ellas. Con sorpresa notó que la pequeña estaba despierta y que al notar su presencia le sonrió. Shinji sintió un profundo dolor en su pecho.

_-"¿Cómo fui tan estúpido y poner en riesgo nuestra felicidad… Còmo?"-_

**CCCCC**

**Shibuya. Banco de Japón.**

**Al otro día.**

**-**¡Licenciado Hirayama! ¿Me puede firmar estos documentos?-

-Lo siento Yumi, lo olvidé…- Shinji se acercó a su asistente.-

-No se preocupe, para eso estoy, para recordarle todo por mínimo detalle que sea.-

-Gracias Yumi, eres la mejor asistente de todo el Banco.- La joven pelirroja solo sonrió.-

-Que descanse Licenciado y salúdeme mucho a su esposa.-

-Gracias Yumi, de tu parte…- La joven regresó a su lugar y Shinji retomó su camino al ascensor para irse a su mansión. Pero jamás se esperó que justo al salir del edificio se encontraría a cierta persona.- ¿Qué haces aquí Rei?- Cuestionó molesto al ver a la rubia con la bebe en brazos.-

-Me dijiste que te buscara cuando tomara una decisión… Pues ya lo hice… Acepto tu oferta… - Shinji le miró con esperanza en sus ojos y respiró aliviado.

-Gracias… Ya verás que no te vas a arrepentir…- Rei bajó su mirada triste hacia su hija.- ¿Y ya pensaste a dónde quieres ir?-

-No… Todavía no lo sé… Cuando lo sepa te lo haré saber…-

-Esta bien… Gracias por comprender que esto es lo mejor para todos…- La rubia solo lo miró con decepción mientras movía su cabeza en forma negativa.

**CCCCC**

**Shibuya. Banco de Japón.**

**30 de junio de 1990.**

-La princesa tiene una pequeña afección cardiaca al igual que yo… Pero afortunadamente no es nada grave.- Le platicaba a su amigo Artemis mientras Shinji y él entraban a su despacho y tomaban asiento.- Serenity y Mamá Ikuko estaban muy preocupadas pero, si yo he podido vivir perfectamente bien con eso, con una buena supervisión médica, la princesa no tendrá ningún problema.- Shinji leía con cuidado los últimos estudios médicos que le habían hecho a la pequeña Serenity.-

-Así será ya lo verás. .. Oye, y ¿has sabido algo de la hija de Rei?-

-Nada Artemis,..- Shinji dejó los papeles que leía encima de su escritorio y le miró con preocupación.- Y hoy más que nunca me urgía hablar con ella para saber cómo esta mi hija en su primer año de vida. Pero nada, ella cobra su cheque cada mes pero nunca en el mismo lugar, va de un lugar a otro así que me es imposible dar con ella.-

-Esa mujer es muy lista Shinji, así te tiene más al pendiente de ella.-

-Sí, además no sabes lo desgastante que es. Cada vez que estoy con la princesa, recuerdo que también tengo otra hija y que, no sé dónde está…- Shinji recargó su espalda en su silla.- Me duele tanto que esa niña esté pagando por mis errores.-

-Sí, me lo imagino. Los hijos siempre pagan los errores de sus padres…- Shinji se levantó de su silla con un semblante de frustración y se dirigió al ventanal que estaba a su izquierda en su elegante despacho.-

-A veces he querido contarle todo a Serenity, porque este secreto, si me está volviendo loco.- Artemis se acercó a él.

-Tal vez deberías armarte de valor y hacerlo, la verdad siempre sale a la luz y si lo va a saber… Mejor que sea por ti…- Shinji y Artemis se miraron fijamente.

**CCCCC**

**Shibuya. Mansión Hirayama.**

**Más tarde.**

Una pequeñita de cabellos rubios como el oro, ojos azul cielo y sonrisa de ángel, se mantenía en equilibrio sujeta a una pequeña silla de plástico que formaba parte de toda la decoración festiva y alegre del jardín en ese día. Miraba con seriedad sus manitas que agarraban con firmeza el descansabrazos de la silla infantil amarilla a la que estaba sujeta. Sentía que su corazón latía aceleradamente como colibrí pero a pesar de su nerviosismo, se mantenía firme de pie.

Hasta que una linda mariposa roja se posó en su nariz por fracción de segundo llamando su atención y haciéndola sonreír, para luego retomar su camino hacia alguna parte del cielo. La pequeña al verla alejarse se entristeció y decidió seguirla por lo que se soltó de la sillita y dio dos pasos al frente sin apoyarse y tambaleándose un poco en el justo momento en que una hermosa joven de cabellos platinados le miraba sorprendida y corría a su lado.

-¡Mamá ven a ver esto! ¡Serenity ya está caminando, no lo puedo creer!- La joven la tomó de sus manitas y ayudó a la pequeña a seguir dando sus próximos pasos los cuales tenían el propósito de seguir a la mariposa que ya no veía por ningún lado, sin embargo, se encontró con el rostro de una mujer de cabellos azules que le miraba con gran emoción misma que le contagió y la hizo reír con entusiasmo mientras intentaba con la ayuda de su madre, avanzar hacia ella.- Justo hoy que Serenity cumple un añito ya está caminando ¿lo puedes creer?-

-¡Mi pequeña princesa! ¡Qué alegría!- Ikuko al ver a su nieta acercarse se arrodillo y le extendió los brazos mientras que Serenity le soltaba. La pequeña rubia sintió la lejanía de su madre pero no le importó, por el contrario, su sonrisa se amplió y sus pasos tomaron más velocidad, quería llegar a los brazos de su abuela lo antes posible.

-Ve con tu abuela mi amor.- Indicó Serenity. Por respuesta la pequeña rió a carcajadas cuando alcanzó los brazos de su abuela y ésta la abrazó.-

-Tan hermosa mi nieta y tan inteligente, que orgullosa me siento de ti princesa.- La pequeña le abrazó con más fuerza entre risas y mimos.

-Me urge que llegue Shinji para que la vea mamá, ¡No lo va a poder creer!- Exclamaba con emoción la joven.- Es tan arriesgada como él.

-Sí hija tienes razón, pero por todo lo demás, eres tú en pequeño. Ya deberías buscarle un hermanito a la princesa para que no la vayan a malcriar con tantos mimos…-

-Claro que me encantaría tener más hijos pero, primero quiero saber los resultados de los estudios del corazón de Serenity.-

-Todo estará bien hija, el corazón de la princesa puede estar débil ahora, pero nosotros nos encargaremos de hacerla fuerte y sano llenándola de mucho amor.-

-Lo sé… Ven con mami tesoro…- La pequeña miró a su mama y le extendió sus brazos mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

**CCCCC**

**Banco de Japón.**

-Necesito hacer esos cambios a mi testamento y quiero hacerlo ya, no quiero posponerlo más…- Shinji esperó la respuesta del otro lado de la línea mientras Artemis entraba a su despacho.- Esta bien, gracias…- Colgó el teléfono.- El Licenciado Iwakita acaba de cancelarme.-

-Es curioso como por una cosa u otra no has podido asentar en el testamento lo que le prometiste a Rei para su hija.-

-Si lo sé… Pero el Lunes lo haré sin falta…- Comentó mientras se levantaba de su silla y se ponía su saco.

-Bueno, Yumi ya se fue y si hoy ya no hay más nada que hacer aquí, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi ahijada, eh? Porque no solo a ti te trae loco mi princesa.- Ambos rieron.

-Serenity preparó una gran fiesta. Y si te soy sincero, cuando la escuchaba hablar de los preparativos, no podía dejar de preguntarme, en donde y con quien festejará su primer año de vida mi otra hija…- Artemis le miró con pesar.

**CCCCC**

**Mansión Hirayama.**

-¿Hola?... No el señor Hirayama no ésta en este momento en su casa…-

-¿Tardará mucho?... Es que, el licenciado Hirayama quedó muy formal de entregarme la autorización para una hipoteca que solicitó mi jefe y hasta el momento no hemos recibido nada y nos urge tener esos papeles…- La rubia miraba con desdén el teléfono público que tenía frente a ella.

-No, no creo que tarde porque hoy es el cumpleaños de su hija, pero si me deja sus datos con gusto se los doy para que en cuanto llegue se ponga en contacto con usted… ¿Hola?... ¿Hola?...- Mamá Ikuko miró confundida el auricular y finalmente colgó. Dio tres pasos para regresar al jardín cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar.- ¿Hola?... ¡Luna, eres tú!... No, es que hace un momento llamó una clienta de Shinji pero se cortó, dime ¿Cómo estás?... ¡Ay, qué pena que no puedas venir a la fiesta!... Sí, no te preocupes yo le digo, cuídate para que te alivies pronto... Hasta Luego, un beso…-

-¿Pasó algo mamá?-

-Era Luna, que la disculpes porque no podrá venir, está en cama con gripe y no quiere contagiar a la princesa.-

-¡Qué lástima!- Miró a la pequeña en sus brazos que le miraba con curiosidad.- Que pena mi amor, tu madrina no podrá venir a festejarte con nosotros.-

-¡Buenas tardes familia!- Saludó Shinji cerrando la puerta principal tras de sí.- ¿Cómo están mis amores?

-Hola mi amor.-

Shinji se detuvo cerca de su esposa al verla con un hermoso vestido largo en color blanco, strapless. En el pecho tenía un moño de seda con un dije en forma de luna creciente de oro que sabía le había regalado su difunto padre, el prestigiado Psiquiatra Kenji Tsukino, toda una eminencia en el mundo de la Medicina Japonesa.

El hermoso vestido que portaba su esposa era entallado a su joven y bien formado cuerpo, el cual no batallo para recuperar sus curvas después de su embarazo; y las cuales se podían observar muy bien a través de este. Por lo menos hasta sus muslos, en donde comenzaba a volverse un poco más holgado para terminar en una elegante cauda.

-Estás hermosa mi amor.- Se besaron con ternura en los labios por un segundo ya que la pequeña de inmediato llamó la atención de su padre.- Mira quien llegó amor…-

-Ven a mis brazos mi princesa…- La pequeña al sentirse en los brazos de su padre rió a carcajadas, mismas que también lo contagiaron a él.

Shinji pudo observar con ternura el pequeño vestido que su madre había mandado a hacer para el día de hoy y que su nena portaba como una verdadera princesa, en color blanco como el de su madre, corte princesa con manguitas redondas a la altura de sus hombros, con unos aritos dorados con incrustaciones de diminutos cristales y un cintillo de perlitas debajo de ellos. En su cabello, el cual estaba arreglado de la misma forma que el de Serenity, en dos coletas, llevaba también dos pequeños pasadores con tres perlitas. Su hija realmente parecía una princesa.

-Buenas tardes Mama Ikuko, ¿como esta?-

-Bien hijo…- Le respondió con una sonrisa.- ¡Ah! Te acaba de llamar una joven preguntando por unos documentos de una hipoteca pero se cortó la llamada antes de que me dejara sus datos, que pena hijo…-

-No se preocupe, ya volverá a llamar…- Shinji se acercó a ella para darle a la pequeña Serenity.- Vuela con la abuela Princesa- La bebé comenzó a llorar al sentirse lejos de los brazos de su padre.-

-No, mi amor no llores…- Le consoló Ikuko.

-Es que le tengo una sorpresa a mi Reina…- Se acercó a Serenity extendiéndole un fino estuche de joyería.-

-¿Para mí?-

-Claro, eres la Reina de esta casa, de mi vida y de mi corazón Serenity…- Se besaron.- Anda, ábrelo…- La joven obedeció y dentro del estuche encontró un fino y hermoso colgante de oro puro en forma de S con una luna creciente de diamante incrustada en la última curvatura de la letra.- ¿Te gusta?-

-¿Gustarme?... Es hermoso Shinji…- Murmuró totalmente asombrada y con los ojos cristalinos.- El pelinegro le quito el colgante y lo puso en el cuello de su esposa.

-Y este otro…- Le mostró un estuche igual que abrió, para mostrarle que contenía un colgante idéntico al de ella.- Es para la princesa de esta casa…-

-Amor… Esto es demasiado…-

-Nada es demasiado para ustedes cariño. Es para que madre e hija tengan siempre el mismo dije…- Shinji le besó nuevamente y le entregó el colgante.- Pónselo tu…- Serenity le sonrió.-

-Ven princesa…- Se acercó a Mamá Ikuko.- Mira lo que te regalo tu papi… Te queda hermoso tesoro.-

-Son preciosos Shinji…- Comentó Ikuko. Shinji solo le sonrió.

Y así, poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados a la fiesta de la pequeña princesa Hirayama. Su madre le preparó un espectáculo de payasos quienes trajeron, marionetas, juegos y muchos dulces para los niños más grandes también; todos, hijos de los de los Médicos más prestigiados del país, amistades de los Tsukino y de los miembros de la Alta Sociedad Bancaria Japonesa a la cual pertenecía uno de los más distinguidos directivos del Banco de Japón, Shinji Hirayama; quien ajeno a sus amistades y compañeros de trabajo se la pasó jugando y disfrutando dela función de los payasos con su princesa en brazos, como si él también fuera un niño. Serenity junto a Ikuko y Artemis le miraban con una sonrisa y algo sorprendidos por su actitud, no era muy común ver a uno de los Directivos Bancarios más influyentes del país tan despreocupado de su entorno y comportamiento. Era una escena adorable para Serenity observar al hombre que amaba con su princesa de coletas rubias en sus brazos. Se sentía en deuda con la vida por tanta felicidad. Ikuko al ver que a la bebé se le caía un zapato se acercó a ellos para auxiliar a Shinji. Artemis se acercó a Serenity.

-Hoy la princesa de mi ahijada y tú se ven preciosas.-

-Debe ser la felicidad Artemis…- Ambos rieron.

-Voy por la cámara…-

-Está bien, muchas gracias.- Serenity al ver que su madre tomaba a su hija en brazos se acercó a Shinji.- Amor, ¿te parece si continuamos con la fiesta, apagando la velita del pastel?

-Como tú quieras mi amor, todo lo que tú haces me parece perfecto, te amo mi amor…- Y le abrazó para besar sus labios por un segundo mientras su esposa se sonrojaba y le reprendía con la mirada.

-Buenas tardes….- La sonrisa de Shinji se borró de inmediato al escuchar esa voz. Y lentamente se giró para enfrentarse a la dueña de la voz a sus espaldas.

Y ahí estaba ella. Una hermosa joven de largos cabellos dorados y silueta envidiable. Portando un sencillo pero a la vez elegante vestido en color verde claro de escote en V, de finos tirantes dobles, un par de los cuales se deslizaban por debajo de sus delineados hombros. Ligeramente entallado y con una cauda un poco más amplia que la del vestido de Serenity. Su cabello exuberante caía radiante por su espalda. Y entre sus brazos una hermosa niña de largos cabellos negros, ojos oscuros y profundos, piel blanca y labios rosados. Vestía un vestido corte princesa, parecido al de Serenity solo que en color rojo lo que resaltaba la lindura de su piel. La pequeña observaba todo a su alrededor con infinita curiosidad.

Serenity al no ver reaccionar a su esposo, lo cual le extraño, decidió tomar el mando para que quien quiera que fuera la joven, no se sintiera ofendida por la descortesía. Así que con una gran sonrisa y elegantes movimientos se acercó a la rubia quedando entre ésta y su esposo.

-Hola, buenas tardes. Mucho gusto soy Serenity, la esposa de Shinji.- La rubia miró con altivez a Serenity de arriba abajo, incomodando un poco a la anfitriona y después respondió con una fingida sonrisa.

-Y yo soy Rei…-

-Ella es Rei, una vieja amiga que encontré hace unos días…- Interrumpió Shinji acercándose q su mujer y pasando su brazo derecho por su espalda. La rubia le sonrió con burla a Shinji mientras que Serenity miraba con extrañeza el rostro de su esposo.- Y la invité a la fiesta… No sabía si iba a venir por eso no te comenté nada…-

-No te preocupes mi amor, tus amigos son mis amigos también…- Le respondió con una gran sonrisa y de nuevo se dirigió a la recién llegada.-Así que bienvenida Rei…- Serenity bajó su mirada a la pequeña de ojos oscuros que le observaba con cierto sonrojo en las mejillas.- ¡Que linda tu niña! ¿Qué edad tiene?-

-Hoy cumple un año…- Respondió con seriedad mirando a Shinji. Ikuko comenzó a acercarse a ellos con una divertida Serenity en brazos.-

-¿En verdad? ¡Qué casualidad que tu niña y mi hija hayan nacido el mismo día!-

-Si… Qué casualidad…- Ironizó la rubia.- Aunque bueno, yo veo que tu hija lo tiene todo. Tiene un padre…- Serenity frunció un poco su mirada por el tono con el que hablaba la rubia.- Una madre y una posición económica envidiable. En cambio, mi hija y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada porque el padre se desentendió de nosotras.- Shinji tragó saliva mientras que un extraño sentimiento de angustia comenzaba a sentir que nacía en su pecho.

-No… Sabes… Como lo siento Rei…-

-Sí, hay hombres así… Que no asumen sus responsabilidades y abandonan a sus hijos así como si nada.- Shinji la miraba fijamente con mucho rencor.- Pero bueno… Me da mucho gusto estar aquí compartiendo este momento con ustedes…- Sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Qué te parece si tu hija y mi hija apagan la velita del pastel juntas?- Le ofreció Serenity con una gran sonrisa haciendo que el cuerpo de Shinji se tensara.- Así festejamos a las dos…- Rei amplió su sonrisa…-

-Me encantaría…-

-Mamá hazme un favor, tráeme una velita para la hija de Rei ¿si?-

-Déjame ver si hay otra igual porque….-

-Creo que sí hay… Pero… Sabes que, yo voy…- Miró a su esposo.- No me tardo…- Shinji ni siquiera la miró cuando pasó a su lado para entrar a la casa. Por el contrario, permaneció mirando fijamente a Rei.

Fue entonces cuando las pequeñas Serenity y Saori se miraron la una a la otra con gran curiosidad. Ambas se removieron entre los brazos que las sujetaban para mirarse con más atención. Saori le miraba fijamente y con el ceño fruncido, con algo de recelo. Sin embargo, Serenity al mirar su reacción, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreírle ampliamente lo que sorprendió a Saori que involuntariamente, le devolvió la sonrisa con la misma amplitud y cariño.

-¿Y como se llama tu hija?- Pregunto Ikuko mientras le acariciaba una manita a la pequeña que de inmediato volvió a ponerse seria y se alejó de la mujer de cabellos azules.

-Se llama…-

-Disculpa Mamá Ikuko...- Interrumpió Shinji.- Por favor Rei, acompáñame…- Tomo del brazo a la rubia para que lo siguiera pero ella se resistió.-

-Permíteme un segundo ¿si?- Shinji frunció su mirada. Rei se dirigió hacia Ikuko.- Señora, ¿le puedo encargar a mi hija?-

-Eh… Sí claro…- La rubia acercó a la pequeña a Ikuko quien hizo malabares para sostener con un solo brazo a la inquieta de Serenity y con el otro a Saori, que de no haber sido por el contacto de la manita de Serenity en su brazo hubiera llorado por la lejanía de su mamá. Las niñas se miraron nuevamente y se sonrieron entre sí.

-Ahora regreso hijita, disfruta esta fiesta como si fuera tuya… ¿Está bien?... No me tardo.- Saori solo miró como se alejaba su mamá, pero de nuevo Serenity llamó su atención con una sonrisa a la cual correspondió de nuevo.

**CCCCC**

-Dime, Serenity ¿Te gustó tu dije?-

-Me encantó Artemis…-Le respondió mientras buscaba la velita en cuestión entre los cajones de la cocina.

-¿Sabes que Shinji lo diseñó?

-No, no lo sabía. Pero no me extraña, la verdad es que soy muy afortunada al tener a mi lado a un hombre tan bueno, tan tierno, tan detallista y… Que me quiere tanto.- Ambos rieron.- Oye… ¿Crees que sería mal si le pongo una vela distinta a la hija de Rei?- Cuestionó mientras le enseñaba una vela sencilla en color rosa a un Artemis que quedó petrificado al escucharla.- Es que no encuentro otra como la de Serenity.

-¿La hija de Rei?-

-Sí, ella y su hija están aquí, supongo que debes conocerla. Es una amiga de Shinji.-

-Sí, claro que la conozco…- Respondió pensativo.

-Bueno la intención es lo que cuenta ¿no?, le pondré esta aunque no sea igual a la de Serenity….No, sabes que, en la alacena debo tener otra… Déjame ir a buscar…- Se marchó tan sonriente como siempre mientras que Artemis le miraba lleno de preocupación.

**CCCCC**

Shinji llevaba a Rei sujetándola del brazo con fuerza, casi arrastrándola por toda la sala, hasta su despacho donde se detuvieron para hablar.

-¡Suéltame!- Rei se soltó de su agarre.

-¡Llevo todo un año buscándote sin encontrarte y se te ocurre presentarte precisamente hoy!-

-¡Sí, precisamente hoy porque mi hija también tiene derecho a pasar su cumpleaños con todos estos lujos y todos estos regalos!- Shinji le hacía ademanes para que bajara la voz sin éxito alguno.

-No, no te creo que estés aquí por eso, con el cheque que cobras cada mes, podrías hacerle a la niña, la fiesta que quisieras. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes viniendo a mi casa y presentándote así frente a mi esposa?-

-¡Que mi hija pase con su padre y con su hermana su primer año de cumpleaños!-

-Shh… ¡Baja la voz!... –

-¡No me calles Shinji!…-

**CCCCC**

**En el Jardín.**

-Mira Artemis, ella es la hija de Rei. Parece que ya se hizo amiga de mi princesa…- Sonrió con ternura al ver como las pequeñas Serenity y Saori jugaban alegres con unas muñecas que les daba Ikuko.

-Y se parecen mucho…- Murmuró, pero Serenity lo escuchó bien por lo que puso más atención en los rostros de las pequeñas y de nueo un sentimiento de angustia invadió su corazón.

-Sí, tienes razón… Tienen facciones muy parecidas, sus gestos son muy parecidos…- Artemis le miro con angustia. Serenity respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y sonreírle a Artemis de nuevo antes de acercarse a Ikuko.

-Mamá, donde están Shinji y su amiga?-

-Entraron a la casa cielo…-

-Voy a buscarlos…-

-No espera Artemis, yo lo haré… Es que vamos a apagar la vela del pastel y quiero que estemos todos juntos.- Se acercó a su hija.- Ven con mamá mi princesa…-

-Anda hermosa, vaya con su madre…- Ikuko tomó en brazos a Serenity quien agarró la mano izquierda de Saori con firmeza y comenzó a llorar, no quería separarse de ella. La pequeña Saori miró a Serenity con extrañeza y sus ojos se cristalizaron, por lo que también tomó las manitas de su nueva amiga entre las suyas.- Pero no llores princesa, ¿Qué paso?-

-Parece que no quiere separarse de su nueva amiga mama, ven ayúdame con la hija de Rei y acompáñame con Shinji para avisarle.-

.Esta bien…- Ikuko tomó en brazos a Saori y Serenity al ver que la tomaban en brazos dejó de llorar y comenzó a reírse de nuevo contagiando a la pequeña Saori. Artemis les miraba totalmente sorprendido.

**CCCCC**

**En el Despacho.**

-¿Y entonces por qué te escondes? En todo este tiempo, no he tenido noticias tuyas y estaba desesperado por saber de Saori.-

-Precisamente de eso se trataba, de que cumplieras tus promesas, de que nos extrañaras, de que nos valoraras.- Shinji paso sus manos por sus cabellos con desesperación mientras Rei se cruzaba de brazos.- Por cierto, ¿ya está el testamento como acordamos?-

-Si… Si, ya está… Y será mejor que te vayas ahora de esta casa…-

-Está bien ya me voy… Está perfecto, ya me voy…-

En ese preciso instante a espaldas de Shinji, Serenity con su hija en brazos e Ikuko con Saori en los suyos se acercaban al despacho, siendo vistas por Rei.

-Pero antes…. Quiero pedirte que vayas al hotel a festejar el cumpleaños de tu otra hija.- Le pidió con un tono de voz sumamente dulce.

Serenity quedó congelada en la entrada del despacho después de escuchar las palabras de la rubia. Ikuko miró con suma preocupación el estado de shock de su hija. La pequeña Serenity y Saori se miraron fijamente como si percibieran la tensión de la situación.

-¿La hija de Rei, es tuya?- Fueron las únicas palabras entrecortadas que salieron de la garganta de Serenity Hirayama.

Shinji abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar la voz de su esposa. Ikuko miró con sorpresa a su hija. La pequeña Serenity miró a Saori y extendió su mano hacia ella, la pequeña de ojos oscuros tomó con su manita izquierda la mano derecha de Serenity, lo cual fue muy sencillo al estar Ikuko tan cerca de su hija. Shinji volteó lentamente hacia atrás para ver con lágrimas en los ojos la el rostro desencajado de Serenity ante la muy mal simulada mirada de asombro de Rei.

-¿Es tu hija Shinji?... Dime que no es verdad…- Murmuró Serenity.- Dime que no me has engañado… Dímelo Shinji…- El pelinegro solo sostuvo su mirada con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas sin poder articular palabra alguna.

El silencio, fue claro para Serenity Hirayama. Quien dio media vuelta provocando que la pequeña Serenity soltara bruscamente a la pequeña Saori y que ambas niñas se pusieran a llorar con mucho sentimiento. Serenity alzó su vestido y con su hija en brazos caminó lo más rápido que pudo para alejarse de ahí.

-Serenity…. ¡Hija!...- Exclamó Ikuko.

-Por favor, Serenity…. Déjame explicarte…- Shinji salió corriendo atrás de su esposa quien ya había comenzado a subir las escaleras sumbo a su habitación.- Serenity… ¡Por favor!- Shinji y Serenity se perdieron en la planta de arriba del campo visual de Ikuko, por lo que miró fijamente a Rei, quien con una sonrisa cìnica se acercaba a ella.

-Gracias… Por cuidar de mi bebe…- Tomó a una llorosa Saori de los brazos de Ikuko quien al dársela le dirigió una mirada llena de desprecio.-

-Le exijo que abandone esta casa inmediatamente…- Rei con una sonrisa sarcástica le miró de arriba abajo con altivez y se dirigió a la puerta principal de la mansión para retirarse. Saori no dejaba de llorar.

-Siempre supe que eras una mala persona…- Rei se detuvo y se giró para mirar al hombre que sabía le hablaba a ella.- Debí suponer que no te ibas a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

-De mi hija y de mí no se burla nadie, ni siquiera Shinji a pesar del amor que siento por él.-

-Rei… Tú no sabes lo que es el amor, ni siquiera debes sentirlo por tu hija, lo único que amas es el dinero y la posición social.-

-Aunque no lo creas, yo amo a ese hombre y lo quiero para mi. Y se que mi hija es un buen medio para conseguirlo…-

-No te vas a salir con la tuya…- Artemis le miró con desprecio.

-Pues eso ya lo veremos…- La rubia se burló.- Porque ahora que Serenity sabe la verdad, sería una estúpida si lo perdona.

-Si crees que ganaste, te equivocas. Tal vez Shinji se quede sin Serenity, pero tú… Tambièn te vas a quedar sin él.- Rei comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-Artemis…. Artemis…. Que poco me conoces… Él va a ser mío… O de nadie… - Saori seguía inconsolable, algo que afligía a Artemis, sin embargo respiró profundamente y alzó su mano izquierda señalándole la puerta de salida a Rei quien volvió a reír a carcajadas.

-Adiós Rei…- La rubia besó a Saori en su mejilla y con la frente en alto y a paso arrogante se acercó a él. De su bolso sacó un papel y se lo extendió al ojiazul.

-Dile a Shinji que me vaya a buscar a este hotel si no quiere tener más problemas conmigo.- Salió de la mansión con una gran sonridsa. Artemis miró con pesar a Ikuko quien subió rápidamente las escaleras para alcanzar a su hija.

**CCCCC**

**Habitación Principal Hirayama.**

La pequeña Serenity estaba sentada en medio de la gran cama de sus padres sin dejar de llorar con infinita tristeza mientras que observaba como su madre extendía una gran maleta en la cama frente a ella y comenzaba a guardar su ropa en ella, a la vez que su padre seguía a Serenity por la habitación intentando hacer que lo escuchara.

-Serenity, por favor….- Le tocó el brazo pero ella lo apartó.

-¡No quiero volver a verte en toda mi vida!-

-Por favor Serenity tenemos que hablar entiéndeme…- Ikuko entró a la habitación y tomó en brazos a la bebé que no dejaba de llorar.

-Voy a preparar las cosas de la niña para irnos de aqui…- Shinji miró con terror como Ikuko salía con su pequeña en brazos de la habitación.

-Se… Serenity… -

-¡Suéltame, no me toques!... ¡Me engañaste!- Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.- Tienes una hija con Rei de la misma edad que la nuestra… Eres un desgraciado Shinji…-Serenity comenzó a cerrar su malenta.-

-Serenity, déjame explicarte por…-

-¡¿Qué me vas a explicar?! ¿Que eres un poco hombre, un mujeriego?... – Limpió sus lágrimas y le miró con rabia.- No sé con quién he estado viviendo todo este tiempo…-

-No, no digas eso… Yo te amo Serenity…-

-Si me amaras no me hubieras traicionado con ella… ¡Te burlaste de mí y de mi amor!-

-No Serenity, las cosas no fueron así, por favor, escúchame…- Nueamente se acercó a ella y la tomó por su cintura.

-¡No me toques!- Lo apartó bruscamente.- Destruiste mi ida y mis ilusiones… Pero no oy a dejar que destruyas las de mi hija…- Serenity tomó su maleta y salió de la habitación con Shinji siguiéndole los pasos.

-Serenity… Rei no significa nada para mí… El haber tenido una hija con ella fue un error, un accidente, lo que hubo entre ella y yo, fue justo antes de que tu y yo nos conociéramos.

-¿Y si fue así por que no me lo dijiste?- Serenity se detuvo en el pasillo.

-Porque tuve miedo de perderte.-

-Me vas a perder ahora y ni siquiera por haber tenido otra hija si no por habérmelo ocultado.- De nuevo tomó su maleta y comenzó a caminar para bajar las escaleras. Shinji le siguió.-

-No, por favor…Serenity, no echemos por la borda esta familia. Soy un estúpido, me equivoqué.- La joven comenzó a llorar nuevamente y dejó escapar un par de sollozos al terminar de bajar por las elegantes escaleras de mármol.- Lo que es un hecho es que yo te amo… Perdóname por favor, perdóname Serenity…- La detuvo al tomar su brazo izquierdo.

-Eso lo hubieras pensado antes. No me quieras culpar a mí de que éste matrimonio se haya terminado.

-No digas eso Serenity, aún tenemos muchas cosas por rescatar. No te vayas por favor, sin ti y sin mi hija mi vida no tiene sentido.- La joven se soltó y se alejó de él dos pasos.

-Yo no puedo perdonar tu traición Shinji, tal vez Rei y tu otra hija quieran recibirte, ellas ahora son TU familia…-

-No, no, no… No quiero una familia con Rei y esa niña, la quiero contigo y nuestra princesa.-

-Lo siento mucho, pero en mi vida ya no hay espacio para ti Shinji.- La joven salió de la mansión.

-¡Serenity!...- Artemis detuvo al pelinegro.

-Ya, ya, déjala… Ya después podrás hablar con ella…-

-No quiero perderla Artemis… Serenity es la única mujer a la que he amado y daría cualquier cosa para que me perdonara…- El ojiazul puso una mano en su hombro.

-Dale tiempo.- Shinji bajó su mirada.- Voy a ayudarlas a subir sus maletas a la camioneta.- Se alejó tres pasos pero se detuvo nuevamente para acercarse a él.- Rei me dijo que la fueras a buscar.- Le dio el papel que la rubia le dejó.- Está en este hotel… Ya tu sabrás si vas o no.- Se alejó de él.

**CCCCC**

-Serenity, Shinji te quiere… Rei no le interesa…- La joven cerró la puerta trasera de la elegante camioneta blanca y le miró fijamente.

-Artemis, ¿tu sabías que Shinji tenía otra hija con Rei?- Ikuko llegó a su lado con la pequeña Serenity en brazos, a quien aún no habían podido tranquilizar. El joven ojiazul bajó el rostro.-

-Claro que lo sabía hija, Artemis es amigo de ese desgraciado… Y seguramente lo ha solapado no nada más en esto si no en muchas otras cosas.-

-No Mama Ikuko, te equivocas. Les aseguro que Shinji es lo único que ha ocultado y lo hizo por miedo a perderte.- Serenity le miró con decepción.

-Adiós Artemis…- La joven y su madre quien ya había acomodado a la bebe en su portabebé subieron a la camioneta y cerraron sus puertas.-

-¿A dónde van?-

-No lo sé Artemis, ahorita no puedo pensar, tengo el corazón hecho pedazos.- Serenity arrancó la camioneta y salió de la mansión.

**CCCCC**

**Shibuya. Hotel Milenio de Plata.**

**Horas más tarde.**

-Muy pronto tu padre estará aquí…- La rubia acomodó un par de almohadas alrededor de la pequeña Saori, que dormía con tranquilidad.- Porque somos lo único que tiene…- Sonrió con burla.

Miró hacia la mesa de la habitación y recordó que le faltaban algunas cosas.

-¡No puede ser! Tengo que ir a comprarte leche… - Exhalo enojo y se quitó su estido para ponerse un pantalón ajustado color negro, una elegante blusa y zapatos bajos del mismo color, y por último, sujetó su larga cabellera en una coleta.- No tardo, te quedas dormida Saori…- Miró que la niña estuviera bien segura y se marchó de la habitación.

**CCCCC**

**Shibuya. Residencia Yamasaki.**

-Señorita Luna, la busca la señora Hirayama y su mamá, la esperan en la sala.-

-Gracias Aiko, ¿me puedes llevar mi té y mi medicina a la sala cuando esté listo?-

-Por supuesto señorita.-

-Gracias…- La joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos azul cielo salió de la cocina a toda prisa, algo en su interior le decía que algo no marchaba bien. Era el cumpleaños de su ahijada y por la hora era tarde para las visitas. Se apresuró a llegar a su encuentro. Y se alarmó al ver llorando inconsolablemente a su amiga de toda la vida y a su ahijada en los brazos de su abuela.- ¡¿Serenity, que tienes?!... ¿Mamá Ikuko que pasó?-

-Luna...- Serenity se levantó y abrazó fuertemente a su mejor amiga.- Luna… ¡Shinji me engañó!… Jugó conmigo… Tiene otra hija de la edad de Serenity con otra mujer…- Luna miró impactada a Ikuko quien se levantaba para intentar tranquilizar a su nieta y al coincidir con la mirada de Luna, èsta asintió. Los ojos de Luna se cristalizaron.

**CCCCC**

**Shibuya. A unas cuadras del Hotel Milenio de Plata.**

Shinji conducía por una calle solitaria cuando a lo lejos divisó a la persona que buscaba caminando por un pequeño parque, se acercó un poco más estacionó su deportivo y salió a su encuentro

-¡Rei!- La rubia volteó asustada hacia la voz que le llamó justo cuando caminaba rumbo a su hotel. Al ver a Shinji le miró fijamente.- ¡Si crees que te saldrás con la tuya, estas muy equivocada!-

-¡Serenity nunca regresará a tu lado, jamás te perdonará!- Shinji sujetó con fuerza el brazo derecho de la joven.

-¡Cállate!-

-¡Acéptalo ya Shinji, acéptalo de una vez por todas, tu única familia somos Saori y yo!- La rubia se soltó de su brazo para continuar su camino pero el joven de ojos oscuros la detuvo nuevamente.

-Dices puras estupideces, a ti no te importa la familia, a ti te importa solo destruirme.-

-¡Suéltame! Lo que quiero es hacer justicia porque mi hija tiene los mismos derechos que la otra.

-No quiero volver a verte nunca, no sabes cuánto te odio.-

-En cambio yo… Te voy a amar hasta la muerte…- Shinji le miró consternado.- Vamos a ver a tu hija, anda…- La rubia retomó su camino y subió por un pequeño pero hermoso puente cuyos bordes eran bajos y que cruzaba un camino empedrado que correspondía a otro nivel, sin ser mucha la altura, del parque. A la mitad de este Shinji reaccionó y la alcanzó reteniéndola por el brazo nuevamente.

-¡Tú ya estás muerta para mí Rei!-

-¡Si yo para ti ya estoy muerta, te lo juro, te lo juro Shinji Hirayama que tu esposa y tu hija, también lo estarán! –

-Ni se te ocurra Rei…- En ese momento un dolor muy fuerte cruzó por el pecho del joven de ojos oscuros y sin casi poder respirar, y sin soltar a la rubia, cuyo brazo apretó más, retrocedió un par de pasos.

-¡Suéltame Shinji! ¡Que me sueltes!- La rubia jaló su brazo y lo empujó para alejarlo de ella, el joven banquero retrocedió un paso y tropezó con el borde del puente lo que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer hacia el camino empedrado que había debajo del mismo ante los ojos aterrados de la rubia, quien solo lo vio caer mientras tiraba las bolsas que traía y se llevaba sus manos a su rostro por la impresión de la escena.

El joven Shinji Hirayama cayó de espaldas, golpeándose fuertemente en su cabeza. Ante la mirada aterrorizada de la rubia, que al asomarse y ver que no el hombre no reaccionaba y que un hilo de sangre salía por su nariz y boca, se asustó más. Por lo que miró para todos lados y después de cerciorarse de que nadie además de ella observó lo ocurrido, tomó sus cosas y regresó lo más rápido que pudo a su hotel.

Al llegar a su habitación, cerró su puerta y aventó las bolsas que traía al sofá de la esquina de la elegante habitación, sacó sus cosas y las de la bebé, quien seguía dormida; recogió todas sus cosas y como pudo las guardó.

-¿Se habrá muerto?... ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?...- Con poca destreza intentaba ponerse su sofisticado abrigo, sentía que su nerviosismo era tan grande que todo el cuerpo le temblaba. Tomó la pañalera de Saori y alistó su maleta y por último tomó a la bebé en brazos.- Vámonos de aquí Saori… Tenemos que salir de aquí.

**CCCCC**

Al poco rato alguien que pasó por el lugar del incidente vio a Shinji herido y llamó a una ambulancia y a la policía, que no tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar para auxiliarlo y leantqar el reporte de los hechos para después llevarlo con urgencia al Hospital Central de la ciudad, que era el más próximo de donde estaban y porque el joven, se estaba desangrando.

**CCCCC**

**Mansión Hirayama.**

Con gran habilidad y destreza la rubia logró adentrarse a la mansión, hasta el despacho de Shinji, como ya pasaba de la media noche, todo estaba en aparente calma. Con rapidez y sigilo buscó y revolvió entre las cosas del joven banquero, documentos variados, expedientes y fotografías hasta que en uno de los cajones del escritorio encontró lo que tanto buscaba y algo más. Tomó los papeles antes de la carpeta y los leyó con ayuda de la poca luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

-¿Así que tienes más ventajas?... Supongo que como tienes problemas en el corazón seguramente tu padre te protege más a ti que a Saori… ¡Como te odio niña del demonio!- Arrojó los exámenes médicos que leyó de la pequeña Serenity Hirayama. Tomó la carpeta y que aún conservaba en sus manos y comenzó a leer el contenido de las hojas que tenía en las manos.

-Maldito… ¡Maldito me mentiste!... ¡Mi hija no está en tu testamento! ¡Aquí solamente dice que cuando la hija de Serenity cumpla los veinticinco años va arecibir tu herencia!... ¡¿Y mi hija que?!... ¿Y que pasará con Saori?... Eres un malnacido Shinji Hirayama… Pero esto no se a a quedar así… Nadie se burla de mi… Me voy a vengar en donde más les duela…- Tomó la copia del testamento de Hirayama, la guardó en el abrigo que llevaba y salió nuevamente de la mansión con el mayor cuidado para que no fuera vista y después de caminar un poco más lejos de la mansión, subió a su camioneta negra donde había dejado a su hija dormida y arrancó.

**CCCCC**

**Residencia Yamasaki.**

**Al día siguiente.**

-Amiga es que no lo puedo creer… Tú y Shinji se veían tan felices, tan enamorados –

-Ya lo ves hija, todo fue una mentira de su parte.- Intervino Ikuko.

-No quiero volver a verlo…- Ikuko y Luna se miraron con tristeza al escuchar el murmullo de Serenity.-

-Mira, yo no sé si vas a poder perdonar o no lo que te hizo Shinji. Lo que sí sé es que no vas a poder olvidarte de él, Serenity, tienen una hija en común y el tiene todo el derecho de ver a su hija.-

-No puedo… Ni quiero pensar en eso ahora Luna…-

-Tienes razón, ahorita no es el momento. Pero por el bien de la princesa, tendrás que reconsiderar.

-Es que ¿por qué?... ¿Por qué jugo de esa manera con nosotros Luna?... Yo le entregué mi vida entera.-

-Porque Shinji nos vio solas en el mundo hija. No teníamos a ningún hombre a nuestro lado para defendernos, y por eso abuso…- Luna movió su cabeza de forma negativa.

-No quiero justificar a Shinji, cometió un gran error al ocultarte que tuvo otra hija con esa mujer. Pero, si le creo cuando dice que si no te dijo nada, era por miedo a perderte.-

-Así es Luna, él me perdió y mi hija y yo perdimos el amor de Shinji para siempre.- Luna miró a su amiga con pesar.

**CCCCC**

**Hotel Century Southern Tower.**

-No puede ser… -

La rubia Nishi buscaba desesperadamente en las páginas del _Asahi Shimbun_ (1) alguna información que hablara sobre lo que había sucedido con el influyente Shinji Hirayama. Sin éxito alguno.

-No hay nada… Seguramente no se murió… Maldición…- Se llevó sus manos al rostro con frustración. De pronto una idea vino a su mente. Miró fijamente y con una gran sonrisa a la pequeña bebé que jugaba tranquilamente en la cama de la habitación.- Claro… ¡Claro esa es la solución perfecta!- Tomó en brazos a la bebé que le miraba extrañada.- ¡Esa es la solución para que esa niña no se quede con lo que te toca a ti mi amor!- Besó a su bebe en la frente.- Si , claro… Así mato dos pájaros de un tiro…- Pero para eso… Tengo que saber en dónde estás… Comenzó a reír maliciosamente.-

**CCCCC**

**Mansión Hirayama.**

-Pero, ¿Cómo que no saben nada de Shinji, mama Ikuko?-

-No sabemos nada Artemis, yo vine a recoger la carreola y otras cosas de mi nieta y nada más. Pero Umeko, la chica del servicio me acaba de decir que Shinji no llegó a dormir ni ha regresado a la casa.-

-¿Entonces, dónde está?-

-¿Dónde crees? Artemis, es obvio que está con esa mujer…- Artemis frunció su mirada.

**CCCCC**

**Hospital Central. Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos.**

Dentro de la habitación. Shinji Hirayama se encontraba inconsciente conectado a varios aparatos y a un respirador artificial, luchando por mantenerse con vida.

Hasta el momento, ningún médico había dado aviso a los familiares aún. Por lo que en cualquier oportunidad darían el aviso oportuno.

**CCCCC**

**Mansión Hirayama.**

Mamá Ikuko terminaba por guardar las cosas que había ido a recoger a la mansión en su camioneta, cuando una camioneta negra se detuvo a una distancia prudente al reconocerla, a bordo de esta, Nishi miraba expectante los movimientos de la mujer de cabellos azules.

-Me parece que eso es todo Umeko, muchas gracias por tu ayuda.-

-De nada señora, es un placer, por favor, salúdeme mucho a la señora Hirayama, la vamos a extrañar mucho y a la princesa también.-

-Gracias Umeko, yo le diré…- Se despidieron con un abrazo e Ikuko subió a su camioneta y arrancó sin notar que alguien le seguía de cerca.-

**CCCCC**

**Banco de Japón.**

**Oficina Directiva de Hirayama.**

-No te apures Yumi, yo contesto el teléfono…-

-Como usted diga Licenciado Fukuyoshi …- La joven se retiró del despacho de su jefe dejando a Artemis atender el teléfono.

-¿Hola?... ¿Shinji que?... ¡¿Dónde está?!... Hospital Central… Voy para allá.- Artemis colgó el teléfono y salió toda prisa del Banco.

**CCCCC**

**Mansión Tsukino.**

Mamá Ikuko y Luna armaron perfectamente la carreola de la pequeña Serenity.

-Anda hija, ve a dar un paseo con mi nieta, la princesa tiene la carita muy triste.-

-Seguramente extraña a su casa y a su papá. Serenity bajó el rostro con tristeza.- Ay amiga, lo siento… Anda vayan las dos, les hará muy bien el paseo, yo aún no quisiera acercarme mucho a la princesa porque aún no me repongo del todo, si no las acompañaba… Pero supongo también que necesitas estar un tiempo a solas y pensar. Eso les hará muy bien a las dos. Yo vendré a visitarles más tarde- Le alentó Luna.

-Gracias por todo amiga.-

-No tienes nada que agradecer Serenity, sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi hermana y me preocupo por ti. Hasta pronto Mamá Ikuko.-

-Hasta pronto hija y nuevamente muchas gracias.- Luna les sonrió y subió a su automóvil donde su chofer ya la esperaba para llevarla a casa.- Entonces, vayan hija, yo me encargaré de que la comida esté lista y las cosas de ambas debidamente instaladas para cuando regresen. Toma, llévate la pañalera de la niña, ahí va el álbum pequeño para que la princesa se entretenga.- Serenity puso a su pequeña bebé en su carreola y se colgó la bolsa que le daba su mamá.

-Está bien, gracias… Mamá… Ahora solo las tengo a ti y a ella...- Ikuko tomó la mano derecha de su hija entre sus manos.

-Y juntas saldremos adelante mi amor, te lo prometo. No las oy a dejar solas, ahora abuela, hija y nieta estaremos siempre juntas.- Sonrió.

-Te quiero mamá… - Serenity abrazó a Ikuko por un momento.

-Y yo a ti tesoro. Anda, vayan para que regresen pronto.- Serenity sonrió mientras Ikuko entraba a la mansión y ella tomaba la carreola de su hija.

-Muy bien mi princesa, vamos a pasear…- La pequeña Serenity le sonrió entusiasmada y comenzó a aplaudir mientras era conducida por su mamá al parque que se encontraba a un par de cuadras de la Majestuosa Mansión Tsukino.

_-Pensé que me llevaría más tiempo dar contigo… Nunca debiste ponerte en mi camino Serenity… Nunca…- _La rubia estacionó su camioneta negra cerca del parque y se bajó de ésta.

Serenity caminaba tranquilamente mientras la pequeña rubía miraba alegre las flores del parque durante el rato que su mamá le daba un pequeño recorrido. Un momento después Serenity encontró una banca y se acercó a ésta. Dejó la carreola con su bebé cerca de ella, puso su bolsa y la pañalera en la banca y se sentó. La pequeña Serenity por accidente tiró su conejito blanco de peluche que traía en las manos y comenzó llorar.

-¿Qué pasó tesoro?-

-Melo… Melo…- Y continuó llorando. Serenity miró el conejito en el suelo y entendió.-

-Vaya, así que al conejito Caramelo le ha dado por brincar de la carreola el día de hoy.- bromeó para su hija quien dejó de llorar al ver que su mamá recogía su pequeño peluche.- Toma mi cielo…-

-¡Melo! ¡Mamá Melo!- Reía con entusiasmo mientras abrazaba a su peluche.-

En ese instante, un hombre delgado tomó el bolso personal de Serenity y salió corriendo. La joven al darse cuenta, se puso de pie e intentó alcanzarlo.

-¡Mi bolsa! ¡Se llevaron mi bolsa! ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Policia! ¡Ayuda!... Lo que me faltaba…- Murmuró angustiada mientras se daba la vuelta y regresaba a la banca aun pidiendo ayuda. Al llegar a la banca se inclinó para tomar a la pequeña princesa en sus brazos para que no se asustara.- Vámonos mi amor…- Tomó la pañalera y la colgó en su hombro derecho.- Vámonos tesoro…-

Serenity se acercó a la carreola para cargar a su bebé y… Sintió que la tierra se abría a sus pies al ver en la carreola… Únicamente, el conejito blanco de peluche de su pequeña princesa…

-¿Se-Serenity?… ¿Hija?...- Miró angustiada para todos lados y comenzó a gritar….- ¡Mi hija!... ¡Se robaron a mi hija!... ¡NOOO!...- Se dejó caer de rodillas frente a la carreola tomando al pequeño conejito entre sus brazos mientras se perdía en la agonía de un gran vacío que comenzó a sentir en su interior.- ¡AYUDENME POR FAVOR!... ¡SE ROBARON A MI HIJA! …- Gritaba con un dolor desgarrador mientras algunas personas asustadas se acercaban a auxiliarle.

**CCCCC**

* * *

**-1-**

**Ichi:**

**El Secreto del Dolor.**

**Dedicado a :**

**Tania Rybertt Goldammer**

**Crítica e Investigadora Oficial de **_***Sailor Universe: La Batalla Final"***_**.**

**Gracias por apoyarme desde que comencé a escribir y sigas tan al pendiente con el paso de los años. Te quiero mucho amiga =). DTB**

**Agosto, Lunes 21 del 2013'.**

* * *

**(1) (****朝日新聞****, Asahi Shinbun) **es uno de los periódicos más importantes de Japón, segundo en circulación de Japón y del mundo (alrededor de 7,903,473 ejemplares diarios de acuerdo a la world association of newpapers en el 2010) detrás del Yomiuri Shimbun. Wikipedia*

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

Gracias a todos por leer, espero que sea el inicio de una historia que disfruten mucho.

Quiero aclarar una vez más que esta historia es **totalmente independiente a **_***Sailor Universe: "La Batalla Final"**__; _la cual sigue siendo mi prioridad. Así que aunque aparezcan los mismos personajes, lo que suceda en esta historia es independiente a lo que sucedió, sucede y sucederá en _**SUBF**_.

Nuevamente agradezco el apoyo de todos y cada uno de mis lectores, espero sus valiosos comentarios a través de su review. Gracias por acompañarme en esta nueva aventura.

Dios los Bendiga hoy y Siempre.=)

**Facebook: Serekino Kaoru**.


	2. Anata no fuzai

"_A veces quiero mirar,_

_y a veces solo partir,_

_la intriga siempre es más fuerte,_

_una y otra vez remuevo la herida,_

_quiero volver a descubrir,_

_saber qué es lo que pasa,_

_y entender que es lo que pasó,_

_saber de dónde hasta dónde,_

_y ver a donde fui yo."_

**Marcos Romero.**

* * *

**-02-**

**Ni:**

"**A****nata no fuzai"**

**-Tu ****Ausencia-**

**CCCCC**

**Shibuya.**

**Parque de la Ciudad.**

La joven Serenity Hirayama se levantó del suelo y se acercó a las personas que ya tenía a su alrededor y con abundantes lágrimas comenzó a pedirles su ayuda.

-¡Ayúdenme por favor, se tobaron a mi hija!... Tiene un año, su cabello es rubio y tiene ojos azules… ¡Ayúdenme por favor! ¿Alguien vio algo?..- Las personas le miraban con tristeza y gran pesar mientras negaban haber visto algo. En ese momento un oficial de policía se acercó a la multitud.

-Señora, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Oficial… Se robaron a mi hija, ayúdeme por favor… Alguien se llevó mi bolso… Alguien se llevó a mi hija… No sé qué paso… Y como pero…-

-Tranquilícese Señora, acompáñeme por favor.-

-¡No! ¡Aquí debe estar! ¡Por aquí debe estar!-

-Señora por favor acompáñeme a la oficina de policía.-

-¡No, no! – Serenity se desvaneció en el suelo llorando con gran dolor.-

**CCCCC**

Una rubia acomodaba en un portabebé a una pequeña rubia que no dejaba de llorar, mientras intentaba sujetarla con gran rapidez para salir del lugar. Al lado izquierdo de la pequeña Serenity, Saori le miraba con gran expectación al ver su llanto, por lo que se incorporó un poco y después de que su mamá cerrara la puerta, la pequeña de ojos oscuros con mucho esfuerzo acercó su mano derecha para tomar la manita izquierda de Serenity, quien miró a la otra bebé sin dejar de llorar, contagiándole su tristeza. La rubia subió a su camioneta y con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción arrancó y aceleró todo lo que pudo.

**CCCCC**

**Hospital Central.**

Un apuesto joven de cabellos platinados; casi blancos, entró a la habitación donde se encontraba su amigo Shinji y un par de enfermeras, visiblemente alarmado.

-¿Shinji?... – El joven de cabellos oscuros abrió los ojos lentamente.- Shinji, soy yo Artemis, me acaban de avisar que estabas aquí… ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?-

-A-Arte-Artemis…-

-Tranquilo, no te esfuerces…-

-Serenity… Quiero verla… Por favor… Necesito su perdón… - Murmuraba con una voz débil que le partió el corazón a su amigo.

-Voy a buscarla…-

-Dile… Que la amo… Ella tiene que saberlo… Ahg….- En ese momento el monitor que media sus pulsaciones comenzó a acelerarse alarmando a la enfermera.

-¡Rápido, avísale al doctor!- Le indicó una a su compañera quien salió a toda prisa de la habitación. Artemis retrocedió dos pasos al ver como poco a poco la piel de su amigo perdía su color natural y después perdía la conciencia.

**CCCCC**

**Oficina de Policía.**

Serenity permanecía narrándole lo sucedido al Jefe de la Policía del Distrito de Shibuya en medio de su amargo llanto. Cuando de pronto la puerta del despacho se abrió dejando pasar a Mamá Ikuko y a su amiga Luna Yamasaki. Serenity al ver a su madre se levantó para abrazarla y continuar llorando amargamente. Luna miraba con tristeza la escena.

-¡Mamá, me robaron a mi princesa mamá!... ¡Me robaron a Serenity!... –

-Cálmate Serenity, la princesa va a aparecer, ya lo verás.- Le alentó Luna.

-Señora Hirayama.- Intervino el Oficial.- ¿Cabe la posibilidad de que su marido, se haya llevado a la niña?-

-No… No, Shinji jamás haría una cosa así…-

**CCCCC**

La rubia se cercioró que las bebés estuvieran bien, las aseguró nuevamente y con mala gana cerró la puerta de la camioneta; ya que tanto Serenity como Saori no dejaban de llorar. Un hombre que iba pasando se acercó a la camioneta al escuchar el llanto de las niñas. La rubia abrió su puerta para abordar su camioneta pero al ver al hombre se acercó con su mirada fruncida.

-¡Que hermosas están sus niñas!... ¿Son mellizas verdad?-

-¿Disculpe…?

-Sí, sus bebitas… No son idénticas pero se parecen mucho.- Le comentó con una gran sonrisa mientras la rubia le miraba con sorpresa.

**CCCCC**

**Hospital Central.**

El doctor y un par de enfermeros llevaban a cabo el procedimiento de reanimación a Shinji. Minutos después el monitor indicaba que el corazón del joven Hirayama reaccionaba positivamente.

-Lo logramos doctor…- Comentó una enfermera.

-Por ahora…- Indicó el médico mientras observaba el monitor.- El cuadro se está complicando cada vez más.-

**CCCCC**

**Residencia Yamasaki.**

-No debí haberla dejado ni un segundo sola… ¡Que importaba mi bolsa!-

-No te culpes hija, por favor…Tu reacción fue lógica…-

-No, no, no… Mi reacción no fue la de una buena madre mamá…- Serenity se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala mientras lloraba con desesperación.

-No pienses eso Serenity por favor…- Luna se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

-Dios mío por favor no nos desampares y que mi nieta esté bien por favor… Que aparezca pronto te lo suplico Señor…- Rogaba Ikuko entre sollozos.

-Voy a pedir que les traigan un té, las dos necesitan tranquilizarse…-

-No, yo no puedo tranquilizarme Luna, no sé dónde está mi hija, no sé quién se la llevó…- Se levantó de su asiento con angustia y comenzó a caminar por la sala.- Debo pensar en algo… Debo hacer algo…-

-Ya la policía se va a hacer cargo Serenity, pero si no te calmas te puede hacer daño-

-¡No me importa lo que me pase a mi Luna! Lo que importa es encontrar a mi hija, no puedo quedarme aquí esperando a que la policía me traiga noticias.-

-¿Pero que más puedes hacer? ¡Esta ciudad es inmensa! – Exclamó Luna.

-Ya sé… Voy a ir a la mansión a buscar una fotografía más grande de Serenity y… Y la voy a repartir por toda la ciudad… En cada distrito, en cada hospital… Y…. Voy a dar con ella aunque se me vaya la vida en ello.- Alguien tocó el timbre de la Residencia.

-Está bien hija.- Ikuko abrazó a su hija.- Yo te ayudaré, vamos a buscar a mi nieta hasta por debajo de las piedras y la encontraremos ya lo verás…-

-Señorita Luna, la busca el joven Fukuyoshi.-

-Gracias Aiko.- La joven se retiró y fue entonces cuando Artemis vió a Luna, Serenity e Ikuko en la sala de la Residencia.

-¡Serenity!… - Se apresuró a acercarse a ella.- Serenity que bueno que te encuentro, tienes que venir conmigo.- Artemis la tomó de las manos.-

-¡Artemis, me robaron a mi hija!-

-¡¿Qué?!- Miró sorprendido a Ikuko y luego a Luna.- ¿Cómo?- El joven abrazó a Serenity.

-Sucedió en el parque, cuando salieron a pasear.- Le respondió Luna.- Acabamos de llegar de poner la denuncia.-

-Ayúdame a encontrarla Artemis…- Le suplicó con su llanto que no cesaba. Artemis acarició su mejilla izquierda.- Por lo que más quieras ayúdame por favor…- Artemis respiró profundamente al bajar el rostro.

-Artemis por favor, asegúrate de que Shinji no la tenga.-

-No, descuida Mamá Ikuko, Shinji no la tiene.- Artemis miró a Serenity.- Serenity…- Ésta lo miró con atención.- Shinji tuvo un accidente muy grave ayer en la noche.- La joven abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida.- Está muy mal…- Ikuko se acercó a ellos y Serenity le miró con angustia.- Y quiere verte…- Serenity bajó el rostro; segundos después, se desvaneció inconsciente en los brazos de Artemis.

-¡Serenity!- Exclamaron todos.

**CCCCC**

La rubia Nishi conducía a gran velocidad por la carretera en medio de los llantos de las niñas que cada vez eran más fuertes, provocando que la sangre de la joven hirviera de la desesperación.

-¡Ay, ya cállense! ¡Cállense niñitas del demonio! … ¡Maldito Shinji, lo que me hiciste hacer!-

**CCCCC**

**Hospital Central. Recepción.**

Serenity corrió lo más rápido que pudo seguida de su madre, Artemis y Luna. Por fortuna divisó a uno de los doctores en el mostrador de la recepción y se dirigió a él.

-¡Doctor, por favor, quiero ver a mi esposo!... Soy la esposa de Shinji Hirayama.-

-Señora Hirayama, su esposo es mi paciente, que bueno que está aquí, el señor Hirayama pregunta mucho por usted.- Serenity nuevamente comenzó a llorar.

-¿Cómo está doctor? … Quiero verlo…-

-Lamentablemente, su marido está muy grave señora…- Serenity bajó el rostro con dolor.- No le queda mucho tiempo de vida…- Serenity se llevó las manos a su rostro y comenzó a llorar con más angustia. Ikuko le abrazó mientras Artemis abrazaba a una Luna que también había comenzado a llorar.

-Sálvelo doctor, por favor… Haga todo lo que esté en sus manos para salvarlo.-

-Tranquilícese señora, eso es lo que estamos haciendo, lamentablemente el accidente que sufrió fue muy grave y perdió mucha sangre y su corazón está muy débil.- Serenity le dio la espalda al doctor. Artemis soltó a Luna un momento al ver el rostro desencajado de Serenity y se acercó a ella.

-Me robaron a mi hija y ahora Shinji se muere… ¿Qué hice para merecer esta pena tan grande?... Artemis…-

-Tranquila Serenity, tranquila… Así no vas a poder ver a Shinji, tranquila.- Serenity asintió, secó su rostro con sus manos y se dirigió al doctor.-

-Por favor, déjeme ver a mi esposo…-

-Acompáñeme por favor.-

**CCCCC**

Cuando el doctor abrió la puerta, Serenity pudo ver al hombre que amaba rodeado de aparatos, su color de piel había prácticamente desaparecido, tenía sus ojos cerrados. Poco a poco se acercó a su lado, la enfermera que lo cuidaba se apartó para que la joven pudiera acercarse más. Al ver su aspecto para la joven de cabellos platinados fue imposible no volver a llorar con dolor. A pesar de eso, se acercó lo suficiente, se inclinó un poco y acarició su frente mientras que con su mano izquierda tomaba la mano de Shinji. La enfermera y el doctor salieron de la habitación para dejarlos solos.

-Shinji… Mi amor…- El joven abrió lentamente sus ojos para mirar a su esposa.-

-Sere-nity…- Sonrió ligeramente- Estas… Aquí…-La joven puso sus dedos en sus labios.

-Shh… No hables… Aquí estoy y… No te voy a dejar nunca.-

-¿En… Verdad?- Las lágrimas seguían recorriendo las mejillas de la joven.

-Si mi amor… Tenemos que estar juntos.- Con amor comenzó a acariciar el rostro del joven.- Y luchar por nuestra hija…-

-Quiero… Ver a… Mi princesa…- Serenity bajó el rostro dejando escapar un sollozo lleno de dolor.- Por favor… Solo, unos momentos… Te lo suplico…-

-Eso no es posible…-

-Inténtalo… Por favor…- Serenity le miró a los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo por sonreírle.-

-Está bien… Lo voy a intentar ¿sí?... Pero ya no hables por favor… Todo, todo va a estar bien, ya lo veras mi amor…- Shinji sonrió. Por su parte Serenity besó su frente y recargando su mejilla derecha en esta, rodeó su rostro a en un intento por abrazarlo.- _"No puedo… No puedo decirte que nos robaron a nuestra hija… No en estas condiciones…"-_

**CCCCC**

**En algún lugar...**

-Masao, ¿Cómo estás?… Habla Rei… Reiko Nishi…-

-¡Rei! Que gusto saber de ti… Dime ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Desgraciadamente no estoy bien, estoy desesperada, necesito verte Masao…-

-Ya sabes que estoy para servirte, dime ¿Qué necesitas?-

-No, por teléfono no te lo puedo explicar porque es muy largo,-

-Hiciste bien en recurrir a mí, dime ¿Cuándo nos vemos?-

-¿Te parece mañana temprano?-

-Perfecto, aquí te espero… -

-Muchas gracias Masao…- La rubia colgó el teléfono del restaurante donde se encontraban y exhalo con alivio. Después se acercó a las niñas con una gran sonrisa.

-Saori… mi hermosa niña…- Besó su frente mientras Serenity les miraba con tristeza.

**CCCCC**

**Hospital Central. Sala de Espera.**

-Artemis… ¿Qué tanto sabes de esa tal Rei?-

-En realidad no mucho Mama Ikuko… Siempre he tratado de mantenerme al margen de esa mujer y su relación con Shinji porque nunca estuve de acuerdo… -

-Sabes… Algo me dice, que ella pudo haberse robado a la princesa…-

-Mamá Ikuko, ¿Qué te puedo decir?... Rei es una mujer desquiciada, capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de algo así…- Artemis con su café se sentó a su lado.- Sabe, el accidente de Shinji pasó muy cerca del hotel donde ella se estaba hospedando, a lo mejor ella tuvo que ver con el accidente…-

-¡Claro que tiene que ver! Esa mujer tiene que ver con todas las desgracias de esta familia. Debemos ir con las autoridades para que busquen a esa mujer como sospechosa del robo de mi nieta y del accidente de Shinji…-

-Si mamá…- Artemis e Ikuko miraron a Serenity frente a ellos.- Tienes razón, esa mujer pudo haberse llevado a Serenity…-Ella quería hacernos daño a Shinji y a mí y que mejor manera de lastimarnos que llevándose a la niña y provocando el accidente… Vamos ahora mismo a denunciarla…- Ikuko y Artemis se levantaron del sillón.

-Pero no tenemos pruebas, son solo suposiciones-

-Si Artemis, pero tenemos que descartar cualquier posibilidad.- Finalizó Ikuko.

**CCCCC**

Mientras tanto Luna Yamasaki, con ayuda de su chofer, comenzaron a repartir copias de la foto de la pequeña Serenity Hirayama cerca de la Mansión Tsukino y el parque donde fue la última vez donde vieron a la bebe. Hablaron con varias personas sin obtener información relevante. Pero la esperanza de encontrar a la pequeña y de estar ayudando para ello, los hacía sentir mejor.

**CCCCC**

**Oficina de Policía.**

-Shinji registró a esa niña con su apellido y le prometió a esa mujer que abriría un fideicomiso para que sus dos hijas tuvieran los mismos derechos y así pudieran heredar su fortuna por partes iguales.- Artemis narraba al oficial y a Serenity que le miraba muy sorprendida.

-¿Shinji hizo eso?-

-Lo iba a hacer justo antes de la fiesta pero el notario se enfermó y ya no pudo hacerlo.- El oficial intervino.

-¿Ella tiene manera de enterarse de esto de algún modo, o por otra persona?-

-Rei trabajó una temporada como su asistente personal, tenía llave de su oficina y acceso a todos sus documentos.- Serenity bajó el rostro, pensativa.

**CCCCC**

**Hospital Central. Sala de Espera.**

**Al día siguiente.**

-¿Dónde estará Luna? ¿Dónde? Mi princesa necesita cuidados especiales por su corazón, llevar una vida tranquila iba a ser su mejor medicina… -

-La vamos a encontrar amiga, no pierdas la fe…-

-Daría mi vida para que esto solo fuera una pesadilla,.. Y mi princesa pudiera llevar una vida tranquila, normal, como cualquier persona,.. Cerca de su familia y seres queridos… Tengo miedo Luna… Mucho miedo…- Serenity y su amiga se abrazaron mientras liberaban ambas su llanto.

**CCCCC**

**Shinjuku. Oficinas del Gobierno.**

-Gracias, gracias Masao…- Agradecía la hermosa rubia con lágrimas en los ojos, al ver que le ofrecían la silla frente al escritorio de Masao Kuro, un hombre de casi cuarenta años, alto, robusto, cabello castaño y ojos verdes quien era un importante político, amigo suyo desde varios años atrás.

-Ayer me dejaste muy preocupado.- Comentó el político mientras se sentaba en su silla.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó querida?- La joven secó un par de lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos con un pañuelo y respiró profundamente para comenzar su relato.

-Un hombre me engañó, hizo una boda falsa y yo me creí todo… Y cuando yo quede embarazada de mis mellizas, me abandonó… Pero ahora regresó y me quiere quitar a mis hijas.-

-¡Que sinvergüenza!-

-Sí y yo estoy sola en el mundo, tu sabes que no tengo familia y la poca herencia que mis padres me dejaron la tengo que proteger para mis hijas.-

-Así que tienes unas mellizas…-

-Sí, están divinas…- Le sonrió.- Tienen un año y necesito registrarlas, únicamente como hijas mías… No quiero que lleven el apellido de ese desgraciado…-

-Te entiendo…- Rei se acercó un poco al frente y puso su mano derecha sobre la mano izquierda del hombre.

-¿Tú crees que puedas ayudarme con eso?-

**CCCCC**

**Hospital Central. Habitación 109.**

-Amor…- Serenity se acercó a su esposo y tomó su mano izquierda entre las suyas.- Soy yo, Serenity…-

-Señora Hirayama, solo puede quedarse unos momentos, enseguida regreso por usted.- Indicó el doctor antes de salir de la habitación.

-Aquí estoy mi amor.- Shinji hablaba un poco y a un volumen muy bajo, parecía delirar.- Te amo tanto…-

-Sere...-

-Shh…Tranquilo... Nada nos va a separar mi amor…-

-Ella… Ella…- Serenity frunció su mirada.

-¿Ella que Shinji?...- Una gran angustia se apoderó de su pecho.- Shinji por favor dímelo…- En ese momento el monitor de pulsaciones comenzó a indicar la aceleración en el pulso del joven banquero.- ¿Ella tiene a nuestra hija Shinji? … ¿Fue Rei la que se robó a nuestra hija y provocó el accidente?... ¡Dímelo Shinji por favor!- Fue en ese momento cuando Shinji Hirayama respiró profundamente para después dar su última exhalación.-

-¿Shinji?...- Murmuró con los ojos muy abiertos la joven. El sonido del monitor comenzó a ser continuo. Los ojos de Serenity se llenaron de lágrimas.-No… Shinji… ¡Shinji!-

**CCCCC**

**Shinjuku. Oficinas del Gobierno.**

-Masao, por favor, necesito tu protección, necesito que me ayudes a registrar a mis hijas solamente como hijas mías, tú tienes influencias aquí, no permitas que él nos encuentre por favor.- Suplicaba la rubia. Kuro la miraba fijamente mientras pensaba que hacer.- Masao por favor… Te lo suplico Masao…-

-Está bien Rei…- El hombre puso su mano derecha sobre la de la joven que se posaba en su brazo izquierdo y le sonrió.- Te voy a ayudar…-

-Gracias Masao… Muchas gracias… A partir de este momento, puedes contar conmigo de manera incondicional.- Masao le sonrió con cierta complicidad.

-¿Y cómo quieres registrar a tus hijas Rei?- La joven volvió a acercar su rostro y le miró con seriedad.

-Quiero que mis hijas se llamen Saori y…- Lo pensó por unos segundos y sonrió con malicia.- Serena… Y que las dos sean solamente hijas de Reiko Nishi.-Masao y Reiko sonrieron sellando su acuerdo.

**CCCCC**

**Hospital Central. Habitación 109.**

Serenity salió de la habitación llorando y llamando a gritos al doctor, quien al escucharla corrió hacia ella seguido de una enfermera.

-¡Doctor mi marido no responde! ¡Por favor, haga algo, ayúdelo!- Los tres entraron de nuevo a la habitación y el doctor se apresuró a revisar a su paciente con el apoyo de su enfermera. Con rapidez iniciaron nuevamente el proceso de reanimación frente a los ojos de Serenity, quien lloraba con más dolor cada vez que veía el cuerpo de su esposo estremecerse por las descargas de las paletas de reanimación.

-Es inútil señora Hirayama… Lo siento mucho…- Serenity lo miró con su rostro bañado en llanto negando con su cabeza lo que acababa de escuchar. El grito de dolor que salió de su garganta fue desgarrador. Corrió a la cama donde Shinji acababa de perder la vida y se abrazó a él, ante la mirada de pesar del doctor y la enfermera., quienes le permitieron permanecer junto a él por un momento.

-Shinji por favor no te mueras, no me dejes sola, te necesito, abre los ojos… Por favor… Mírame, despierta mi amor, por favor…- Suplicaba entre su llanto.

-Señora Hirayama por favor, acompáñeme, ya no puede estar aquí…-

-Es que Shinji no está muerto doctor, él va a despertar…-

-Lo siento mucho, señora, pero el señor Shinji Hirayama… Ya falleció…-

-¡No!...- Serenity se aferró al pecho de su esposo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.-

-Por favor, venga conmigo.- El doctor se acercó y le tomó su brazo izquierdo, Serenity se incorporó y entre lágrimas se dejó conducir fuera de la habitación.

**CCCCC**

**Shinjuku. Oficinas del Gobierno.**

**Horas más tarde.**

-Aquí están las actas de tus hijas Rei...- La rubia dejó en la alfombra de la oficina a Saori junto a una curiosa Serenity que de inmediato se acercó a ella para tomarla de la mano, la pequeña de ojos oscuros le sonrió.

-A ver…- Reiko se acercó a Masao y tomó las actas en sus manos.-

-Serena y Saori Nishi… Así que ya quedó estipulado que son hijas tuyas y de padre desconocido.- Reiko cerró el sobre y miró al político con una gran sonrisa.-

-¡Muchísimas gracias Masao!- El hombre se acercó a las niñas sonriendo. Estiró su mano derecha para tocar la mejilla izquierda de Saori, pero esta frunció su mirada e hizo el intento de apartarse, por lo que Serenity se acercó a la mano del hombre para tomar su mano con su manita izquierda y de esa forma evitar que tocara a la pequeña de cabellos oscuros. Masao le sonrió a la pequeña rubia que solo se limitó a observarlo.

-Eres muy valiente Rei… Registrar a tus hijas como madre soltera, criarlas y sacarlas a delante no es nada fácil.-

-Lo sé Masao. Y tener la seguridad de que nada ni nadie me las va a quitar me da la fuerza suficiente para salir adelante y hacer de ellas dos, dos chicas de bien.- Masao sonrió ampliamente y se levantó para acercarse a la rubia.

-Te admiro. Y bueno, si no tienen a donde ir, pueden quedarse en alguna de mis propiedades, no sé, tal vez te gustaría trabajar aquí, conmigo.-

-¿Me estás hablando en serio?-

-Por supuesto, aunque bueno… No sé si te sea muy complicado adaptarte al ritmo de trabajo en el gobierno, porque el carácter lo tienes, no me queda la menor duda.-

-Y aunque fuera lo más difícil del mundo lo haría, porque para mí, lo más importante es sacar a mis hijas adelante, por ellas haría cualquier cosa. Así que yo feliz viviría aquí, en esta ciudad, lejos del hombre que me engañó.-

-Entonces no se diga más. Mandaré a llamar a mi chofer para que te lleve a la casa que esté más cerca de aquí, instálate tranquilamente y el lunes por la mañana te presentas aquí…- La miró detenidamente de arriba abajo y le sonrió de forma seductora.- Como mi asistente personal…- Le guiñó un ojo. Reiko le sonrió ampliamente.

-Masao, muchas gracias.- Le abrazó. – Gracias…- Hizo un gesto de repulsión antes de volver a mirarlo a la cara con una flamante sonrisa.- ¡Que Dios te Bendiga y te pague tanta bondad!- Masao amplió su sonrisa mientras le abrazaba nuevamente y ella fruncía su rostro de la incomodidad.

**CCCCC**

**Shinjuku. Residencia Kuro.**

Reiko con Saori en brazos preparaba dos biberones, maldijo internamente al ver que la leche en polvo que tenía el bote frente a ella, ya no tenía suficiente para ambos, por lo que preparo uno y el otro con lo poco que quedaba, siendo éste último el que le dio a la pequeña rubia que permanecía cabizbaja en medio de la cama de la habitación principal.

-Ten Serena…- Le puso el biberón frente a ella. La pequeña al verlo lo tomó entre sus manitas con tristeza.- Lo siento, si tu hermanita deja algo, te doy más si no, no. Ni creas que voy a tener consideraciones contigo solo porque estás enferma del corazón.- La bebé le miró fijamente.- Anda, ¡Come!- Le dio la espalda y con Saori en brazos se sentó en la mecedora que había en una esquina de la habitación para darle su biberón. La pequeña Serena suspiró y se llevó su biberón a su boquita.

**CCCCC**

**Al día siguiente…**

Mientras desayunaba y esperaba a que llegara el personal de servicio que Masao le había prometido contratar para ella. Reiko leía tranquilamente las páginas del _Asahi Shinbun_ del día. Hasta que sus ojos leyeron una noticia que le provocó un escalofrío.

_Le damos nuestro más sentido pésame a la hija del reconocido y fallecido Doctor Kenji Tsukino (+), la distinguida y apreciable señora Serenity Hirayama, por la irreparable pérdida de su esposo, el honorable señor Shinji Hirayama, uno de los Directivos Bancarios más importantes del País. Descanse en Paz._

-Se murió Shinji…- Murmuró. Cerró las páginas del periódico y lo aventó al centro del elegante comedor.- Ahora ya nadie podrá denunciarme… Y mucho menos encontrarme aquí… Nadie sabe que conozco a Masao… Pero cuando las niñas cumplan veinticinco años… Nos volvemos a ver Serenity Tsukino… - Frunció su mirada llena de rencor.- Nunca debiste meterte con mi hombre Serenity… Y por hacerlo, ahora tendrás que vivir el infierno de no saber dónde está tu hija… - Comenzó a reír estruendosamente.-

**CCCCC**

**Shibuya. Mansión Hirayama.**

**Más tarde.**

-Pero es que mi hija no puede desaparecer de esa manera Oficial.-

-Desafortunadamente así es señora Hirayama, hemos buscado a su hija por todos lados y no hay rastro de ella. El problema es que entre más tiempo pase, las probabilidades de encontrarla son menores.

-¿La están buscando también fuera de Tokyo, en todos los distritos, es decir, en todas partes?- Cuestionó angustiada Ikuko.

-En todas partes señora Tsukino, la foto y el aviso de la desaparición de la pequeña, así como el paradero de la señora Rei han sido enviados a todo el país.-

-¿Qué más podemos hacer oficial?... Yo me estoy volviendo loca con este infierno…- Dio media vuelta y miró a su madre.- Mamá… - Se refugió en sus brazos. Luna tomó la palabra.

-Oficial ¿Y si nosotros contratamos por nuestra parte un detective privado que llevara el caso junto con ustedes?-

-Están en su derecho señorita Yamasaki y podría ser benéfico para todos…-

-Sí.- Serenity miró a su amiga con esperanza en sus ojos.- Vamos a contratar a ese detective cuanto antes…- Miró al oficial.- Para que busquen a mi hija hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario Oficial.-

**CCCCC**

**Shinjuku. Oficinas del Gobierno.**

**Días después.**

-Señora Nishi…- Le llamó un mensajero.- Le traigo la correspondencia del señor Kuro.- Este sobre amarillo es urgente.

-Gracias…-

La tomó y el joven se alejó. Reiko miró los sobres blancos y los dejó en su escritorio para prestarle atención al sobre amarillo tamaño carta que traía la leyenda de URGENTE en color rojo. Lo abrió y sacó las hojas que contenía. Llevándose una enorme sorpresa.

En sus manos tenía un par de hojas. En una de ellas una impresión de la fotografía de la pequeña Serenity Hirayama con la notificación de su extravío. Y en otra hoja, un retrato hablado de su persona, solicitando su localización y pronta detención por el delito de secuestro y presunto homicidio, acompañadas por los oficios pertinentes. Reiko miró con angustia ambos retratos hasta que una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y comenzó a guardar todo y esconderlo en su cajón izquierdo.

-Rei…- La rubia se puso de pie.

-Hola Masao…-

-¿Alguna novedad?-

-No… No, ninguna…- Se acercó a él para impedir que se acercara más a su escritorio.

-Bien… Por cierto, ¿qué te parece si cenamos hoy?- Le regaló una sonrisa seductora. Rei fingió una sonrisa pudorosa.

-Me encantaría pero… No tengo con quien dejar a mis hijas…-

-No te preocupes, cenamos en mi casa… Bueno, tú casa… Y con que cerremos bien el cuarto, asunto resuelto...-

-Será un honor, futuro primer ministro…- Le sonrió coqueta. Masao acarició su mejilla derecha y le guiño un ojo antes de entrar a su despacho. Rei de inmediato cambió su sonrisa por una mueca.

_ -"Que asco me das Masao… Pero ni modo, por el momento lo que más me conviene es permanecer bajo tus influencias políticas…"-_

**CCCCC**

**9 Años Después.**

**Bunkyō, Tokyo. 1999.**

**Tōkyō Katedoraru Sei Maria Daiseidō (1)**

Dentro de los muros de hormigón de la Catedral, una ceremonia sacramental de matrimonio se llevaba a cabo. La unión tan esperada de un hombre y una mujer muy queridos por la Alta Sociedad de Japón.

El matrimonio Fukuyoshi –Yamasaki.

El prestigiado abogado Artemis Fukuyoshi unía su vida a la hermosa y reconocida Psicóloga Luna Yamasaki. Ambos hijos únicos y por lo consiguiente, herederos de la fortuna de sus familias. Se les veía muy enamorados, y completamente felices. El amor que irradiaba la pareja se podía apreciar desde cualquier punto del lugar. Algo que llenaba de alegría y nostalgia a sus seres queridos.

Sobre todo, a una de sus madrinas y dama de honor de la flamante novia.

_-"Dios mío, te pido por la felicidad de Luna y Artemis, se lo merecen. Sé que solo debería pedirte por ellos hoy pero… Te pido también por mi hija… Señor mío, si la maldad de los hombres apartó a mi princesa de mi lado, al menos dame el consuelo de que Tú, donde quiera que ella esté, la estás cuidando y protegiendo. En Ti creo y en Ti confío."- _Era la oración llena de fe y esperanza de Serenity Tsukino.

**CCCCC**

**Shinjuku. Oficinas del Gobierno.**

-Me van a jubilar en unos días y debo dejar el cargo junto a algunas propiedades.-

-¿Y qué va a pasar conmigo Masao?- Reiko se levantó de su escritorio molesta y caminó hacia la ventana.

-Bueno, eso depende de ti, yo ya no podré darte trabajo… Pero si podría pagar por tus servicios…- Esbozó una sonrisa cínica. Reiko apretó sus puños.- No quiero perderte…- Se acercó a ella y Reiko lo miró de frente con molestia.

-Masao… No se puede perder lo que nunca se ha tenido. Yo he hecho muchísimo por ti. Fui yo quien te impulso para que por fin pudieras ser el Primer Ministro… Así que si no quieres que tu esposa se entere de lo nuestro, espero una muy buena liquidación. – Masao entrecerró sus ojos.

-¿Qué, estás loca?-

-Masao… Me usaste y te usé…- Se acercó a él y lo rodeó para tomarlo de sus hombros por la espalda.- Pero si sabes lo que te conviene, hagamos las cosas a mi manera… Como imagen pública, tú tienes mucho más que perder, que yo.- Masao se giró le miró con furia.

-Pasa por tu cheque en dos horas y mañana… No te quiero ver aquí…- Reiko sonrió.

-No se preocupe _Señor Primer Ministro.-_ Le habló con ironía.- Nunca nos volveremos a ver.- Le sonrió triunfante mientras Masao le miraba de arriba abajo con ira.

**CCCCC**

**Shinjuku. Residencia Kuro – Nishi.**

Una hermosa niña de largos cabellos dorados cual rayos de sol peinados en dos coletas, piel blanca, nariz respingada, mejillas sonrojadas y labios color carmín, entraba rápidamente a su casa. Y con una gran sonrisa saludaba al personal del servicio. Estaba emocionada y lo único que quería era ver a su hermana para darle una sorpresa. Por lo que, Serena, como el torbellino que era, entró como bólido en busca de ella.

Saori, su hermana, estaba en la biblioteca, como era usual en ella. Una niña preciosa también, de cabellos no tan largos como los de Serena pero igual de hermosos y brillantes en color negro, sus ojos oscuros brillaban como siempre de manera especial, su piel era blanca como la nieve y al igual que su hermana su nariz era delicada y sus labios color carmín. Se encontraba sentada en su sillón favorito leyendo un libro de filosofía. A esa temprana edad, la pequeña mostraba tener un coeficiente intelectual muy superior al de cualquier niña de su edad, al igual que Serena, solo que su rubia hermana era un tanto más, distraída y extrovertida, todo lo contrario a ella, quien se distinguía por su seriedad y disciplina.

-¡Saori!... ¿Dónde estás?... ¡Saori!-

-¡En la biblioteca Serena! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo?- Su rubia hermana entró con entusiasmo a la habitación y se sentó junto a ella.

-¡Saori!- Exclamó con una gran sonrisa.- ¡Mira lo que compré! Con el dinero que obtuve cuando canté ayer.-

-Serena… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte que dejes de hacer eso? Si mi mamá se entera que te da por cantar en el parque y recibir dinero te va a castigar severamente.-

-Sí, ya lo sé. ¡Pero no lo puedo evitar, es muy divertido! Además no lo hago tan mal, a la gente le gusta y por eso me dan algo de dinero y así podemos comprar cosas como estás.- Le enseñó la bolsa de plástico que traía con una gran sonrisa.

-El que lo hagas bien o mal no está en discusión. Pero tú sabes, al rato no digas que no te lo advertí.-

-Está bien… ¡Pero mira!…- Saori exhaló resignada frente a la actitud de su hermana. Serena de su bolsa sacó dos lindas blusas en color rojo con un lindo bordado.- ¿Verdad que están bonitas?- Preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, pero… ¿Para qué quieres dos blusas iguales?-

-Ah, es que una es para ti…- Se la da.- Y otra es para mí…- Saori le mira sorprendida.-

-¿Para mí?- Un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

-¡Claro! Es más, escogí este color porque creo que a ti te va muy bien.-

-Gra-Gracias Serena.- Murmuró sonrojada y sorprendida.

-También compré moños, mira… Pero no te traje porque tú no los usas… Y de todas formas a ti no te hacen falta eres preciosa…- Rio con alegría, Saori solo sonrió sonrojada.- Bueno, voy a probarme la blusa y los moños y regreso para que me digas como me veo…- Y como siempre, salió corriendo a toda velocidad con una gran sonrisa dejando a Saori mirando el regalo que le había dado su hermana.

En ese momento, Reiko llegó a la mansión y como siempre se dirigió a la biblioteca, sabía perfectamente que ahí encontraría a su hija de cabello azabache.

-Saori, mi amor… ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien… Tú dices que estoy enferma del corazón pero yo me siento muy bien.- Sonrió al igual que Reiko.

-Eso me da muchísimo gusto porque yo no te quiero ver mal y tampoco que te duela nada.- Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.- Pero no me vas a negar que al estar enfermita hace que yo te consienta mucho, mucho más mi amor…- Besó su frente y Saori sonreía ante los mimos de su mamá.- _"Ponerte a ti la enfermedad de tu hermana, fue una gran idea… "-_

-Aunque el que siempre me trates como una enferma hace que todos me hagan más caso y tiendan a sobreprotegerme más de lo que necesito.-

-Hija, ¿Por qué dices eso?- Su madre le sonrió.

-Porque es la verdad, aunque también recibo muestras de cariño, como ésta por ejemplo.- Le enseñó la blusa que le regalo su hermana.- Me la acaba de regalar Serena, es muy bonita ¿verdad?- Le compartió sonriente. Reiko frunció la mirada y le arrebató la blusa.

-Serena te dio esto… ¿Y de dónde saco el dinero para comprarla?- Saori tragó saliva y pensó rápido.

-¿De dónde va a ser mamá? De sus ahorros…- Continuó para intentar disminuir la molestia que veía en los ojos dorados de su madre.- Ella se compró una igual y unos moños muy lindos que le combinan muy bien…-

-¿Y dónde están los tuyos?- Saori se puso seria.

-No a mí no me compró, se los compro ella, ya sabes que le encanta peinarse con sus coletas y ponerse moños, yo…-

-¡¿Y solo por eso a ti no te los compró?! ¡¿Qué le pasa a esa niñita, porque hace distinciones contigo?!-

-Mamá, no te enojes, no lo hizo con esa intención… Yo no los uso, no tenía por qué comprarlos…-

-Eso no es pretexto…- Reiko se levantó y llamó a gritos a su otra hija.- ¡SERENA!... ¡SERENA, VEN ACA INMEDIATAMENTE! ¡SERENA!- La niña de ojos azules corrió hasta la biblioteca, usando su blusa nueva y los moños, entró sonriente a pesar de los gritos de su madre, a los cuales ya estaba acostumbrada.

-¡Hola Mamita! ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo hoy?- Iba a abrazarla pero Reiko le tomó de los brazos bruscamente, apretándoselos con fuerza, haciendo que Serena le mirara con gestos de dolor.

-Mamá… No…- Murmuró Saori al ver el rostro de su hermana.

-¡¿Qué no sabes que tu hermana está enferma del corazón y que no puede hacer todo lo que tú haces?! – Serena solo asintió con miedo en su rostro.- ¡¿Por qué no le compraste moños como los tuyos?!-

-Pero mamá, le compré una blusa muy bonita igual a esta para que la estrene el Domingo como yo. Pero a ella no usa moños mamá.-

-¡Pero eso no es motivo para que hagas diferencias, a Saori también le gustan los moños niña tonta!- La aventó al suelo. Saori se puso de pie alarmada. Reiko se acercó a su escritorio y tomó unas tijeras que tenía guardadas en uno de los cajones del mismo.- Saori sal de aquí…-

-Pero mamá…-

-¡QUE SALGAS DE AQUÍ, HAZME CASO!- Saori le miró asustada y más cuando vio que tenía unas tijeras en sus manos.- ¡OBEDECE SAORI!- La pelinegra miró preocupada a su hermana quien comenzaba a llorar, sentada aún en el suelo , antes de salir de la biblioteca, parándose justamente a un lado de la puerta para escuchar lo que iba a suceder pero sin ser vista por su madre.- Niña del demonio, ahora si vas a aprender la lección…- Se acercó a ella y Serena comenzó a llorar con más angustia.- ¡Siempre pensando solamente en ti ¿verdad?, eres una egoísta!... Ven acá.-

-No, no, mamá…-

-¡PARATE!... – La jaló de los brazos y la puso de espaldas, tomo su coleta derecha, la jalo y puso sobre ella las tijeras.- ¡ERES UNA EGOISTA! ¡UNA MALA HERMANA!-

-No… No… No… Mamá… ¡Por favor!- Rogaba entre sollozos. Cuando de pronto escucho el sonido del corte de las tijeras y vio caer en varios mechones largos de cabello, lo que segundos antes había sido la mitad de su larga cabellera dorada, la que tanto amaba y cuidaba. Saori asomó su rostro discretamente y se llevó sus manos a su rostro mientras miraba con gran impresión como su madre cortaba sin remordimiento las coletas de su hermana, a las que tanto amaba, sabía perfectamente. Un par de lágrimas rodaron también por las mejillas de Saori.

-¡ERES UNA MALAGRADECIDA NIÑA!... ¡¿No querías que Saori usara moños?!... ¡PUES AHORA TU TAMPOCO LOS USARAS!-

-¡MAMA NO!... ¡POR FAVOR!... No fue por eso…- Y las tiras de cabello que formaban su coleta izquierda cayeron al suelo.-

-¡ESTO ES PARA QUE PIENSES MUY BIEN LO QUE DICES Y HACES NIÑITA TONTA!- Reiko soltó a la niña y Serena se dejó caer al suelo en medio de los largos mechones de cabello dorado que yacían en el piso. Se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y con dolor sintió que solo le quedaban los chonguitos donde nacían sus coletas ahora ya inexistentes, por lo que, seguramente su cabello ahora le llegaría a los hombros, incluso más arriba de ellos.- ¡Ya deberías saber que en esta casa la prioridad es tu hermana! ¡ELLA ESTA ENFERMA! Anda, levántate…- La tomó de los brazos y la obligó a pararse y después la empujó hacia la puerta.- ¡LARGATE A TU CUARTO, ESTAS CASTIGADA!-

Serena salió corriendo de la biblioteca hacia su habitación, Saori se hizo un lado para dejarla pasar mientras la veía correr llorando desconsolada, contagiándola a ella también. En ese momento Reiko salió de la biblioteca y vio a Saori a mitad del pasillo llorando, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-No… No mi pequeña no llores… Ella, nunca, nunca tendrá más que tu hija… Nunca…- Le dijo con cierta rabia en su voz. Saori solo lloraba la pena de su hermana.

**CCCCC**

**Habitación de Serena.**

La rubia se encontraba en la esquina más apartada de su habitación llorando amargamente sentada en el suelo recargada en la pared y abrazándose a sí misma.

-¿Por qué mi mamá es así conmigo? Quiere más a Saori que a mí…- Sollozó.- ¿Por qué Diosito?... ¿Por qué mi mamá me odia tanto?- Continuó llorando.

**CCCCC**

**Habitación de Saori.**

-Oye mi amor…- Se sentó junto a su hija en la cama y la abrazó.- ¿Te gustaría que viviéramos en Shibuya?- Saori le miró con extrañeza después de secar las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Pero siempre nos has dicho que en esa ciudad fue donde más has sufrido y que nunca la pisarías otra vez…-

-Bueno, pero es de sabios cambiar de opinión. Además, ya pasó mucho tiempo de eso. Dime, ¿te gustaría?-

-La verdad me da lo mismo mamá, pero si tú quieres que nos mudemos allá, no me parece mala idea.- Reiko sonrió.

-¡Qué bueno porque, en menos de un mes estaremos allá!- Saori le miró con sorpresa. Reiko se levantó de su cama y de su bolso de mano sacó un número de la reconocida revista _Toyo Keizai (2)_ y regresó a lado de Saori para mostrarle la portada donde salía una elegante y distinguida pareja.-Mira, ella es Kaori Kashidy y su esposo. Antes de llegar a casa hablé con ella y parece que voy a ser parte de su empresa.- Terminó de decir muy orgullosa la rubia. Saori solo miró con detenimiento al matrimonio de la portada.

**CCCCC**

**Shibuya. Mansión Kashidy.**

**Estudio.**

-Reiko ha trabajado los últimos 9 años como brazo derecho del Primer Ministro en Shinjuku- Una linda mujer joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos color miel tomaba un rico cappuccino en el estudio de su hermano mayor.

-Bueno y… ¿De dónde conoces a esa mujer?-

-Fuimos compañeras en la secundaria, es muy inteligente, es viva… Sé que puede ayudarte con el negocio.-

-Hermanita… Hermanita…- El apuesto hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules se puso de pie y se detuvo detrás de la silla donde su hermosa hermana estaba sentada.- Por mí, no te preocupes… - Depositó un beso en su cabeza para luego sentarse a su lado.- Mira, vete a tu luna de miel los meses que tú quieras, y yo aquí me las arreglo, ¿sí?- Kaori tomó entre sus manos la mano derecha de su hermano.

-Falcon, es que no quiero dejarte solo aquí en el trabajo. Tu separación con Kakyuu está siendo muy dolorosa para ti y para tu hijo. Déjame apoyarte con Reiko, aunque sea estos meses.-

-Pero cuando regreses de tu luna de miel, va a ser difícil quitarle tu puesto a tu amiga.-

-No, ella sabe que es temporal, además, su llamada me cayó como anillo al dedo. Reiko me contó que un hombre la engañó y la dejó con dos niñas, así que estará conforme con que la reacomodemos cuando yo vuelva, ella lo único que quiere es trabajar.-

-Ay, ay, ay… Hermanita.- Falcon se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacía su silla.- Bueno, si eso te hace feliz, dile a tu amiga Reiko que venga a verme.- Kaori se levantó y se acercó a Falcon para abrazarlo.

-Hermano muchas gracias. Vas a ver que no te vas a arrepentir.- Ambos sonrieron.

**CCCCC**

**Shibuya. Centro Luz de la Esperanza.**

**-**El Centro "Luz de la Esperanza", será un espacio para que las madres solteras se sientan amadas y guiadas en su proceso. Hay muchas mujeres en nuestro país que llevan una carga enorme sobre sus espaldas. Y aquí podrán sentirse importantes, queridas y valoradas.- Todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir

Eran las palabras de la aún joven hermosa y sonriente Serenity Tsukino. A su lado derecho como siempre, su amada Madre, Ikuko. Y a su lado izquierdo sus más fieles amigos, Luna y Artemis Fukuyoshi. Al frente de ellos se encontraba un grupo de personas en su mayoría mujeres, de edades variadas y algunos miembros de la prensa más prestigiada del país. Era la inauguración de un Centro de ayuda comunitaria que había terminado de construir y diseñar después de 9 años de trabajo. Detrás de ellos un hermoso listón rojo esperaba ser cortado para dar inicio a una gran labor humanitaria.

En ese momento, Mamá Ikuko puso en las manos de su hija unas tijeras para que cortara el listón y de esa forma dar inicio a la labor del Centro.

-¿Listos?- Mamá Ikuko y los Fukuyoshi le miraron con una sonrisa y asintieron. Serenity tomó el listón y lo cortó. Otra ola de aplausos llenó el lugar.

-¡Adelante, todos sean bienvenidos!- Exclamó Artemis.

**CCCCC**

**Más tarde…**

-Mil felicidades, es una labor impresionante la que estás haciendo. Te conozco, sé que entiendes muy bien lo que están pasando estas mujeres y que lo vives en carne propia.-

-La mayoría de ellas son muy jóvenes y tienen miedo de tener a sus bebés y ser madres solteras. Lo que necesitan es el calor y el amor de una madre que las entienda y que no las juzgue Artemis.-

-Y así evitas que hagan una tontería como la que hizo Rei que destruyó su vida, la de Shinji y la de…- Serenity y Luna bajaron el rostro al escuchar las palabras de Mamá Ikuko.- Y la de mi hija y la de mi nieta…-

**CCCCC**

**Mansión Kashidy.**

**Unas semanas después.**

-Adelante…-

-Con permiso…-

El rubio levantó su mirada para ver entrar en su estudio a una hermosa mujer, alta de cuerpo estilizado enfundada en un elegante vestido negro ceñido a su figura y que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, de brillantes ojos dorados y cabellos rubios con tonalidades naranjas en las puntas que le rozaban poco más debajo de su espalda; usaba también unos elegantes tacones rojos. Seguida de un par de lindas niñas. Falcon después de salir de su ensoñación aclaró su garganta y se puso de pie para saludar.

-¿Cómo está señora Nishi?-

-No, por favor llámame Reiko, por favor…- Solicitó con un tono muy dulce en su voz.

-Está bien… Reiko… Bienvenida…-

-Niñas, vengan para acá…- Las mellizas se pararon frente a ella.

Saori vestía un bonito vestido blanco y suéter en color rojo, su cabello un poco ondulado caía suelto hasta la mitad de su espalda. Por su parte Serena portaba un vestido blanco igual al de Saori pero con un suéter en color rosa pastel, su cabello lacio le llegaba casi a los hombros, debido al corte que Reiko le había hecho.

-¿Y estás preciosidades como se llaman?-

-Perdón, es que no tengo con quien dejarlas, acabamos de llegar a la ciudad.

-No, no te preocupes. Están hermosas.- Reiko sonrió.

-Bueno, ella es Saori… Anda, saluda…- Le empujó ligeramente para que se acercara al rubio y lo saludara cordialmente. A pesar de la seriedad de Saori, Falcon besó su mejilla y le provocó que esbozara una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.-

-Mucho gusto Saori.-

-Y ella es Serena…- La rubia le sonrió ampliamente lo que contagió a Falcon, quien no solo besó su mejilla sino que también permitió que Serena le abrazara efusivamente.

-¿Cómo estás Serena?-

-¡Muy bien gracias!-

-¡Pero que abrazo tan rico!- Ambos se separaron, Falcon tomó sus manos y ambos compartieron una sonrisa fraterna.- ¿Te han dicho que eres una niña muy linda?- Serena se sonrojó e iba a agradecerle pero Reiko la jalo disimuladamente hacia ella.-En realidad las dos… Bueno las tres…- Reiko le miró con "dulzura" mientras reía por el comentario. En ese momento, un niño muy apuesto entró al estudio con una guitarra eléctrica en su hombro.

-Papá ya me voy, Yaten me está esperando…-

-No, no, no, ven… Pasa y saluda.- El hombre extendió su mano izquierda para que su hijo se acercara. Al tenerlo junto a él, lo tomó por los hombros y lo llevó frente a las visitas.

-Buenos días…- Saludó un guapo jovencito delgado, de cabello color negro y ojos azules.

-Seiya, mira… Ella es la señora Reiko y ellas son sus hijas, Saori y Serena.- El joven asintió y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la rubia, ésta esbozó una gran sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojarse. Saori les miró con extrañeza.

**CCCCC**

**Mansión Tsukino. **

**30 de junio de 1999.**

Frente a Serenity se encontraba un pastel de chocolate, su favorito, con 10 velitas que acababa de acomodar. Invariablemente, los recuerdos de su hija perdida se acumularon en su memoria. Desde el día que nació, el día de su fiesta de primer año, hasta la última vez que la vio en su carriola en el parque por la tarde. En sus brazos aún conservaba el pequeño conejito de peluche que tanto le gustaba a su bebé. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus mejillas. Recordó el momento en que conoció a la mujer que le destrozó la vida, a su fallecido esposo incluso a la hija de Rei y Shinji y lo bien que se había integrado con su princesa. Sonrió con ironía, el llamado de la sangre estaba presente entre ellas, ¿Cómo era posible que no lo notara antes?... Mamá Ikuko llegó a su lado.

-¿Qué habrá sido de mi hija mamá?-

**CCCCC**

**14 años después.**

**Mansión Tsukino. **

**30 de junio de 2013.**

-¿Qué habrá sido de Serenity?... ¿Qué…?- Mamá Ikuko bajó el rostro y después abrazó a su hija.

**CCCCC**

**Mansión Kou.**

**30 de junio de 1999.**

-¡Me encanta ver a mis sobrinas tan felices!- Exclamaba Kaori mientras que con ayuda de su esposo Hiram Kou, llevaba el enorme pastel de fresa y chocolate para las cumpleañeras.

-Hoy es un gran día para ellas…-

**CCCCC**

**14 años después.**

**Mansión Kou.**

**30 de junio de 2013.**

-Sí, un gran día para toda la familia.- Hiram sonrió a las palabras de su esposa y después la besó con mucho amor.

**CCCCC**

**Mansión Kashidy.**

**30 de junio de 1999.**

-Saori mi amor, baja.-

-¡Ya voy!- Saori bajaba las escaleras con una gran sonrisa.-

-Mi amor…- Le recibió su madre al final de las escaleras.

**CCCCC**

**14 años después.**

**Mansión Kashidy.**

**30 de junio de 2013.**

-¡Estás preciosa en ese hermoso vestido rojo!-

Saori le sonrió y se detuvo frente a su madre, mientras tomaba con su mano derecha el colgante dorado que portaba en forma de "S" con una luna creciente de diamante incrustada en la última curva de la letra. Su vestido era strapless, entallado a su cuerpo y le llegaba un poco arriba de sus rodillas. Lo combinaba con unos finos y altos tacones negros. Su cabello oscuro y lacio le llegaba a la mitad de su cintura y brillaba de manera inigualable. Su maquillaje resaltaba sus ojos oscuros con la sombra champagne que usaba y el delineador negro que enmarcaba su mirada enigmática, sus largas pestañas terminaban por darle vida a sus ojos. Sus labios rojos resultaban una verdadera tentación a los ojos de todos los chicos que la miraran.

-Gracias Mamá.-

**CCCCC**

**Mansión Kashidy.**

**30 de junio de 1999.**

**Estudio.**

-¡Vamos, vamos! Que tu mamá nos espera.- Le decía un apuesto hombre rubio a la niña de ojos azules y cabello dorado que le tomaba de la mano al salir de su estudio.

-Sí, vamos…- Le respondió sonriendo.-

-Serena…- Le detuvo y luego tomó sus manos para mirarla fijamente.- Serena, ¡Estás hermosa!- Se inclinó y se apoyó en una de sus rodillas para estar un poco más a su altura.- Serena… ¡Wow!-

**CCCCC**

**14 años después.**

**Mansión Kashidy.**

**30 de junio de 2013.**

La rubia reía a carcajadas al ver la muestra de afecto tan caballerosa de su padre al estar de rodillas ante ella con una rosa de un lindo color rosa.

-En este vestido blanco, pareces toda una princesa.-

El vestido blanco que portaba esa noche la rubia era idéntico al de su hermana Saori,ella lo combinaba con unos hermosos tacones rosas, la cual la hacían verse muy moderna y glamurosa. Su largo cabello dorado lo había peinado con su usual estilo de coletas que ahora le llegaban a las caderas; el mismo peinado que tanto odiaba su madre y el cual volvió a hacerse cuando su cabello creció de nuevo. Ella también portaba el colgante en forma de "S" que su verdadero padre Shinji Hirayama le había regalado, aunque ella ya no lo recordara.

Serena aun riendo tomó la rosa que le daba su padre y se acercó a él.

-¡Te quiero Papá!-

Falcon se puso de pie y con sus manos enmarcó el rostro de la rubia a quien amaba como si fuera su hija de sangre. La miró a los ojos con una sonrisa y después besó su frente. Serena le sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos. Falcon la estrechó en ellos con toda la fuerza que pudo, claro, sin llegar a lastimarla. Al separarse, el dije de "S" que portaba se atoró en uno de los botones de su camisa por lo que rieron y el rubio ayudó a su hija a desengancharse de su camisa.

-Listo… Anda, vayamos antes de que a tu mamá le dé un colapso.- Serena asintió riendo.

En el comedor de la mansión se encontraban reunidos casi toda la familia Kashidy, el matrimonio Kou y los amigos más cercanos de las hermanas. Mientras todos entonaban el tradicional canto las mellizas Kashidy, como se les conocía ahora, se acercaban a su pastel que estaba iluminado por unas lindas velitas. Ambas sonrientes y tomadas de las manos; se miraron fijamente y entre ellas se felicitaban con mucho cariño y complicidad.

A la cuenta de tres, las mellizas Kashidy soplaron a la vez para apagar sus velitas, todos los presentes les aplaudieron y comenzaron a felicitarlas.

Un par de horas más tarde, después de la cena y un brindis, ambas se encontraban en la sala compartiendo con sus amistades cada una por su lado.

Serena recibía un abrazo de su mejor amiga cuando un atractivo chico se acercó a ella llamando su atención.

-Espero que hayas pedido el mismo deseo que yo…- Le dijo casi en un susurro, que la rubia y su amiga escucharon muy bien. El chico se alejó y ambas se miraron entre sí con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Que éxito tiene Serena con los muchachos! – Exclamó Kaori.

-¿Eso te parece bien?- La voz de Reiko denotaba molestia.

-¡Claro! Serena está en el mejor momento de su vida.- Puntualizó la pelirroja mientras miraba con orgullo a su sobrina de cabellos dorados.

-Saori también lo está… Y sin embargo, se comporta con mucha más prudencia y con más clase.-

-Bueno ella tiene otra personalidad, Saori es introvertida, más seria. En cambio Serena es más extrovertida, alegre; a mí me encanta su forma de ser.

-Pues a mí no.-

-Bueno a ti ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te molesta Reiko? Es muy desagradable escucharte a cada momento criticar a Serena. Si yo fuera una extraña, hasta pensaría que Serena no es tu hija.- Reiko le miró fijamente.

-Mira, yo no pretendo ser linda y la amiguita de mis hijas, yo tengo la obligación de inculcarles principios, formarles, hacerles ver sus errores y sus conductas negativas.-

-Está bien que lo hagas, pero hazlo con objetividad. Serena se esfuerza por darte gusto pero nunca lo logra y con tu actitud, yo creo que nunca lo va a lograr.- Kaori dejó su plato en la mesa y se marchó un tanto disgustada con su cuñada. Mientras que Reiko le seguía con la mirada llena de amargura.

-Serena y Saori le han dado mucha alegría a mi vida. Pero me gustaría que Seiya también estuviera aquí conmigo.- Falcon y Hiram juntaron sus copas y bebieron un poco de vino. Kaori se reunió con ellos tomándose del brazo derecho de su esposo.- Lo extraño, y ahora que murió Kakyuu, su madre, ya nada lo ata en Australia.-

-Lleva muchos años viviendo allá. Seguramente no debe ser fácil para él dejar toda la vida que ha construido, como por ejemplo esa banda de rock que tiene con los chicos, cuñado. Así que no lo tomes personal.- Comentó divertido Hiram. Haciendo reír a sus acompañantes.- Pero te entiendo, yo también extraño a mi Yaten, aunque Kaori y yo hayamos tenido más oportunidad de verlo cuando nos visita o cuando nos permite irlo a ver allá. Deberías verlos, Seiya, Yaten y su amigo Taiki son excelentes arriba de un escenario.- Falcon sonrió con nostalgia. Kaori lo notó e intervino.

-Tarde o temprano va a regresar hermano, y no solo por el ofrecimiento de dirigir el Corporativo, que es muy atractivo, sino porque Seiya es un muchacho sensible, yo estoy segura de que extraña su país, su familia.-

-Pero yo tengo que tomar decisiones en la empresa y si este fin de semana, no tengo respuesta de su parte, nombraré a Serena, Vicepresidente Comercial. Dice bien el dicho que al buen entendedor, pocas palabras.-Hiram asintió y Kaori miró a su hermano con cariño. Mientras Reiko desde la sala observaba pensativa a la rubia de su hija.

*****FLASHBACK*****

**Shibuya. Mansión Hirayama. 1990.**

Reiko tomó la carpeta y que aún conservaba en sus manos y comenzó a leer el contenido de las hojas que tenía en las manos.

-Maldito… ¡Maldito me mentiste!... ¡Mi hija no está en tu testamento!-.

*****FLASHBACK*****

_-"Por vengarme de tus padres, me quedé contigo… Si hubiera sabido lo rica que iba a ser al casarme con Falcon, tal vez no me hubiera hecho cargo de ti. Ha sido una tortura tenerte como hija todos estos años…"_

Lejos de ahí Falcon, Kaori y Hiram seguían conversando.

-Y de verdad, ¿piensas que Seiya sigue resentido contigo?- Falcon asintió a la pregunta de su cuñado.

-Aunque me duela, tengo que aceptar que al casarme con Reiko…- Miró con tristeza la copa que tenía sujeta con su mano derecha.- Perdí a mi hijo…-

-Seiya se sintió desplazado… Y con razón hermano. –

-Pero no te sientas culpable cuñado, tú tenías que rehacer tu vida.-

-Si Hiram, pero debí darle un lugar especial a mi hijo frente a la que iba a ser mi nueva familia.- Suspiró.- Me duele cuñado, me duele. Pero yo soy el único responsable de que mi hijo no quiera vivir a mi lado.-

**CCCCC**

**Mansión Tsukino. **

**30 de junio de 1999.**

-¡Pasen, pasen!- Exclamó Ikuko al recibir al matrimonio Fukuyoshi en la sala de su mansión.- Serenity, mira quienes llegaron…-

**CCCCC**

**14 años después.**

**Mansión Tsukino.**

**30 de junio de 2013.**

-¡Que sorpresa tan agradable!- Saludo la hermosa mujer de cabellos plateados a los recién llegados.

-Sabemos que hoy es un día difícil para las dos y queríamos estar con ustedes.-

**-**Gracias Artemis, pero por favor, siéntense…- Todos toman un lugar en la elegante sala de estilo contemporáneo.- Su apoyo y cariño han sido muy importantes para nosotras en todos estos años.-

-Ojalá les trajéramos buenas noticias…-

-¿Son tan malas Luna?- Ikuko le miró preocupada.-

-El investigador habló conmigo esta mañana y decidió… - Intervino Artemis.- Abandonar el caso.- Serenity bajó con tristeza su rostro. Luna e Ikuko le miraron con preocupación.- Dijo que seguir buscando a Serenity es perder tiempo y dinero así que se da por vencido.- Serenity respiró profundamente y se esforzó por sonreír.

-Bueno, buscaré otro investigador privado. Pensé que se trataba de algo peor.-

-¿Peor?, pero hija, es el sexto investigador que abandona el caso…-

-Investigadores hay muchos mamá. Lo peor sería que, por su problema en el corazón, mi hija estuviera…- Serenity miró ausente el suelo.-

-¿Muerta?- Todos miraron a Ikuko.- Hijita, esa es una posibilidad, que tenemos que aceptar. Shinji nunca tuvo problemas con su corazón pero, no sabemos si con la princesa sucedió lo mismo.-

-El punto es que sana, viva o muerta, ¡llevas buscando a tu hija veinticuatro años!- Exclamó Luna.- Y nada… ¿Por qué no te resignas de una vez?- Serenity se levantó de su lugar.-

-No puedo resignarme Luna, no voy a resignarme.-

-Pero tampoco puedes pasar la vida así.- Mencionó Artemis.- Además de que te has gastado una fortuna en investigadores, cada vez la desilusión y el dolor es mayor.-

-Mientras tenga vida, me voy a dedicar a buscarla. No me importa el dinero o la desilusión, lo único que le da sentido a todo, es la posibilidad de volver a abrazar a mi hija.- Todos se miraron entre sí.- Así que no me pidan que renuncie a ella, Porque jamás… Jamás lo voy a hacer.- Les miró con gran convicción en sus ojos azules.-

**CCCCC**

**Mansión Kashidy.**

-Bueno ya chicas, no nos hagan pedírselo dos veces, complazcan a su tío preferido y a la audiencia con ese gran talento que me heredaron.-

Hoshimi tomó de la mano a las mellizas y las acercó a la sala donde las mejores amigas de las chicas ya las esperaban con un par de hermosas guitarras negras electroacústicas y todos los invitados tomaban un sitio alrededor de ellas para escucharlas mientras las animaban a que le hicieran caso a su tío, quien después de besar sus frentes y darle un pequeño apretón a la nariz respingada de Serena, y guiñarle un ojo a Saori regresó a su lugar junto a Kaori y Falcon quienes les miraban sonrientes desde el sofá de enfrente. Reiko permaneció recargada en uno de los muros de la sala alejada de la gente observando todo con su mirada fruncida, gracias a los desniveles de la mansión podía ver todo sin problema.

Ambas guitarras negras eran iguales solo las diferenciaban una estrella y una luna plateadas que habían pedido les labraran para personalizarlas, no es que no las identificaran a simple vista, ya que Saori al ser zurda, sabían perfectamente cual le pertenecía a cada quien. Saori tomó la de la estrella y se sentó en una silla alta a la derecha de Serena que tomó la guitarra con la luna creciente y tomó su lugar también. Intercambiaron algunas palabras y sonrisas mientras sus amigas se alejaban y algunos invitados comenzaban a pedir complacencias de canciones.

-Estoy seguro de que cuando Seiya las escuche tendrá un motivo más para quedarse.- Falcon rio por las palabras de su cuñado.

-En ese caso les pediré que canten todos los días, sobre todo a Serena.-

-Y luego dices que yo exagero al decir que soy el fan número uno de mis sobrinas cariño.- Kaori rio a carcajadas, después de las palabras de su esposo y maestro de música de sus sobrinas.

-Bueno, este tema tiene mucho que no lo tocamos pero como recientemente le hicimos algunos cambios lo vamos a estrenar y de una vez les digo a mis papitos que asumo toda la responsabilidad.- Todos rieron por los gestos infantiles de Serena, claro, excepto Reiko.- Mi hermana hizo de mi letra una obra maestra así que estamos seguras de que les encantará.-

-¡Vamos amiga!- Exclamó la mejor amiga de Serena, que ya imaginaba que tema sería y le sonrió con complicidad, provocando que la audiencia comenzara a aplaudir también para animar a las mellizas. Saori asintió y ambas comenzaron a rasguear en sus guitarras. Siendo Saori la primera en comenzar a cantar.

-_I can be tough, I can be strong, but with you, it's not like that at all… __There's a girl, who gives a shit… _(3)

Falcon enarcó una de sus cejas y miró con sorpresa a una sonrojada Saori mientras todos comenzaban a reír y a gritar exclamaciones al respecto de la letra de la canción y claro, Serena reía.

_-Behind this wall, you´ve just walked through it… And I remember all those crazy things you said, you left them riding through my head, you're always there, you're everywhere, but right now I wish you were here. All those crazy things we did, didn't think about it, just went with it, you're always there, you're everywhere, but right now I wish you were here. _(4)

Y en ese momento Serena se unió como segunda voz a su hermana añadiendo un sentimiento y carisma especial que hizo a todos, incluyendo a su padre y tíos, reír a carcajadas por los gestos alusivos que hacía por la letra de la canción.

-_Damn, damn, damn, what I'd do to have you here, here, here… __(5)_

Saori continuó en coro.

_-I wish you were here. _(6)

Saori miró a su hermana sonriendo para que continuara con la canción.

_-I love the way you are, "It's who I am, don't have to try hard" _(7)

Tanto su mejor amiga como su Hermana y su padre observaron cierta melancolía en el rostro de Serena al cantar esos versos, pero solo su mejor amiga sabía quién había inspirado esa canción, por lo que le regalo una sonrisa llena de nostalgia.

_-We always say, say like it is, and the truth is that I really miss… All those crazy things you said, you left them riding through my head, you're always there, you're everywhere, but right now I wish you were here. All those crazy things we did, didn't think about it, just went with it, you're always there, you're everywhere, but right now I wish you were here. _(8).

Y fue el turno de Saori para hacer una segunda voz en la canción, tal cual lo hizo Serena anteriormente

-_Damn, damn, damn, what I'd do to have you here, here, here… I wish you were here… Damn, damn, damn, what I'd do to have you here, here, here… I wish you were here… _(9)

Saori se mantuvo al mando de la canción y Serena inició unas lindas armonías haciendo gala de su amplio registro vocal y que emocionaron a sus invitados.

_-No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you go, that I never wanna let go. No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you go, that I never wanna let go. __(10)_

Falcon al escuchar a sus hijas sonreía orgulloso desde su lugar, amaba escucharlas, y entre más las observaba se daba cuenta de la gran felicidad que habían traído a su vida, y el gran apoyo que le habían dado desde la partida de su hijo Seiya. Mientras que su esposa a sus espaldas les miraba molesta, sobre todo a Serena, ya que no le costaba ningún trabajo observar que era la que más captaba la atención no solo por su voz si no por la belleza de la que era poseedora, la misma que recordaba le había quitado la atención del hombre que amaba en el pasado y que obviamente había heredado de su verdadera madre.

Saori y Serena siguieron cantando en primera voz y armonía respectivamente.

_-Damn, damn, damn, what I'd do to have you here, here, here… I wish you were here… Damn, damn, damn, what I'd do to have you here, here, here… __I wish you were here… _(11)

Ambas finalizaron sus rasgueos y los invitados estallaron en aplausos y ovaciones, sin resistirse a pedir un par de canciones más a lo cual las chicas no pudieron negarse. Pasando un par de horas cantando solas y en compañía de su tío y algunos amigos más que no pudieron evitar cantar o tocar a su lado.

Al terminar el momento, algunos invitados se retiraron y algunos otros rodearon a las festejadas de nuevo para convivir con ellas un rato más, Serena se disculpó y decidió ir a su habitación a cambiarse sus tacones puesto que ya estaba rodeada de gente de más confianza y la verdad es que tampoco le daba tanta importancia a las cuestiones de moda y glamour, aunque siempre vestía bien y de forma impecable, cuando sentía que los tacones le mataban, no dudaba jamás en cambiarlos por algunas lindas _ballerinas_. Pero al llegar al vestíbulo un apuesto joven de cabellos castaños un par de años más grande que ella, llamó su atención. La rubia al verlo sonrió amablemente.

-Bueno ¿Ya me vas a decir, que deseo querías que pidiera o todavía no?-

-Sí.- El chico se acercó a ella.- Que seamos novios.- Serena se sonrojó y luego le miró apenada.

-Kelvin, es que me agradas mucho pero…-

-¿Pero qué Serena?- Le miró exasperado.- Ya, dime que si…-

-Es que no te puedo decir que si, nada más porque sí, porque… - La rubia se encogió de hombros, respiró profundamente y le miró con aprecio.- Es que yo solo te veo como un amigo Kelvin, yo no… No estoy enamorada de ti.- El chico bajó el rostro frunciendo su frente.- De verdad lo siento…-

Serena se apresuró a alejarse de él pero Kelvin la detuvo sujetando su brazo izquierdo cuando paso a su lado y la atrajo hacia el para besar sus labios. La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida y de inmediato se apoyó en el pecho de Kelvin para apartarlo de ella. Pero antes de lograrlo, Reiko apareció frente a ellos.

-¡Serena!- La mujer de furiosa mirada dorada se acercó a ellos. Kelvin soltó bruscamente a la rubia por la sorpresa, Reiko miró con desprecio al chico.- ¡Tú, fuera de aquí, anda!- Kelvin miró con enojo a Reiko y después a Serena mientras se acomodaba el nudo de su corbata antes de dirigirse a la sala con el resto de los invitados que aún quedaban en la mansión. Reiko miró a Serena severamente.- No puedo creer que en esta casa te comportes de esta manera…- Serena le miró sorprendida.-

-No, mamá te juro que entre Kelvin y yo no hay nada simplemente…-

-¿Nada?- Ironizó.

-¡No!-

-Pero si vi cómo te estaba besando, ¿o así te comportas con todos tus amigos?-

-Mamá…-

-¡¿Cómo si fueras una mujerzuela?!-

-Yo soy una mujer decente mamá.-

-Pues entonces compórtate como tal, a todos los hombres les das entrada, bailas de una manera provocativa, te andas besuqueando con ese tipo y quien sabe con cuantos más.-

-Te juro mamá que….-

-¡A mí no me jures nada! – Se acercó a ella amenazadoramente.- ¡Hechos, no palabras! Y una cosa si te digo Serena, no voy a permitir que andes comportándote como si fueras una cualquiera.- Los ojos de la rubia se cristalizaron.

-Yo no soy ninguna cualquiera mamá.-

-Pues te empeñas en demostrarlo, una mujer decente, se comporta como lo hace tu hermana Saori.- Serena frunció su mirada.

-Yo no soy como Saori. Pero eso no me hace una cualquiera ni una mujer indecente.- Reiko le miró con rechazo.

-¡Que cínica eres!- La miró de arriba abajo con desprecio.- No sabes, como me avergüenzo de ti… Y de ser tu madre…-

Por las mejillas de Serena se deslizaron un par de lágrimas. Reiko pasó a su lado con indignación y se alejó de ella, chocando con la mejor amiga de su hija Serena a quien miró despectivamente para luego seguir su camino hacia la sala de la mansión. La joven al ver en medio del recibidor a su amiga cabizbaja, se apresuró a acercarse a ella.

-Amiga...- La tomó de sus manos.- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Es por Kelvin, te hizo algo?- Serena le miró e hizo un movimiento de cabeza negativo.- Es por tu mamá…- Le miró con aflicción.

-No…- La rubia solo atinó a abrazar a su amiga para desahogarse.

**CCCCC**

**Mansión Kashidy. Jardines.**

**Más Tarde.**

**-**Gracias mi amor, yo que más quisiera. Me encantaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo festejando mi cumpleaños,-

-¡Pues voy a cumplir todos tus deseos mi amor! ¿Qué crees? ¡Estoy en Tokyo!- Los ojos de la joven se iluminaron de la emoción y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.- Acabo de llegar al hotel, te quería dar la sorpresa antes pero se retrasó mi vuelo, pero me baño, me cambio y voy directo a la mansión.-De pronto su sonrisa se esfumó y un temor creció en su pecho.

-¡No, no mi amor! –

-¿Por qué no? Ya no hay motivos para seguir escondiendo nuestro amor. Yo ya soy digno de ti. Además quiero hablar esta misma noche con tu familia de lo nuestro.-

-Sí, pero… No hoy, tengo que preparar el terreno con mis papás y explicarles todo lo que has hecho en estos años, por favor mi amor, no vengas…-

-Amor… ¡Ya no quiero esperar más!

-Por favor, hazme caso, yo sé cómo es mi familia, como lograr que acepten nuestra relación. – Sonrió.- Mira, ¿Qué te parece si hablamos mañana temprano en tu hotel, si?- El joven exhaló resignado-

-Está bien. Está bien estrellita, pero ya no puedo esperar ni un minuto más para gritarle al mundo entero que te amo… ¡TE AMO!- La joven sonrió.

-Y yo a ti, muchísimo. Hasta mañana entonces, descansa.-

-Tú también mi vida, ya quiero verte. Besos.- Ambos terminaron la llamada.

**CCCCC**

**Mansión Kashidy. Comedor.**

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasa, porque tienes esa cara?-

-Tu hermana, para variar. Tiene la habilidad de sacarme de quicio. La vi besándose con uno de sus _amiguitos_. – Saori le miró con sorpresa.- ¡Ay, yo no sé qué estaba pensando cuando me quedé con ella!-

-¿Qué dijiste mamá?- Cuestionó curiosa la pelinegra. Reiko trago saliva y maldijo internamente por lo que acababa de decir.

-Nada, que, no sé cómo pude quedarme con ella mientras veía como la manoseaba ese tal Kelvin enfrente de mi cara.-

-¿Era Kelvin?- Saori frunció su mirada con molestia.

-Si…- Reiko miró como su hija bajaba el rostro.- No me digas que ese chico era el que te estaba pretendiendo.- Saori permaneció en silencio, lo cual fue un sí para la rubia.- ¡Esto es el colmo! Siempre hace lo mismo, en cuanto se da cuenta que un hombre te pretende no pierde el tiempo en ir y coquetearle. –

-No es para tanto mamá…-

-Por favor, hija…- Se acercó a ella.- Deja de solaparle todas sus vergüenzas, la más dañada eres tu amor, porque ella siempre tiene que meterse en tu vida, te envidia tanto que no le importa tu felicidad.- Abrazó a su hija. Mientras Serena entraba al área del comedor sin ser vista por ellas.- Pero no te preocupes mi vida, ya llegará un hombre a tu vida para ti y te juro por mi vida que tu hermana no te lo va a quitar y no va a seguirse entrometiendo en tu felicidad.- Serena miró con dolor a su madre abrazando a su hermana después de escuchar sus palabras.

**CCCCC**

* * *

**Canciones:**

**Wish you were here **_(Desearía que estuvieras aquí) _**/ Avril Lavigne. **(Interpretada por Saori y Serena).

**Agosto, Miércoles 28 del 2013'/ 01:38 hrs.**

* * *

**¡Hola a tod s!**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo. **

_Usako-Chiba-T ~ Marisol Ayde ~ Selene 333 ~ Luna-P27 ~ Tanita Love ~ Guest? ~ Yuuki Miaka-Chan ~ Marucba ~Selene Mc ~Lissie 181._

**Mil gracias por su reviews, favs y follows que también son de suma importancia para mí.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Dios nos bendice. =)**

**SK.**

**Facebook: Serekino Kaoru... ;) **

**Los invito a formar parte del grupo en Facebook de esta historia =).**

* * *

**(1) Tōkyō Katedoraru Sei Maria Daiseidō: **Catedral de Santa María

**(2) Toyo Keizai: **_Revista sobre temas económicos_

**(3)** Puedo ser dura, puedo ser fuerte, pero contigo, no es del todo así... Existe una chica, a quien le importa una mierda.

(4) Tras este muro, que acabas de pasar… Y recuerdo todas esas locuras que decías, las dejaste revoloteando en mi cabeza, siempre estás allí, en todas partes, pero ahora desearía que estuvieras aquí. Todas esas locuras que hacíamos, no pensaste en ellas solo te fuiste y te las llevaste, siempre estás allí, en todas partes, pero ahora desearía que estuvieras aquí.

(5) Diablos, diablos, diablos, lo que haría por tenerte aquí, aquí, aquí…

(6) Quisiera que estuvieras aquí.

(7) Me gusta tu forma de ser, "así es como soy, no tengo por qué fingir"

(8) Siempre decimos, que así es como deben ser las cosas, y la verdad es que, las extraño… Todas esas locuras que decías, las dejaste revoloteando en mi cabeza. Todas esas locuras que hacíamos, no pensaste en ellas solo te fuiste y te las llevaste, siempre estás allí, en todas partes, pero ahora desearía que estuvieras aquí.

(9) Diablos, diablos, diablos, lo que haría por tenerte aquí, aquí, aquí… Quisiera que estuvieras aquí. ) Diablos, diablos, diablos, lo que haría por tenerte aquí, aquí, aquí… Quisiera que estuvieras aquí.

(10) No, no quiero dejarlo ir, solo quiero que sepas, que nunca querré dejarte ir . No, no quiero dejarlo ir, solo quiero que sepas, que nunca querré dejarte ir.

(11) Diablos, diablos, diablos, lo que haría por tenerte aquí, aquí, aquí… Quisiera que estuvieras aquí. ) Diablos, diablos, diablos, lo que haría por tenerte aquí, aquí, aquí… Quisiera que estuvieras aquí.


	3. Yashin

**-3-**

**SAN:**

"**Yashin"**

**-Anhelos****-**

"…Siempre esperando consejos,

siempre esperando consuelos,

amar, partir, volver a vivir,

sanar herir sin poder sonreír.

A veces estoy en otro lado,

y mi sonrisa se escapa,

pero cada cosa es un recuerdo,

sin tener en cuenta la etapa,

cada momento vivido,

sin sudor compartido…"

**Marcos Romero.**

* * *

**CCCCC**

**Mansión Kashidy.**

**Al día siguiente.**

-¡Ay qué bonita señorita!- Exclamó Serena antes de darle una mordida a una pieza de pan dulce que había robado de la cocina y entrar a la sala, mientras observaba a Saori bajar las escaleras vistiendo un hermoso vestido ajustado en color morado.- ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?-

-Yo también tengo cosas que hacer, no solamente tú.- Ambas se reunieron en la sala.- Ya me contó mi mamá que anoche te encontró besándote con Kelvin…-Serena le miró con seriedad.

-Oye, fue él quien me besó…-Saori le miró y sonrió con ironía moviendo su cabeza negativamente.- Y se lo dije a ella, y a él también ya le dije que no me interesa…- Saori dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta principal de la mansión.- Y aunque así fuera Saori… Oye, si a ti te interesa, si a ti te gusta…- Saori se detuvo y miró su a hermana de nuevo.- Yo jamás me interpondría entre ustedes.-

-Como si pudieras evitarlo Sere…- La rubia frunció su frente.

-Saori, puedes estar segura de verdad. Y ya, déja de hacerle caso a los genes de nuestra madre por favor, cada vez que tengo un pretendiente siempre te mete a la cabeza que yo lo alejé de ti…-

-Ay por favor Serena, no digas tonterías.- Saori dio media vuelta y salió de la mansión. Serena suspiró resignada.- ¡Vaya! Alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo hoy caray…- Y dio una nueva mordida a su pieza de pan.

**CCCCC**

**Mansión Kashidy.**

**Estudio.**

El magnate Falcon Kashidy leía concentrado unos documentos importantes, cuando de pronto el sonido de la bandeja de entrada recibiendo un nuevo correo electrónico proveniente de su ordenador portátil llamó su atención. Dejó su taza de café negro encima de su pequeño plato de porcelana a juego y atendió su nuevo mensaje.

-¿Seiya?- Murmuró con esperanza mientras abría el mensaje.- Gracias Dios mío…-

* * *

**De: **Seiya Kashidy.

**Fecha: **01 de Julio de 2013 08:10

**Para: **Falcon Kashidy.

**Asunto: **Regreso.

_Papá:_

_Debido a que ya nada me detiene en este país, he decidido regresar a Japón, contigo._

_Te extraño mucho. _

_Nos vemos pronto._

_Te quiero._

_Seiya K._

Enviado desde mi iPhone.

* * *

-¡Al fin!- Exclamó el rubio. Se levantó de su silla y lleno de emoción salió de su estudio.

**CCCCC**

"…_**Estoy muriendo por atrapar mi aliento,**_

_**¿Por qué nunca aprendo?**_

_**He perdido toda mi confianza.**_

_**Aunque seguramente he tratado de cambiarlo…"**_

**CCCCC**

**Brisbane, Queensland. Australia.**

**Gatton Cemetery.**

En un hermoso y nostálgico cementerio, un joven alto, de unos 26 años, delgado de ojos azul cielo, vestido con una camisa estilo polo en color rojo, jeans, zapatos deportivos de color negro al igual que sus largos cabellos sujetos en una coleta baja. Se inclinaba sobre una de las placas de elegante mármol grisáceo, en donde solo se leía el nombre de _"Kakyuu Kashidy" _para dejar tres docenas de hermosas rosas rojas. Las favoritas de su madre.

-Hace ya un año que te fuiste y no ha sido fácil vivir sin ti…- Respiró profundamente mientras acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos de su mano derecha el contorno de las letras inscritas en la placa.- Ayer lo estuve pensando y sabes que… Creo que es tiempo de volver a Japón. No se cómo funcionen allá las cosas con…- Frunció su mirada con enojo y apretó los puños.- Con ella…- Murmuró entre dientes.- Con sus hijas. Pero al menos tengo que intentarlo y enfrentar las cosas.- Miró con lágrimas en los ojos el nombre de su madre.- Mi padre y yo nos merecemos una oportunidad. Y sé que tú…. Tú estarías de acuerdo.- Un nudo en su garganta se formaba mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizaban en sus mejillas.- Te amo mamá.- Sollozó.- Te amo.

**CCCCC**

**Mansión Kashidy.**

-¡Serena! ¡Saori! ¡Reiko!- Falcon buscaba a su familia en la sala de la mansión, al no ver a nadie decidió subir encontrándose con su ama de llaves.-Buenos días Circonia ¿Dónde están las mujeres de esta casa?-

-Buenos días señor Falcón. La niña Saori salió hace un rato y la señora Reiko no ha salido de su cuarto aún. Y como sabe, mi niña Serena no ha regresado de montar. Pero dígame señor, ¿se le ofrece algo?-

-Voy a buscar a Serena a las caballerizas, pero dígale por favor a la señora Reiko que me espere para desayunar, dígale que les tengo una noticia, que les va a cambiar la vida a toda la familia.- Le regaló una flamante sonrisa que contagió a la mujer de edad avanzada.

-¡Claro que sí señor!-

**CCCC****C**

**Mansión Kashidy.**

**Caballerizas.**

Serena descendía de su imponente semental blanco enfundada en unos pantalones ajustados en color gris, blusa blanca de manga larga y chaleco en color negro, a juego con sus largas botas de montar. Su cabello alzado en una coleta que le llegaba a un poco más debajo de sus caderas. Y luciendo una gran sonrisa, hasta el momento había solo una cosa en la vida que la hacía sentir plena además de la música, y esa era cabalgar junto a Pegaso, su amado corcel. Un hombre de cabello marrón se acercó a ella para ayudarle a bajar.

-Muchas gracias Shingo.-

-De nada Sere, es un placer.- La rubia se acercó al rostro de su caballo para acariciarlo y abrazarse a este.

-¿Quién es mi amado Pegaso?- El caballo le tocó la mejilla con su nariz mientras relinchaba con cariño a su dueña quien comenzó a reír.

-¡Serena! ¡Serena! ¡Serena, hija!- Se acercaba a paso apresurado el patriarca de la familia. Serena al verlo tan acelerado, le dio las riendas de Pegaso a Shingo para que lo atendiera y se acercó a él muy preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa Papá? ¿Por qué vienes así?- Ambos se tomaron de sus brazos.

-Nada malo hija, no hay ningún problema, al contrario. A cabo de recibir un e-mail de Seiya y ¿Qué crees?-

-¿Qué?... No, no sé…- Balbuceó sin dejar de mirar nerviosa y emocionada a su padre.-

-Seiya…-

-Seiya…-

-Seiya… ¡Regresa por fin a Japón!- Los ojos de Serena se abrieron en su totalidad por la sorpresa.

-¿Seiya regresa a Japón?...-

-¡Aceptó regresar!-

-¡AAAHH!...- Serena y Falcon se abrazaron mientras reían a carcajadas y el rubio daba una vuelta con su hija en brazos de la felicidad.- A ver espérame Papa…- Falcon la dejó apoyarse nuevamente en el suelo y le miró con confusión.- ¿A vivir?, es decir, no viene de vacaciones, viene a vivir…-

-Bueno no sé cuáles sean sus verdaderas intenciones, pero al menos viene una temporada. No sé si viene por mí…- La voz del rubio comenzó a quebrarse y Serena le miró con ternura.-

-Claro que sí Papá…-

-O porque le interesó la propuesta que le hice.- Serena le sonrió haciendo un movimiento negativo con su cabeza.- De que se hiciera cargo del Corporativo… Pero el hecho es que viene Sere…-

-Yo sé…- Le sonrió.

-Tu sabes lo que he esperado este momento.- La tomó por sus hombros.

-Sí, lo sé y estoy muy feliz por ti Papito hermoso y también estoy muy feliz por mi…- Se detuvo en seco, casi se muerde la lengua en reprimenda y se sonrojó un poco.- Y claro, por toda la familia…- Se corrigió.- Y… Por todo… Lo que sea…- Ambos rieron.- Pero… ¡Seiya viene después de tantos años a Japón, Papá!- Y de nuevo se arrojó a los brazos de su emocionado padre.- ¡Que alegría Papá! ¡Felicidades!- El rubio se dejaba consentir por el abrazo de su hija, quien observaba con nostalgia la sencilla pulsera que portaba en su muñeca izquierda. Una cadenita que portaba un corazón con una piedra en color rojo que nunca se quitaba. Sus ojos se cristalizaron al recordar cómo había llegado a sus manos.

*****FLASHBACK*****

**Año 2000.**

Serena y Saori estaban sentadas en el jardín de la mansión jugando alegremente, cuando Falcon y Seiya se acercaron a ellas.

-Niñas, vengan aquí. Miren lo que les trajo Seiya.- Las mellizas se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a ellos.- Hijo, dales las pulseras que les compramos.-

-Pero…-

-Seiya, dáselas a tus hermanas.-

-Ellas no son mis hermanas, son hijas de tu nueva esposa.-

-Seiya, por favor, dales el deiken(1) que les compraste a Saori y a Serena.-

-Está bien…- Seiya les miró con recelo y después de dudarlo unos segundos se acercó a Saori y le extendió su pulsera.- Esta es para ti…- Saori se sonrojó y la tomó.

-Gra-Gracias…-

-De nada. Y esta…- Seiya miró a Serena y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

El joven procuraba mantenerse apartado de las mellizas, no le gustaba en nada la idea de que ahora, ellas junto a su madre ocuparan un lugar en la familia. Sin embargo, comprendía que ellas no eran responsables tampoco, pero había algo, sobre todo con Serena, que no podía controlar; la rubia siempre conseguía ponerlo muy nervioso y esta ocasión, no era la excepción.

-Es para ti, Serena…- La rubia le miró totalmente deslumbrada y con sus mejillas encendidas, le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas y tomó la pulsera en sus manos como si fuera un gran tesoro de mucho valor.

-Muchas gracias Seiya, ¡Es hermosa!... ¡Gracias!- Y en un arrebato, se acercó a él y lo besó en su mejilla derecha. El chico le miró totalmente sorprendido y sonrojado, solo atinó a tocarse su mejilla sin dejar de ver a Serena. Saori miraba con sorpresa a su hermana. Seiya al sentir que no podría controlar la paz en su corazón prefirió dar media vuelta y alejarse de ahí.

*****FLASHBACK*****

Serena sin dejar de ver su deiken, sonrió con nostalgia mientras se dejaba envolver por el abrazo que le daba su padre.

**CCCCC**

**Hotel Milenio de Plata.**

-Ya me moría de ganas de estar entre tus brazos.-

-Yo también estrellita. Y lo que te dije anoche es verdad, ya no puedo ni quiero esperar ni un minuto más. Además mis cosechas ya van a estar listas en un mes, de hecho, vine a firmar mi contrato de compra venta.-

-¿De verdad?- La joven le sonrió y le miró con admiración.- ¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada?-

-Porque quería que fuera una sorpresa.- El joven besó sus labios.- Pero te tengo otra más importante.-

-¿Cuál?- Le miró expectante.

-Cierra los ojos…-

-Ay no…- La joven hizo un puchero casi infantil que hizo reír a su pareja.

-Cierra los ojos…- Insistió con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que odio eso…- El joven le miró fijamente y ella solo se resignó a obedecerlo cerrando sus ojos.- Ya los cerré… ¡Ya dime!- El joven sonrió y dobló su rodilla derecha para apoyarse en ella mientras que del bolsillo derecho de sus jeans sacaba una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negra.- ¡Ya, voy a abrir los ojos!- El joven abrió la cajita y la extendió hacia la joven.

-Ábrelos…- La joven abrió sus ojos y la sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro para darle paso a la sorpresa.- Estrellita… ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- Frente a ella el apuesto joven estaba arrodillado extendiéndole una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro, la cual contenía una sortija de diamante en forma de estrella con la leyenda de _"Tiffany & Co." _en su interior.

**CCCCC**

**Mansión Kashidy.**

**Habitación Principal.**

-¡Reiko!- Falcon entró a su habitación con verdadera emoción en sus ojos.- Reiko…- Al no verla decidió entrar al vestidor de su esposa.- Reiko, ¿no te dijo Circonia que quería que desayunáramos juntos?- La rubia se encontraba cepillando su cabello enfundada en una corta y sexy bata de descanso en color negro.

-Si mi amor pero acabo de salir de bañarme y me estoy arreglando.- Se acercó a su esposo con su caminar sugerente y besó sus labios.- ¿Qué pasa?- Se apartó de él para dirigirse a su cama donde un elegante vestido rojo reposaba. Falcon le siguió.

-Seiya… Seiya, Reiko. Seiya regresa a Japón.- La rubia sintió como si le tiraran un balde de agua helada encima.- ¡Por fin voy a tener a mi hijo en casa, después de casi quince años fuera!- Reiko hizo una mueca de desagrado antes de mirarlo de frente con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Que alegría mi amor!- Se acercó al rubio para abrazarlo un momento. Segundos después se separó de él para mirarlo con fingida tristeza.- Ojalá que esta vez, si me permita ser como una madre para él.-

-Reiko… Seiya no necesita una madre, él ya tuvo a la suya.- Falcon le miró con cariño.- Lo que necesita, es ver en ti a una amiga, a una aliada.-

-Te prometo que así será mi amor.- Reiko bajó el rostro y se separó de él.- Yo quería ser para Seiya, lo que tú eres para mis hijas pero, entiendo que él… Jamás me ha querido.- La rubia miró hacia el suelo con coraje mientras le daba la espalda a su esposo.

-Bueno, eso era antes. Ahora él quiere volver y convivir con nosotros. Así que te voy a pedir que hagas todo lo que esté en tus manos, para que él se sienta en su verdadero hogar.- Reiko después de hacer una mueca, volvió a mirarlo y sonriendo tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Cuenta con eso mi amor.- Besó fugazmente sus labios.- Yo me voy a encargar de arreglar su cuarto personalmente y de que todo esté perfecto para cuando él llegue.

-Gracias mi amor. Bueno, me voy porque tengo que hacer muchos cambios en la oficina.- Beso sus labios nuevamente.

-Adios mi amor.-

-Gracias Reiko. Nos vemos más tarde.- Falcon salió de la habitación. Reiko frunció su mirada.

**CCCCC**

"… _**¿Aún puedes ver mi corazón?**_

_**Toda mi agonía desaparece,**_

_**cuando me sostienes en tu abrazo…"**_

**CCCCC**

**Hotel Milenio de Plata.**

-¿De- De verdad me amas tanto?-

-Estrellita. ¿No te he demostrado, que por ti daría hasta la vida?- La joven miró en los ojos del joven frente a ella el brillo más cautivante de la sinceridad genuina. Y sus propios ojos se cristalizaron

-Si… Si, por eso me emociono tanto porque nadie ha hecho por mí, lo que tú has hecho por mí.- El joven se levantó y la estrechó entre sus brazos para besarla con infinita ternura.

-Nuestra vida, juntos, va a ser maravillosa, te lo prometo. Te vas a enamorar de mi hacienda, de la cosecha, nunca más querrás regresar a Shibuya, te lo aseguro.- La joven sonrió.- Déjame hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo.- Tomó sus manos y en ellas puso la pequeña cajita de terciopelo.- Déjame amarte como mi esposa, como mi amiga, como mi Estrellita. No te vas a arrepentir, te lo juro.-

-Está bien. Acepto casarme contigo.- Le respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras un par de lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas de la emoción. El joven la estrechó entre sus brazos mientras sonreía con infinita alegría.

**CCCCC**

**Corporativo Imperial Kashidy.**

**Un par de horas después.**

Las puertas del moderno elevador se abrieron para dejar pasar a una hermosa joven rubia que vestía un conjunto de falda recta y saco en color blanco, que combinaba con una blusa tipo corsé en color rojo quemado y tacones altos del mismo color. Su cabello largo estaba recogido en una elegante coleta alta. Maquillaje ligero que realzaba su belleza natural y que combinaba a la perfección con la gran sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Al salir del ascensor se encontró de frente con un apuesto joven delgado de cabellos castaños largos, unos cinco años más grande que ella y que portaba un elegante traje Armani en color gris.

-¡Buenos días Coneja!-

-¡Yuuichirou! Buenos días.- Le devolvió el saludo con una gran sonrisa y además un abrazo amistoso.- Ya estoy mayor como para que me sigas llamando así ¿no te parece?-

-Tu siempre serás mi Coneja consentida Sere, así tengas ochenta años, seguiré viéndote igual.- Besó su mejilla con cariño y la rubio rio divertida.

-Está bien, solo porque te quiero mucho, permitiré que sigas llamándome así…- Le enseñó su lengua en un gesto infantil que provocó la risa en su colega.

-Me tengo que ir a una reunión, nos vemos después. Diviértete Coneja.-

-Tú también Yuu…- El joven Kumada entró en el ascensor con una sonrisa y las puertas se cerraron tras él. Serena avanzó hasta la recepción del piso directivo, donde ya estaba laborando una chica linda de cabellos rojizos cortos que portaba un sencillo traje sastre en color azul marino, que además de ser la asistente personal de su Padre, era una de sus amigas de la infancia desde que se convirtiera junto a su hermana en un miembro más de la familia Kashidy.

-¡Hola Naru, buenos días!-

-Buenos días Coneja. ¡Vaya, sí que te ves muy contenta hoy!-

-Y lo estoy amiga. ¿Ya llegó Rei?-

-Sí, ya está en su oficina.-

-Muy bien, muchas gracias, te veo al rato.-

-Claro, que tengas buen día.-

-Gracias, igualmente.- La rubia se dirigió al pasillo que estaba a su izquierda rumbo a la oficina de su asistente y mejor amiga, Rei Hino. Una joven de figura estilizada, de largos cabellos negros y ojos oscuros, no tan enigmáticos como los de su hermana, pero muy singulares también, con quien había estudiado en el colegio, incluso hasta la misma carrera profesional. Y quien ya la esperaba a la puerta de su propia oficina.

-¡Aquí estoy Serena! Me dijiste que tenías una gran noticia. ¡Dime!- Le apremió. Serena le abrazó con una gran sonrisa.

-Amiga…-

-¿Qué? Cuéntame ya Serena tonta.-

-¿Qué crees que me dijo mi papá?-

-¡¿Te va a dar la Vicepresidencia?!-

- No… No…- Le negó con una sonrisa más grande que confundió más a la pelinegra.- Me dijo que, Seiya regresa a Japón…-

-¡No te creo!- Exclamó emocionada.

-¡Siiiiii!- Ambas rieron.

-¿De verdad?, ¿Regresa tu amor platónico?- El rostro de Serena se puso más rojo que un tomate, frunció su mirada y cogió del brazo a su amiga para arrastrarla al interior de su oficina.

-¡Guarda silencio!- Le reprendió entre dientes.- Te lo dije solamente a ti, pero no quiero que todo el mundo se entere de lo que pienso y mis sentimientos por favor.- La soltó cuando estaban cerca de su escritorio y Rei tomaba asiento seguida de Serena detrás de su elegante y moderno escritorio de caoba en color negro.

-Lo siento, fue la emoción.- Le respondió la pelinegra sonriendo.

-Aunque claro, seguramente él me sigue odiando a mí, a Saori y a mi mamá…- Comentó con amargura, mientras apoyaba sus codos en su escritorio y recargaba frustrada su rostro entre sus manos.

-Mira, si yo hubiera sido él, también las hubiera odiado. Era obvio que se sintiera desplazado cuando tu papá las adoptó y les dio su apellido.-

-Pero nosotras no tenemos la culpa…-

-No, ni él tampoco. Además ustedes eran unas niñas y él un _chiquillo puberto_.-

-Pues sí…-

-A esa edad es normal que dos niñas extrañas, te fastidien.-

-¿Si verdad?-

-¡Claro!-

-Sí, creo que tienes razón.-

-Mira, yo estoy segura, de que cuando Seiya vea que su hermanastra se convirtió en un bombón, su odio, si es que todavía lo tiene, se le va a desaparecer como por arte de magia.-

-Ojalá Rei, o-ja-la…- Suspiró la rubia.

-¡Ya sé!- La pelinegra saltó de su asiento y salió de la oficina de la rubia dejándola confundida por un momento. Rei regresó cerrando la puerta con seguro tras de sí y tomó su lugar nuevamente dejando un bonche de cartas en medio del escritorio de la rubia.-Corta…- Le indicó sonriente. Serena le observó son seriedad mientras se llevaba su mano izquierda a su frente.

-Rei, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que esto no me gusta? No creo en estas cosas.-

-Corta…- Insistió la pelinegra.

-No…-

-Te vas a confesar después rara… ¡Corta ya!- Serena le miró entrecerrando sus ojos y sonriendo.

-Un pecado más por tu culpa…- Dijo la rubia mientras cortaba en cuatro partes el bonche de cartas frente a ella.- Y no me digas rara solo por ser católica. No tiene nada de malo serlo.- Le acusó con su dedo índice.

-No, no tiene nada de malo pero aquí, en este país, es raro.- Comentó mientras volteaba unas cartas frente a su amiga.

-Claro que no, a lo mejor somos minoría pero contamos como religión practicada en el país.-

-¿Me vas a dejar hablar o vas a seguirme dando información obsoleta de _Wikipedia _para seguirte defendiendo_?- _La rubia respiró resignada y la miró simulando cerrar sus labios como cierre y aventando la llave del candado.- Veamos, aquí muestra que… Dentro de unos días… ¡El amor de tu vida llegará a Japón y serás correspondida totalmente!-

-¿En serio?- La rubia le miró intrigada.-

-¡Sí, sí aquí lo veo!-

-¿Dónde?- Serena bajó su vista a las cartas con curiosidad.- A ver, ¿no se ve ahí, exactamente el horario, la aerolínea y cuándo?...- Y comenzó a reír. Rei le miró con fingida molestia haciendo parte de su larga cabellera a un lado en un arrebato de presunción nada creíble.

-Mira ya sé que tú no crees en mis cartas, ¡pero no te permito que te rías Coneja!- Serena se quitó su elegante saco y lo colocó en el respaldo de su asiento mientras intentaba controlar su risa.- ¡Te juro que aquí está clarísimo lo que te estoy diciendo, te lo estoy leyendo!…-

-¡Ay sí!, ¿Y cuántas veces no me has leído tus cartas y me has dicho que mi mamá me adora? Y ya ves…- Hizo un gesto de tristeza.

-Bueno…- Rei juntó de nuevo sus cartas en un solo bonche para después recargar su espalda en el respaldo de su asiento.- Ahí si tengo que reconocer que no entiendo porque dicen eso. Es que cada vez que te leo las cartas, tu mamá aparece así, toda amorosa, entregada… Capaz de todo por ti. Y lo que sea de cada quien, la señora Reiko es peor que la bruja de _Blanca Nieves_…- Serena le miró con pesar.

-Yo, no entiendo la verdad, por qué chocamos tanto… Por qué… Me odia tanto…- Bajó su mirada hacia sus manos que tenía en su regazo.

**CCCCC**

**Sidney, Nueva Gales del Sur. Australia.**

**Más tarde.**

-¡En guardia!-

Una voz profunda retumbó en el gran salón blanco donde se encontraba un grupo de hombres de diversas edades. Dos de ellos, en el medio del lugar se observaban fijamente. Aunque tenían oculto el rostro, sabían perfectamente que sus movimientos eran estudiados por el otro. Enfundados en un inmaculado traje especial blanco ceñido a sus atléticos cuerpos, los dos individuos asintieron con sincronía mientras alzaban su brazo derecho para preparar su florete empuñándolo al estilo francés.

-¡Adelante!- Fue la orden del juez.

Inmediatamente los hombres se acercaron para chocar sus armas e iniciar su enfrentamiento con gran destreza y agilidad. Uno de ellos, el más alto y que poseía el cuerpo más robusto, tenía el mando desde el primer movimiento, sus acciones contraofensivas y sus contraataques eran audaces.

-¡Alto!- Exclamaba por primera vez el juez al momento en el que el hombre más delgado salía de la zona de ataque.

Ambos contrincantes regresaron a sus puestos originales y después de la nueva indicación del juez, reanudaron el combate sumergiéndose nuevamente en un enfrentamiento reñido, pero donde el joven más alto llevaba la ventaja. Al primer toque del florete en su pecho por parte su adversario, el joven delgado se quitó la protección de su rostro revelando sus feroces ojos marrones y cabellos rubios. Cuando el juez reanudó el enfrentamiento, esta vez se lanzó hacia su oponente con más ofensiva, mientras que el floretista más alto rotaba su cuerpo hacia la izquierda extendiendo su brazo derecho protegiendo con la cazoleta el lado contrario hacia donde su cuerpo se desplazaba, moviendo su pie izquierdo hacia atrás por la línea de cuarta, en una perfecta esquiva lateral que sorprendió tanto a su oponente como a los espectadores, no tanto por el movimiento que era sencillo, si no, por la agilidad con el que ese hombre tan alto se movía. Era todo un arte observar sus movimientos.

Al reanudar el combate el rubio solo pudo hacer un par de movimientos más, hasta que el esgrimista más alto pasó su florete por encima de la punta del arma del rubio, pasando a la línea contraria tocando con su florete su hombro derecho en un perfecto _Coupé _(3).

-¡Alto!- Señaló el toque el juez.

El rubio maldijo por lo bajo sonriendo y moviendo su cabeza negativamente. Todos los espectadores comenzaron a aplaudir por el gran espectáculo de los mejores floretistas que hasta el momento habían conocido en el club.

-¡Maldita sea! Pero te aseguro que te voy a vencer cuando menos te lo esperes…-

El hombre que hasta ese momento había sido su adversario, incorporó su metro noventa de estatura frente a él y con un ágil movimiento se deshizo de su protector facial revelando su rostro. Un brillante cabello oscuro con reflejos azulados, algo humedecido por el sudor del esfuerzo físico, fue lo primero que llamó la atención. Posteriormente, el hombre de rasgos casi perfectos abrió sus cautivantes ojos azul zafiro y miró con afecto al rubio frente a él. Su nariz recta parecía casi esculpida por el mejor de los artesanos y sus labios gruesos encorvados en una sonrisa casi arrogante terminaban por darle el toque seductor que por más que intentara no podría quitarse jamás. Era parte de su enigmática y dominante personalidad.

-Acéptalo Jedite, aún necesitas que te siga dando clases.- Ambos rieron a carcajadas y se dieron un abrazo de amigos, casi hermanos en medio de los continuos aplausos de sus compañeros del club de esgrima más prestigiado del país.

-¡Chiba, teléfono!- Exclamó el hombre que había fungido como juez en su práctica. El pelinegro se acercó a él y con un movimiento de cabeza le agradeció el aviso. Al mirar el nombre del contacto en su BlackBerry sonrió ampliamente, mientras dejaba su florete encima de una banca que había a su lado.

-¡Hey hermano! ¿Cómo estás?-

_-¡Feliz Darien, feliz! La vida me empieza a sonreír…_- Respiró llenando sus pulmones no solo de aire sino también de dicha.- _¡Me voy a casar Darien! ¡Me caso con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo!_-

**CCCCC**

"…_**No me destroces por todo lo que necesito,**_

_**haz de mi corazón un lugar mejor, **_

_**dame algo en lo que puede creer…"**_

**CCCCC**

**Shibuya, Japón.**

**Mansión Kashidy.**

La joven miraba su mano izquierda aún sin creerlo por completo, específicamente la sortija que tenía en su dedo y que le regalaba destellos de diferentes colores gracias al reflejo de la luz. Sonreía con anhelo. Había sido una mañana llena de sorpresas. Uno de los momentos más hermosos de su vida, lo sabía perfectamente. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de sus labios y que no duró mucho tiempo, cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que la sacó de su ensoñación. Supo que había llegado el momento de enfrentar la verdad.

-¿Y ese anillo?- Reiko rodeó la silla donde se encontraba sentada la joven y se detuvo frente a ella con mirada expectante. La joven respiró profundamente e intentó llenar su corazón y su mirada de fuerza, una fuerza que no sentía en ningún lugar de su cuerpo. Aun así, no quería doblegarse, esta vez. Haría lo que fuera, para defender lo que sentía.

-Es de compromiso.-

-¿Quién te dio eso?- La joven miró fijamente a su madre, quien frunció su frente.- ¿Ese miserable?- Murmuró entre dientes.

-Me propuso matrimonio, y acepté…- La rubia dio dos pasos intimidantes hacia su hija.

-Sobre mi cadáver te casas con ese muerto de hambre…- Tomó su brazo izquierdo con fuerza y la levantó, la joven hizo un gesto de dolor.- ¡¿Me oíste?!... ¡Sobre mi cadáver!- La joven le miró con dolor y enojo.

**CCCCC**

**Sidney, Nueva Gales del Sur. Australia.**

-No sé qué decirte hermano…- Murmuró el pelinegro sorprendido por el anuncio de su hermano.- Me dices que te casas y yo ni siquiera sabía que tenías una novia…-

-_Ya sé, ya sé que hice mal en ocultártelo Darien…_- Su voz se escuchaba apenada. Luego sonrió con más ánimo.- _Pero, ahora que vengas te explico por qué no te dije nada…-_ El joven reparó que en su cama, perdido entre las sábanas de seda del hotel donde se hospedaba, se encontraba un colgante con una _"S"._ Sonrió y lo cogió con su mano izquierda.-_Oye, ¿cuándo puedes venir a pedir su mano?...-_ El pelinegro sonrió con ternura.

-¿Quieres que sea yo quien pida la mano de tu novia?-

_-¡Si claro! Todo lo que soy te lo debo a ti hermano. Y no solo quiero que vengas para formalizar mi compromiso. Sino para festejar que estoy a punto de vender mi primera cosecha_.- Darien esbozó una gran sonrisa llena de orgullo.- _Y te voy a pagar, todo, todo lo que me prestaste…-_

-Hermano… Siempre tan impulsivo…- Comentó entre risas, algo que contagió al joven del otro lado de la línea.- A ver, ¿cuándo quieres que vaya a Japón?-

-_No sé… mmm… ¿Crees que puedas venir…? Bueno que puedan venir, porque Esmeralda también está invitada… ¿La próxima semana?- _Darien levantó sus cejas con sorpresa.

-¡Estás completamente loco hermano! Pero, con esta cantidad de sorpresas, por supuesto que iré a Japón a pedir la mano de tu novia.-

-_¿Crees que puedan estar aquí la próxima semana?-_

-Mira no sé si Esmeralda pueda pero, cuenta conmigo, yo estaré ahí.-

_-¡Perfecto! Voy a arreglar todo para que el próximo sábado podamos pedir la mano de mi novia. Y el domingo nos vamos a la hacienda. Vas a ver, estarás muy orgulloso de mí al ver todo lo que he logrado…-_ El joven miró el dije que tenía en su mano y lo beso con profundo amor.- _Darien… Es la mejor mujer del mundo. La mejor…-_

**CCCCC**

**Shibuya, Japón.**

**Mansión Kashidy.**

-¡Ya te expliqué que él no es ningún muerto de hambre!-

-¡¿Y crees que porque tiene una hacienda te va a dar la vida a la que estás acostumbrada?!-

-Su hacienda es preciosa y su cosecha es muy grande. Él tiene un gran futuro mamá y sabes algo… ¡Todo lo ha hecho por mí, todo!-

-Por ti… ¿O por ganarse la confianza de tu Padre?- La joven se soltó del agarre de la rubia y le miró con sus ojos cristalinos.- ¡Ay por Dios niña no seas ingenua! ¿A ti te consta que ese sujeto sea dueño de todo lo que dices?-

-No… Pero no tiene por qué mentirme…-

-¡Por favor!... ¡Que tonta eres! El dinero y el prestigio de Falcon atraen a muchos buitres que solo vienen en busca de fortuna y creen que seduciendo a sus hijas lo van a conseguir-

-Eso no es cierto, él no es así. El construyó su fortuna por mí, porque quería estar a mi altura a tus ojos y a los de mi Padre. El me ama a mí Mamá. A mí.- Reiko frunció su mirada nuevamente y después le sonrió con ironía.

-Ah… Ya veo… Entonces, esa es la razón de tu capricho… Tu hermana…- La joven le miró con extrañeza.

-¿De qué estás hablando? A ella no la metas en esto.- Reiko comenzó a reír de manera burlona.

-Mira, cuando descubrí que tenías un romance con ese bueno para nada, me aseguraste que no era nada serio ¿ahora hasta te quieres casar?, ¿qué es lo que te está pasando niña?-

-¿Mamá que no entiendes? Lo amo. Nadie había hecho por mí, lo que él ha hecho para demostrarme que él también me ama. Nadie me había propuesto matrimonio antes…-

-¿Y te quieres casar con él solo por eso? Por favor niñita…- Se acercó a ella con mirada intimidante.- Te quieres casar con esa basura solo por ganarle a tu hermana, para casarte antes que ella… Para seguir siempre una adelante de la otra no es ¿así? ¡Eso es todo!-

-¡No! No sé de qué estás hablando, estas totalmente equivocada Mamá. Yo solo estoy enamorada de él.-

-¿Así?- Reiko comenzó a reír a carcajadas.- Tanto como para vivir en un lugar aislado, entre campesinos, animales, cosechas…- Continuó con su estruendosa risa.- ¡Ay!...- Exageró un suspiro.- Pero una cosa si te digo hija. Si te casas con ese Don Nadie, las puertas de esta casa y la herencia de Falcon… Estarán cerradas para ti…-

-Mamá…- Los ojos de la joven liberaron un par de lágrimas.

-Te lo juro, no me pongas a prueba.- Miró a la joven de forma despectiva de arriba abajo.- Que contigo, no me costaría ningún trabajo…- Siseó.

**CCCCC**

**En una conocida Agencia de Autos.**

-¿Cómo quieres que este? ¡Estoy fascinado, encantado!... Muy bien hermana, nos vemos después.- Falcon cortó la llamada.- Se puso feliz pero no me extrañó, ayer nos dijo que tarde o temprano Seiya regresaría…-

-¿Ahora entiendes porque la amo cuñado?, mi Kaori pocas veces se equivoca, es la mujer más intuitiva y asertiva que conozco. – Falcon rio divertido.- ¿Te digo una cosa? Me alegra que Seiya haya accedido a la propuesta de la vicepresidencia, antes de que se la ofrecieras a nuestra Coneja…-

-Bueno, Seiya no especificó que venía a hacerse cargo de la empresa, pero yo espero que si Hiram, y aunque sé que la Coneja se lo merecería por su trabajo e inteligencia… Es mi hijo… Hiram… Es mi hijo…- Comentó con aire nostálgico.- No quiero cometer el mismo error. Quiero demostrarle que ocupa el primer lugar en mi vida.-

-Si cuñado, me parece muy bien. Y creo que Serena lo entenderá perfectamente.- Puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo. Ambos se sonrieron.

-Yo también lo creo así.-

-Y dime… ¿Cuál crees que le guste más a Seiya?- Falcon le señalo a su cuñado dos elegantes vehículos deportivos último modelo.

**CCCCC**

**Madrid, España.**

-No, no te preocupes… Tú eres la prioridad en mi vida…- El apuesto hombre de cabellos violetas y ojos azules cortó la llamada y sonrió.

**CCCCC**

**Brisbane, Queensland. Australia.**

**Departamento Kashidy.**

* * *

**De: **Seiya Kashidy.

**Fecha: **01 de Julio de 2013 15:47

**Asunto: **Nueva Dirección.

**Archivo Adjunto: **Dirección MKashidy. jpg

_Estimados Amigos:_

_Mi correo y mi celular es el mismo, pero les envío mi dirección en Japón por si alguien va por allá._

_Me daría mucho gusto que me visitaran._

_Seguimos en contacto. _

_Saludos,_

_Seiya Kashidy._

Enviado desde mi iPhone.

* * *

El joven dejó su teléfono móvil en su cama y se acercó al ventanal de su habitación. Permaneció un rato mirando la ciudad a sus pies con nostalgia mientras recordaba los últimos días que pasó a lado de su Madre. Miró hacia el buró que aún mostraba el portarretratos donde había una fotografía de él siendo apenas un niño a lado de su Padre y una linda joven de cabellos rojos y sonrisa angelical, su Madre. Cuando aún marchaban bien las cosas entre sus Padres. Se acercó a esta y la tomó entre sus manos.

**CCCCC**

**Shibuya, Tokio. Japón.**

**Mansión Kashidy.**

-Buenas Tardes.- Saludo Kaori a Reiko cuando la encontró al pie de las escaleras.- Me imagino que debes estar feliz con el regreso de Seiya.- La rubia le miró con seriedad y frunció su mirada al ver que su cuñada traía en sus manos una caja blanca de mediano tamaño.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kaori?- La pelirroja sonrió.

-Falcon me pidió que trajera a la recámara de Seiya la colección de discos que Hiram le guardó cuando él se fue. Permiso…- Kaori iba a subir pero Reiko llamó su atención de nuevo.

-Cuando Seiya se fue era un niño, pero ahora ya es un hombre.- Se acercó a ella para tomarla del brazo.- Seguramente sus gustos musicales ya son otros.- La condujo de nuevo a la puerta principal de la Mansión.- Kaori se detuvo y se liberó del agarre de la rubia.

-Falcon quiere que _su hijo_ encuentre su recámara exactamente igual a como la dejó.- Le enfrentó.- Y te aconsejo que si quieres llevar la fiesta en paz con él, trates de ser amable con su hijo.-

-Mira Kaori, los consejos se piden… Y hasta hoy…- Se llevó su mano derecha a su rostro en un ademán de reflexión.- Mmm… No, yo nunca te he pedido uno… Así que ahórratelos por favor…- Comenzó a reír. Kaori le miró con molestia.

-No sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberte abierto las puertas de mi familia y de mi empresa. Me siento tan culpable de que por mí, Falcon te haya conocido y se haya casado contigo.-

-Es una suerte que tu hermano nunca te haya pedido tus consejos…- Volvió a reir.- Pero, bueno, digas lo que digas Falcon ha sido muy feliz conmigo y con mis hijas, sino no llevaríamos quince años de casados.-

-Reconozco que _tus hijas_ lo han hecho muy feliz… Pero tú no Reiko, ¡Tú no!- Reiko se encogió de hombros con una fingida sonrisa.

-Cuestión de enfoques Kaori. Al menos la aportación de mis hijas al matrimonio fue muy acertada ¿no?...- Cambió su sonrisa por una mirada de compasión, que por supuesto, no sentía.- En cambio tú… Por más que has intentado ser madre… La vida no ha querido bendecirte con la maternidad… Por algo será… ¿No crees _cuñis_?- El rostro de la pelirroja se ensombreció.

-Yo soy madre también Reiko. Quizá yo no me haya embarazado como tú, pero Yaten es tan hijo mío, como lo son las mellizas para ti…- La rubia rió con burla y se acercó a la puerta principal para abrirla y de esa forma invitar a su cuñada a que abandonara la mansión, sin embargo, Kaori se irguió y caminó rumbo a las escaleras hacia la recamara de su sobrino.

**CCCCC**

**Sidney, Nueva Gales del Sur. Australia.**

**Pent House Chiba.**

Darien llegó a su moderno Pent House y se dirigió a su recama. Necesitaba urgentemente tomar una ducha para relajar sus músculos y que mejor, que disfrutar un momento también de su baño de vapor para ello. Aventó descuidadamente su maleta deportiva en el mueble a los pies de su cama King Size y sus ojos se encontraron con una fotografía que había en el buró derecho. Se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa.

En el retrato sobresalía una hermosa mujer de unos treinta y cinco años, de largos cabellos negros y ojos azul zafiro igual a los que el orgullosamente poseía, que sonreía ampliamente mientras abrazaba a un risueño niño y un adolescente, ambos como ella, de cabellera negra y ojos azules.

-¿Qué te parece Madre? Tu pequeño se nos casa. Lo escuché tan contento, te prometí que lo cuidaría porque según tú era un chico rebelde y orgulloso, inclusive más que yo.- Sonrió con nostalgia.- Y ya ves, resultó ser todo un hombre emprendedor y decidido; aunque claro, espero que con el matrimonio se le quite lo impulsivo… ¿Te digo algo Mamá?... Lo que realmente quiero es que sea muy feliz, con su novia de la que tanto está enamorado…- Con las yemas de sus dedos tocó el rostro de la mujer en el retrato.- Te amo Madre, me sigues haciendo mucha falta…- Besó el retrato y lo dejó en su lugar nuevamente.

**CCCCC**

"… _**No me destroces,**_

_**ahora que has abierto la puerta, **_

_**no la dejes cerrar…"**_

**CCCCC**

**Shibuya, Tokio. Japón.**

**Centro Luz de La Esperanza.**

**Días Después.**

Serenity salió al jardín principal del Centro a recibir a un apuesto caballero que le esperaba justo en medio del lugar. Con una gran sonrisa se acercó a él para besar su mejilla.

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Muy bien…- La tomo por los hombros.- ¿Cuándo entenderás que lo que más deseo, es estar a tu lado?- El rostro de Serenity se sonrojó de inmediato, bajó el rostro y decidió cambiar el giro de la conversación.

-¿Cómo te fue?-

-De maravilla, Julián tiene un gran talento natural que pronto dará mucho de qué hablar en el ambiente taurino.-

-¡Eso es maravilloso! Pero ven, vamos a mi oficina…- Le tomó su brazo izquierdo pero el hombre le detuvo.

-Espera un momento Serenity.- Esta se volvió hacia él para mirarlo con curiosidad.- Te traje un regalo…- Del bolsillo interior de su elegante traje, sacó un estuche alargado en color rojo. El cual abrió ante los ojos de la ojiazul. En su interior, una hermosa pulsera de zafiros brillaba en todo su esplendor, deslumbrando a Serenity.

-¡Es hermosa Endimion!...- Tomó el estuche sin apartarlo de las manos de él y lo cerró. Fijó sus orbes azul cielo en los ojos de Endimion y le sonrió con cariño.- Pero no puedo aceptarlo. Eres muy amable conmigo, pero no puedo aceptar de ti otra cosa que no sean donativos para este Centro.-

-Serenity, eso de todas maneras lo vas a tener. Este es de mí, para ti, no para el Centro.- La ojiazul le miró aún con sus mejillas encendidas y negó con su cabeza regalándole una sonrisa llena de afecto.-

-Lo siento. Pero, no puedo aceptar esto de un amigo.- Le soltó y dio media vuelta para reanudar el camino a su oficina pero la voz profunda del hombre llamó su atención de nuevo.-

-¿De verdad me consideras tu amigo?- Serenity le miró sonriendo.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas así?-

-Porque a veces tengo la impresión de que realmente no aceptas mi amistad.- Serenity rodeó el brazo izquierdo de Endimion con sus brazos y comenzó a caminar a su lado.-

-Yo no sé porque tengo la impresión de que a ti no te interesa mi amistad, sino que a ti lo que te interesa es una relación de pareja.- Comentó divertida, Endimion sonrió divertido, como un niño pequeño cuando lo descubren haciendo una travesura. Segundos después el rostro de Serenity se entristeció al igual que su voz.- Algo que sabes muy bien, no te puedo dar.- Endimion respiró profundamente.

-Serenity, ¿por qué no te das una oportunidad de abrir el corazón? Tú sabes bien que yo estoy enamorado de ti, y que quiero ayudarte a que tu futuro no sea tan doloroso como tu pasado.-

-Siéntate…- Ofreció la ojiazul al llegar a una de las bancas del jardín donde ambos tomaron asiento.-

**CCCCC**

**Sidney, Nueva Gales del Sur. Australia.**

**Pent House Chiba.**

-Seiya… Soy Darien Chiba…-

-_¿Darien?... ¡Superior!... ¡Que gusto escucharte!... ¿Cómo estas Chiba?-_ Le escuchó al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Bien, muy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú?, bueno, ni siquiera te pregunto. Acabo de leer tu correo electrónico, sé que regresas a Japón me imagino que muy contento…- Bebió un poco de whisky.

-_La verdad es que, he estado posponiendo este viaje por mucho tiempo. Pero creo que ya llegó el momento de ir y ver qué pasa…-_

-Seiya, no vayas esperando nada. Ve abierto a todo, siempre resulta mucho mejor.- Escuchó como el joven Kashidy comenzó a reír por sus palabras y sonrió.

-_Seguiré su consejo, Superior…- _Le respondió animado.- _¿Y tú cuando vas a ir? Aún tienes familia en Japón así que, podrías matar dos pájaros de un tiro, visitándome a mí y a ellos._-

-Precisamente por eso te llamo. La próxima semana viajaré a Japón a pedir la mano de la novia de mi hermano y bueno, pensé que estando en Japón podríamos vernos.-

-_¡Me dará mucho gusto verte en Japón, Chiba! Desde que te fuiste de Brisbane no nos hemos vuelto a ver. Extraño tus consejos...-_ Darien sonrió.

-Te prometo que llegando a allá te busco, ¿te parece bien?-

-_Es un hecho entonces…-_

_-_Que tengas buen viaje y nos vemos pronto…-

-_Seguro Chiba. Estamos en contacto…-_ Ambos cortaron la llamada.

**CCCCC**

"_**Estoy aquí en el borde otra vez,**_

_**Desearía poder dejarlo ir,**_

_**Sé que estoy solo a un paso**_

_**De cambiarlo…"**_

**CCCCC**

**Shibuya, Tokio. Japón.**

**Centro Luz de La Esperanza.**

-Endimion me conmueves, te lo agradezco muchísimo.- Serenity bajó el rostro.- Pero en mi vida no hay espacio para el amor.-

-El que hayas dedicado tu vida a buscar a tu hija, me parece realmente admirable. Pero el que hayas cerrado tu corazón al amor por un hombre que te traicionó, no me parece justo para ti.-

-Tal vez no sea justo pero… Endimion, yo ya acepté que la felicidad no es para mí.- El apuesto hombre de ojos azules le abrazó por sus hombros con su brazo derecho.

-Estás equivocada. Si alguien se merece ser feliz, esa eres tú.- Serenity le miró con lágrimas en los ojos.- Pero creo que no te das la oportunidad. Tengo la sensación de que no lo haces porque sientes que traicionas a la princesa si lo haces…- Serenity comenzó a llorar con mucho dolor.

-¡Es que yo no tengo derecho a ser feliz mientras no se de ella! No sé cómo vive, que educación ha recibido, como está…- Endimion secó las lágrimas en el rostro de Serenity y después lo tomó entre sus manos para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-No tienes por qué dejar de buscarla ni que otra cosa se convierta en tu prioridad. Créeme que no serías una mala madre por intentar darle a tu vida una ilusión.- Acarició su mejilla izquierda con los nudillos de su mano derecha.- Eso es lo que me gustaría que me permitieras hacer por ti.- Serenity tomó la mano izquierda de Endimion que aún acunaba su mejilla derecha.- Quiero regalarle, una ilusión a tu vida.- Serenity le regaló una sonrisa sintiendo como el rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

**CCCCC**

"… _**¿Aún puedes ver mi corazón?**_

_**Toda mi agonía desaparece,**_

_**cuando me sostienes en tu abrazo…"**_

**CCCCC**

**Sidney, Nueva Gales del Sur. Australia.**

**Pent House Chiba.**

Darien estaba por servirse una copa más de su whisky favorito cuando de pronto el timbre llamó su atención. Sonriendo paso una mano por su cabello alborotado dejando su vaso en la mesa del bar del salón y se dirigió a la puerta principal de su hogar sin molestarse en abrochar la camisa blanca que portaba y dejaba a la vista su perfecto abdomen bien ejercitado; y con unos jeans oscuros sin calzado, le abrió la puerta a una voluptuosa mujer de su misma edad, que portaba un elegante vestido negro totalmente adherido a su curvilíneo cuerpo, que le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos.

El pelinegro sonriendo y con una mirada llena de deseo recorrió las largas piernas cubiertas por unas largas botas negras de tacón muy alto que le permitían estar casi a su misma altura. Su larga cabellera verde le hacía honor a su nombre y brillaba como esmeralda a lo largo de su espalda. Ella sonrió al percibir ese destello de lujuria en los ojos del imponente hombre que tenía enfrente y que en impulsivo arrebato la estrechó entre sus brazos cerrando la puerta de un manotazo y comenzó a besarla frenéticamente por un largo rato. Cuando el oxígeno fue más importante que el juego entre sus labios se separaron y en un abrazo normalizaron su respiración.

-Lamento haberme demorado Dar. No pensé que fuera a salir tan tarde de la grabación.-

Esmeralda Sawa, una de las mejores actrices y modelos de Australia, era también conocida como la mujer más envidiada de la sociedad Australiana por ser la novia formal del magnate soltero más codiciado del país. El hombre más deseado no solo por su fortuna, sino también por su atractivo físico y personalidad cautivante. El inalcanzable _Darien Chiba_.

-Me imaginé que ibas a salir tarde así que…- Beso el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.- Te estaba esperando para tener una larga velada…- Esmeralda sonrió y se estremeció al sentir los labios de su novio en su cuello.

-Eso es… Demasiado… Tentador…- Darien se separó de ella y le sonrió. De la mano la condujo a uno de los bancos altos de la barra de desayuno de la cocina y le sirvió un vaso de jugo de arándano, el favorito de su novia.

-¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a Japón el siguiente fin de semana?- Esmeralda le miró curiosa.

-¿A Japón?- Darien asintió mientras tomaba una copa y se servía un poco de vino tinto.

-Tengo que ir a pedir la mano de la novia de mi hermano.- Le explicó con una sonrisa. La joven le miró sorprendida.

-¡¿Tu hermano se va a casar?!- Ambos rieron felices.

-Sí, y quiere hacer todo de la manera tradicional, anillo, pedida, boda, fiesta…- Rodó los ojos simulando fastidio que solo provocó la risa de su novia.

-¡Que tierno! Me encantaría ir… Pero no puedo…- La sonrisa en el rostro de Darien desapareció al instante. Esmeralda al darse cuenta le miró apenada.- Tengo pruebas la semana que viene para hacer la nueva temporada de la serie.- Darien se acercó a ella, le quitó el vaso de jugo de las manos y se sentó frente a ella con un semblante serio.

-A ver Esmeralda… ¿Y si estás embarazada?- La joven tragó saliva.- No puedes trabajar así…- Una risa nerviosa escapó de los labios de la bella modelo.

-Dar, ya te dije que cuando eso suceda me tomaré un año sabático y hasta nos iremos a Japón como tanto anhelas. Pero, por desgracia… No estoy embarazada aún…- Darien respiró profundamente para relajarse de nuevo y se esforzó por sonreír. Se sentía profundamente enamorado de su novia y desde hacía algunos meses el deseo de formar una familia, pero sobre todo ser padre, se había convertido en un anhelo profundo de su corazón. Y le lastimaba profundamente que su pareja no tuviera las mismas prioridades en su vida.

-Ya lo estarás... Pondré todo mi empeño en ello…- Ambos rieron en complicidad. Darien se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella abriéndose paso entre sus piernas para poder besarla plácidamente por un momento.-

-Entonces… Déjame ir… A prepararme…- Murmuró la joven entre sus labios.

-Tu… No vas… A Ningún… Lado…- Ambos rieron. Esmeralda logró separarse de él con un poco de esfuerzo.

-No seas necio y déjame adelantarme… Te quiero dar una sorpresa…- Terminó en un tono por demás sugerente y después de besarla nuevamente la ayudó a ponerse de pie.-

-Tienes cinco minutos…- Le indicó en un tono mandatorio mirándola con fuego en sus ojos antes de dirigirse de nuevo a servirse más vino.

Esmeralda sonrió y se dirigió a su recámara pero solo pudo dar dos pasos ya que un fuerte dolor la detuvo en seco. De su garganta salió un grito de dolor que asustó al pelinegro quien corrió a ayudarle antes de que ésta cayera al suelo doblada por el dolor.

-¡Esme!... ¡Esmeralda!... ¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Me duele!... Agh… Me duele mucho Dar…- El joven la sostuvo en sus brazos y le ayudó a sentarse en el sofá de elegante cuero negro.

-Tranquila, respira…- Darien alcanzó su _BlackBerry_en su mesa de centro para marcarle a su chofer e indicarle que preparara su automóvil para llevar con urgencia a Esmeralda al hospital.

**CCCCC**

"…_**No me destroces por todo lo que necesito,**_

_**Haz de mi corazón un lugar mejor, **_

_**Dame algo en lo que puede creer…"**_

**CCCCC**

**Shibuya, Tokio. Japón.**

-¡Amiga está precioso! Es verdadero hermoso este anillo. Dudo mucho que te puedas encontrar a alguien más que te ame tanto como este hombre. Como decía mi abuelita, esos ya no se dan en maceta.-

-Ya lo sé.- La joven sonrió.- Me hace sentir importante, querida, feliz… Me siento como en un cuento de hadas donde el caballero vence al dragón para estar a lado de su princesa.- Ambas chicas rieron.

-Y mira que vencer a un dragón con la cara de tu mamá…- Ambas rieron a carcajadas.- ¡Eso si da miedo!-

-¡Que ocurrencias las tuyas!-

-Sabes que es una broma a medias.- Rieron nuevamente.

-No sabes el gusto que me da verte así, tan feliz. Te lo mereces después de todo lo que has pasado.- El rostro de su amiga se tornó serio.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo más verdad?-

-Es que… Tengo un mal presentimiento.-

-¡Ay no amiga! No comiences a pensar en cosas negativas, eres tan sensitiva que hasta pareces ave de mal agüero cuando tienes esos presentimientos.- Bromeó.- Ya en serio, no pienses cosas malas. Ten siempre presente que el amor lo puede todo.-

-No sabes cómo me gustaría que tuvieras razón…- Ambas se vieron con aflicción.

**CCCCC**

**Sidney, Nueva Gales del Sur. Australia.**

**Westmead Hospital. (4)**

Una camilla rodeada por cuatro enfermeros transportaba a Esmeralda hacia el área de atención. La doctora Smith, quien se encontraba de guardia se había presentado con Darien para indicarle que esperara en la sala por más información.

-Doctora…- Le retuvo.- Si se trata de una amenaza de aborto… Por favor, ayúdela… Llevamos algo de tiempo intentando tener un bebé…-

-Tranquilícese señor Chiba, en cuanto yo tenga un diagnóstico le aviso…- El pelinegro asintió.

-Se lo agradeceré doctora Smith.- La doctora se marchó y Darien se dejó caer pesadamente en un sofá blanco de la sala de espera, visiblemente preocupado.

**CCCCC**

"… _**No destruyas lo que queda de mí,**_

_**Haz de mi corazón un lugar mejor…"**_

**CCCCC**

**Shibuya, Tokio. Japón.**

**Centro Luz de La Esperanza.**

-Endimion tiene razón Luna, siento que no merezco ser feliz.- Serenity desahogaba su dolor en la misma banca donde un par de horas antes hablaba con el apuesto caballero que durante los últimos años había estado a su lado incondicionalmente, como amigo, esperando pacientemente a que ella decidiera abrirle su corazón.- Me siento tan culpable de no tener a mi hija conmigo que…-

-Serenity, no fue tu culpa lo que sucedió. Quien se haya robado a la princesa actuó con maldad, con alevosía.-

-Si ya sé que estás convencida como mi mamá de que fue Rei quien se la llevó. Pero más allá de quien se la haya llevado, fue porque yo no la supe cuidar.- Luna observó con pesar como los ojos azules de Serenity liberaban todo ese tormento de dolor que con los años parecía intensificarse.- Porque yo no supe estar con ella…-

-Amiga tranquila…-

-Por eso no está conmigo…-

-Serenity, escúchame, culparte no cambiará nada. Esas son solo cargas que sirven para llenarte la ida de amargura.-

-No sé cómo dejar de sentir esta culpa. Sé que el hubiera no existe pero…-

-Amiga, Endimion tiene razón en decirte que si no te perdonas, será muy difícil que vuelas a sonreír, a vivir plenamente. Y deberías hacerlo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde…- Luna le abrazó para consolar su llanto.

**CCCCC**

"…_**Intenté muchas veces, pero nada era real**_

_**hazlo desaparecer, no me destroces…"**_

**CCCCC**

**Sidney, Nueva Gales del Sur. Australia.**

**Westmead Hospital.**

**Una Hora Después.**

-Señor Chiba…- El pelinegro se levantó como resorte para encontrarse con la doctora que atendía a su novia.-

-¿Cómo está Esmeralda doctora? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- La doctora le miró con pesar.

-Venga conmigo por favor, necesito hablar seriamente con usted…- Darien frunció su mirada. Algo no andaba bien y eso estremeció su corazón.-

**CCCCC**

******Shibuya, Tokio. Japón.**

**Corporativo Imperial Kashidy.**

**Sala de juntas.**

Una rubia vestida de rojo, le daba un sorbo a su capuccino, mientras seguía leyendo las notas y unos documentos de los nueos acuerdos que habían tomado en la última negociación que había atendido hacía un par de horas. Cuando de pronto, un trajeado joven alto, delgado, de cabellos azul marino casi negros y ojos azul zafiro entró sin hacer ruido. Al ver a la rubia dentro de la sala gracias al ventanal de cristal, no dudo en darle una sorpresa.

-La Coneja de la Luna te deberíamos decir… Siempre trabajando hasta tarde…-La joven dio un salto en su silla por el susto y al girar su rostro para ver al joven cuya voz era tremendamente familiar, se levantó con un rostro de sorpresa que al segundo cambió por uno de gran alegría.

-¡Zafiro!...- La rubia se levantó de un salto de su asiento para lanzarse a los brazos del apuesto joven, quien la recibió con una gran sonrisa.- ¡¿Cómo estás?! ¡No lo puedo creer!- Exclamaba con emoción entre las risas de ambos.

-¿Te he sorprendido, eh?- Zafiro elevó en el aire a la joven mientras le abrazaba con más fuerza.

-¡Tú siempre lo has hecho! ¡Qué gusto verte!

-Se puede saber ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- La voz autoritaria de Falcon Kashidy hizo eco en la sala de juntas. Zafiro regresó al piso a la joven y ambos miraron al rubio con sorpresa.- ¿Me pueden dar una explicación?- Cuestionó con seriedad. Serena y Zafiro se miraron fijamente con nerviosismo.

**CCCCC**

"…_**Quiero creer que esto es real,**_

_**Sálvame de mi miedo. **_

_**No me destroces…"**_

**CCCCC**

**Sidney, Nueva Gales del Sur. Australia.**

**Westmead Hospital. Habitación 27-A**

Esmeralda abrió lentamente los ojos parpadeando un par de veces para que se acostumbraran a la luz tenue de la habitación. Respiró profundamente mientras sentía que el dolor tan intenso en su vientre había desaparecido. Se relajó. Una sensación que duro muy poco cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la silueta de un hombre alto que desde la penumbra de la habitación le observaba fijamente. Había algo a su alrededor que alteró todos sus sentidos. La mirada del pelinegro era fría y llena de… ¿Rencor?...

-Mi amor…-

Esmeralda observó claramente como las facciones de su novio se tensaron y su mirada se hizo más penetrante. Darien permaneció unos instantes solo observándola fijamente. Respirando pausadamente para intentar no perder su autocontrol. Tragó saliva para aclararse la garganta y afrontar la verdad.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- El corazón de la joven se estremeció al escuchar el tono tan frío en su voz.

-Algo mareada, pero bien…- Se irguió un poco en su cama y apretando la sábana con ambas manos se hizo de fuerza para continuar.- ¿Qué sucedió?- Darien dio lentamente un par de pasos para acercarse al pie de la cama de la que hasta ahora era la mujer que creía para él y le respondió.

-El dispositivo que traías se encarnó…- Esmeralda abrió los ojos con sorpresa y fue entonces cuando supo que todo su mundo se venía abajo.- Fue eso, lo que provocó el dolor y el sangrado.- Los ojos de la joven se cristalizaron y su pulso se aceleró.- Esmeralda… ¿Hasta cuándo ibas a decirme que no estaba en tus planes tener un hijo conmigo?- La peliverde solo bajó el rostro y permitió que sus lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.- Ahora entiendo porque nunca aceptaste mi propuesta de matrimonio… En realidad, a ti no te interesa compartir una vida conmigo… -

-No… No… Eso no es verdad…- Se apresuró a decirle en medio de su llanto.- Lo que pasa es que… Yo creía que no me ibas a entender y por eso te mentí.- Darien empuñó sus manos con fuerza.-

-Hace tiempo… Te dije… Que estaba sintiendo que algo se estaba rompiendo entre nosotros… Las cosas no estaban dando resultado… Y esto que sucedió… Demuestra que estaba en lo cierto…-

-¡No!... No es así Dar…- Se incorporó para quedar casi sentada apoyando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama.-

-No me llames así…- Siseó el pelinegro.

-Darien…. Escúchame…-

-Lo mejor es que terminemos Esmeralda…- Terminó de tajo.

-No… ¡No Darien, yo te amo!-

-Lo siento Esmeralda. Pero ya tomé una decisión. Y me conoces bien, sabes que yo no cambio de opinión.- El ojiazul respiró profundamente y pasó su mano derecha sobre sus cabellos azabaches.-

-¡Darien no me puedes dejar así! ¡Yo te amo! Y si te oculté que aún me seguía cuidando fue para no hacerte daño, para no herirte.

-Yo hubiera entendido que aún no estuvieras lista para la maternidad, que no estaba en tus planes combinar nuestras vidas… ¿Pero mentir? ¿Mentirme a mí? ¡Cuando sabes cuánto aborrezco las mentiras!-

-Perdón…-

-No me lo merecía Esmeralda…-

-¡Te juro que nunca fue mi intensión engañarte! Yo solo quería seguir con mi carrera y poder tenerte contento.- Darien le miró con rencor, con todo el amor que alguna vez creyó sentir por ella convertido en odio.

-Ya dejemos de engañarnos…-

-Darien por favor, vamos a darnos otra oportunidad ¿sí? Por favor mi amor…-

-No tiene caso… Adiós Esmeralda. A pesar de todo, te deseo que te vaya bien en lo que sea que quieras hacer con tu vida.

-¡Darien!... ¡Escúchame!... ¡Darien!...- El pelinegro cerró la puerta tras de sí. Esmeralda se desvaneció en su cama y se abrazó a si misma mientras lloraba amargamente.

**CCCCC**

"…_**No me destroces por todo lo que necesito,**_

_**Haz de mi corazón un lugar mejor, **_

_**Dame algo en lo que puede creer…"**_

**CCCCC**

******Shibuya, Tokio. Japón.**

**Corporativo Imperial Kashidy.**

**Sala de juntas.**

-¡Papá! ¡Pero que agresividad!- Serena se separó un poco de Zafiro y enfrentó a su Padre con una gran sonrisa.

-Perdóname hija. Lo que pasa es que no me esperaba estas demostraciones de afecto aquí en el Corporativo.- Falcon miró fijamente al joven quien sonrió con afabilidad.

-No se preocupe señor Kashidy, yo antes que nada lo respeto a usted y a toda su familia.- Serena asintió y elevó su ceja derecha mientras le sonreía a su Padre. Falcon sonrió cordialmente y se acercó con amabilidad al joven para estrechar su mano y posteriormente darle un abrazo.

-Zafiro, me da gusto saludarte. Aunque aún sigo molesto contigo porque te fuiste del Corporativo, tenías un gran futuro aquí.- Serena rodeó el brazo derecho de su Padre y besó su mejilla provocándole una genuina sonrisa al rubio.

-Yo estoy y voy a estar siempre muy agradecido con usted señor Kashidy. Pero muy pronto le voy a decir el verdadero motivo por el cual yo me fui de aquí.- Falcon y Serena se miraron con curiosidad.- Además, le voy a dar una gran sorpresa.- Falcon alzo sus cejas y miró con curiosidad a su rubio tesoro quien sonriendo se encogió de hombros y le hizo saber con un gesto que no sabía nada. Miró de nuevo con sospecha al joven.

-¿Y se puede saber, que clase de sorpresa?-

-Me parece que si se los digo ya no será una sorpresa…- Los tres rieron divertidos.- Pero espero que les dé gusto. Porque ustedes saben que quiero a los Kashidy, como si fueran parte de mi familia.

-Ya ves Papá…- La rubia beso nuevamente la mejilla de su Padre. Falcon tomó el hombro derecho de Zafiro con su mano izquierda y le sonrió con afecto.-

-Y nosotros te apreciamos mucho a ti, Zafiro. Bueno, los dejo…- Miró fijamente y con fingido aire de autoridad a su hija.- Coneja, en cuanto se vaya Zafiro, te espero en mi oficina.- Sere besó de nuevo la mejilla de su Padre para después soltar su brazo y encuadrarse en saludo militar frente a él.

-¡Así lo haré Señor!- Terminó el saludo con su mano en la frente como todo un soldado. Haciendo reír a los dos hombres que la acompañaban.

-Gusto en saludarte Zafiro, con el permiso de ambos.-

-Hasta luego señor Kashidy.- El rubio salió de la sala y Serena con un además le ofreció asiento al joven.

-Lo siento, Naru me dijo que podría encontrarte aquí.-

-No te preocupes, como si no conocieras a mi Papá.- Rieron.-

-Vine a Japón a firmar unos papeles pero tuve un contratiempo y ya no pude hacerlo. Pero espero que dentro de unos días todo quede resuelto y pueda gritar a los cuatro vientos esto que me está quemando el alma.- Comentó con gran entusiasmo. Serena le sonrió con un brillo de curiosidad en su mirada.

-Y eso que te está quemando el alma tiene que ver con la sorpresa que nos quieres dar ¿verdad?-

-Sí, así es Coneja. Pero quiero aprovechar para hacerte una pregunta.

-Adelante…- El rostro del joven de pronto se tornó serio.

-¿Tú crees que tu Papá, aceptaría como yerno, a un hombre como yo?- Serena le miró sorprendida y sonrió ampliamente mientras fingía mirarlo algo coqueta.-

-Perdón, ¿eso que es… una insinuación… una indirecta?- Ambos rieron y Zafiro se sonrojó a mas no poder.

-No Serena… No… No me malinterpretes…- Tartamudeó con nerviosismo.

-¿No?- La rubia fingió tristeza lo cual enrojeció más al pobre Zafiro.- ¡Ay qué mala suerte!-Ambos rieron nuevamente.

-Créeme que eres hermosa y el sueño hecho realidad de cualquier hombre…- Fue el turno de la rubia para sonrojarse.

-Zafiro, que galante eres…- Ambos sonrieron.

-Serena… ¿Tú crees que ya estoy a la altura de los Kashidy?- El rostro de la joven cambio de una sonrisa a una mirada confundida.

-Pero tu si estás muy mal… ¿Cómo que a la altura de los Kashidy?...- Le reprendió.- ¡Claro que sí, siempre lo has estado!- Sin embargo la seriedad no abandonó el rostro del joven a quien esta vez Serena le prestó más atención.- Oye, mi papá te quiere mucho. Sabe que eres un hombre honesto, trabajador, de buenos sentimientos y bueno eso ya te hace estar…- Se aclaró la garganta y se enderezó en una postura de fingida presunción.- A la altura de los Kashidy, claro está… ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!- Ambos rieron.

-Nada, nada… No te puedo decir, ideas mías…- Serena le miró con sospecha pero se abstuvo de decir más por el momento.

**CCCCC**

**En un elegante café en Shibuya.**

-Me extrañó su llamada señora Kashidy…-

-Me imaginó…- Rio con nerviosismo.- Y por eso le agradezco que haya venido pero, más le voy a agradecer su discreción.-

-Por supuesto que sí señora, cuente con eso.- Markus Taka. Un hombre muy alto y robusto de cabellos, bigote y barba cerrada castaños, quien desde hacía mucho años era el Director Financiero del Corporativo Kashidy, además de asesor legal, financiero y personal de Falcon Kashidy, le sonreía amablemente a Reiko. La mujer escandalosamente hermosa que le miraba con fingida inocencia y que estaba frente a él.

-Mire, no sé si usted esté enterado de que el hijo de mi esposo regresa a Japón.-

-Si, por supuesto que sí. Todos en el Corporativo ya lo sabemos.-

-Si… Mi Falcon está vuelto loco con la idea….- Le compartió con entusiasmo.- Pero…- Su rostro se llenó de angustia.- Yo estoy muy preocupada por el futuro de mis hijas. Y ese es el motivo por el cual, le pedí que nos viéramos.-

-¿Qué es lo que le preocupa señora Kashidy?-

-Por favor, Licenciado, llámeme Reiko…- Le sonrió.- Lo que yo necesito es su apoyo incondicional.- Markus le miró fijamente con intriga.- Usted conoce todo los movimientos legales y financieros de mi esposo y… Yo tengo miedo de que ahora que regrese Seiya, haga que les quite a mis hijas lo que les ha dado.-

-No, no creo que el señor Kashidy haga algo así.-

-Créame… Licenciado… Que mis temores tienen fundamento.-Markus frunció su ceño.- Conozco muy bien a Seiya. Él nunca nos ha querido ni a mis hijas ni a mí. Y sé que Falcon se siente culpable de que su hijo haya vivido tantos años lejos…-

-Mire, entiendo esa parte, pero también estoy convencido de que el señor Falcon es un hombre justo…-

-No, eso no está a discusión. Pero tengo que estar alerta licenciado… Así que, le voy a pedir que este muy al pendiente de todos los movimientos financieros de mi esposo y me los haga saber de inmediato.- Le sonrió sugerentemente mientras tomaba la mano derecha de Markus con la propia y en tono sugerente añadió.- ¿Puedo contar con usted Licenciado?-

-Sí, claro…- Respondió totalmente deslumbrado.

**CCCCC**

**Corporativo Imperial Kashidy.**

**Dirección General.**

-¡Aquí está tu capuccino Papito hermoso!- La rubia se acercó al escritorio de su Padre quien hizo a un lado los documentos que revisaba para tomar su café.- Creo que ya somos los únicos en el edificio…-

-Siéntate Sere...-

-¿Qué pasó, que me querías decir?´-

-Hija…- Falcon se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento.- ¿Hay algo entre Zafiro y Tú?- Serena le miró sorprendida.- ¿Son novios o hay alguna relación entre ustedes?- Serena comenzó a rír al ver el ceño fruncido de su padre.

-¡Ay por supuesto que no Papá! ¿Cómo crees? Digo, somos muy buenos amigos y nos queremos mucho pero nada más…-

-¿Estás segura hija? Porque no me gustaría que llevaras una relación a escondidas, solo porque yo me sentí ofendido cuando del se fue del Corporativo sin ninguna explicación.- La rubia sonrió.

-Papá… ¿Cómo crees?... No, estás equivocado esta vez.-El rubio más animado se levantó de su silla sonriendo para acercarse a ella.

- Te lo digo en serio hija. Estoy consciente de que reaccione muy mal cuando se fue. Dije claramente que no lo quería volver a ver y que jamás le volvería a abrir las puertas del Corporativo y de mi vida de nuevo… ¡Estaba enojado!- Serena comenzó a reír a carcajadas.-Fue un breve momento… Pero ya pasó…-

-Lo sé Papito…- Se levantó y se acercó a el riendo.- Te conozco, sé que te enciendes como un cerillo pero a los cinco minutos ya estás apagado…- Le miró con ternura y apoyo sus manos en su pecho.- Eres un buen hombre Papá. Y tienes un gran corazón en el cual no guardas resentimientos y evidentemente Zafiro no es la excepción.- Le miró fijamente.- Zafiro y yo, solo somos amigos.- Bajó su mirada y se sonrojó.- Tal vez yo tengo la culpa de que te pongas así, porque soy demasiado efusiva para demostrar mi cariño ¿verdad?- Falcon levantó su rostro por su mentón.-

-Hija, por mí no cambies nunca. A mi me encanta que me demuestres tu cariño de manera tan efusiva.- Ambos sonrieron.

-¿Si?-

-Si.-

-Pero.- Beso su mejilla.- Tu…-Beso su otra mejilla.- Eres…-Beso.- Mi…- Beso.- Papá…- Las carcajadas del patriarca Kashidy hicieron eco en toda la oficina mientras su hija atacaba su rostro con sus besos cariñosos durante un instante. Después ella solo le miró con infinito amor.-¡Ya se! Mira para que ya no te pongas celoso, ya se lo que voy a hacer.- fingió seriedad.- Me voy a portar casi casi, como una monja…-

-No, no, no, no por favor…-

-¿No?- Sonrió.

-¡Pero por supuesto que no! Como decía mi madre, ni tanto que queme al santo ni tanto que no lo alumbre.- Ambos rieron.- Falcon acunó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos.- Serena, pase lo que pase… Nunca cambies tu forma de ser.- La joven se ruborizó.- Así, así como eres… Te quiero mucho…- Los ojos de Serena se cristalizaron y sonrió ampliamente.

-Gracias Papá, yo también te quiero con todo mi corazón…- Y se arrojó a sus brazos con una gran sonrisa en los rostros de ambos.

**CCCCC**

**Yamanashi, Japón.**

**Al día siguiente.**

En medio de varias hectáreas de campo de cultivo. Un jeep de color aceituna aparcó cerca de un grupo de hombres que conversaban a mitad de su descanso. Del vehículo descendió un hombre de jeans, camisa blanca de manga corta y botas negras un tanto empolvadas. Su cabello rojizo brillaba a pleno sol. Sus ojos marrones contemplaban orgullosos el resultado de tanto tiempo de espera y sacrificio. El fruto de un gran trabajo y riesgo. Con una gran sonrisa satisfecha se acercó al grupo de hombres.

-¡Buenos días!-

-¡Buenos días Doctor Kita! ¿Cómo está?- Saludaron varios de ellos.

-¡Con mucho calor!-

-Y eso que aún no comienza la temporada.- Comentó otro de los hombres.

-De todas formas, tomen muchos líquidos. No quiero que se vayan a deshidratar.-

En ese momento una elegante camioneta negra se detuvo justo enfrente del jeep. De esta bajó un hombre que de inmediato llamó la atención de todos a su alrededor. Portando unos elegantes pantalones negros, camisa gris claro y zapatos negros impecables, propios del mundo empresarial al que pertenecía, sin lugar a dudas. Sus cabellos platinados y ligeramente alborotados se mecían por el viento. Al quitarse sus gafas oscuras permitieron observar sus enigmáticos ojos violetas. Al ver a los hombres reunidos se acercó a ellos con suma elegancia. Los trabajadores al verlo decidieron retomar sus labores, el hombre en cuestión no les daba mucha confianza. Por lo que solo el doctor Kita permaneció en su lugar esperándolo con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Rubeus…- Saludo el recién llegado.- ¿Cómo estás?-

-Muy bien, ¿Y tú?-

-No me quejo…- Estrecharon sus manos.- ¿Viniste a ver tus tierras?-

-Así es, con lo que ahora valen es una lástima que solo una pequeña parte sea mía. Mis terrenos quedaron ahorcados en el centro y si no es porque Zafiro me los pidió para cosechar aquí, estarían totalmente desperdiciados.-

-Que buen trabajo ha hecho Zafiro…- Comentó con admiración el hombre de cabellos platinados.

-¡Muy bueno! Ese muchacho tiene visión. Va a llegar muy lejos.-

-¿Cuándo regresa de Tokio?-

-Ya debe venir en camino.

-Si me hubieras dicho antes, que iba a hablar con los _Shigedi _(5),le hubiese hecho una oferta. Quiero su cosecha para mí.-

-Lo sé. Pero Zafiro es muy impulsivo, me enteré de su trato con ellos cuando él ya estaba allá. Para él es muy importante el reconocimiento de una empresa con el prestigio de _Lumiere _(5)_._

-Pero nadie le va a pagar más que yo. Nadie.-

-Te creo. A mí también me interesa que tú la compres. Así que no te apures, en cuanto llegue Zafiro lo voy a convencer de que así sea.- El hombre lo retó con la mirada.

-Más te vale que lo hagas Rubeus…- El pelirrojo respiró profundo y en un impulso nervioso le enfrentó.

-No olvides que estás hablando con el doctor Rubeus Kita. No con uno de tus capataces.- El hombre frente a él sonrió con ironía.- Este es un negocio que deja mucho dinero. Y sé perfectamente lo que nos conviene a los dos.- Frunció su mirada.- Pero no me gusta que me digan lo que tengo que hacer, ni como…-

-Y a ti… No se te olvide que el que tiene la experiencia en los negocios, soy yo.- Le doblegó con la mirada.- Así que, te conviene… Seguir mis consejos…- Ambos se miraron fijamente.

**CCCCC**

**Shibuya, Tokio. Japón.**

-¡Qué bueno que me llamas!... No encuentro mi dije de la "S".-

-_Tranquila, lo dejaste sobre mi cama Estrellita_. _Así que no te preocupes, está en buenas manos.-_ La joven suspiró aliviada.

-¡Qué bueno que lo encontraste! Si lo pierdo mi mamá me mata… Ahora dime, ¿Cómo te fue con los Shigedi?- Lo escuchó exhalar con preocupación.

-_No tan bien como esperaba, no pude firmar el contrato. Revisé las cláusulas y estaban mal. Me querían dar mucho menos dinero.-_

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?-

_-Seguirme manteniendo y no ceder. Por lo que van a ajustar el contrato y lo vamos a firmar la próxima semana. Tengo un pequeño desfase de tiempos pero no te preocupes Estrellita, nuestros planes siguen en pie.-_ La joven sonrió.

-Amor, yo puedo esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario, no tengo ninguna prisa.-

-_Pero yo no. ¡Yo no puedo esperar ni un minuto más! Así que organiza algo para este sábado. Yo ya hable con mi hermano a Australia y vendrá a pedir tu mano._- La joven abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Estás loco?- De pronto se puso muy nerviosa.- ¡Mis Papás van a poner el grito en el cielo!-

-_No, no lo creo. Tal vez antes tenía dudas al respecto pero ya no. No importa lo que haya pasado antes, yo sé que el señor Kashidy me aprecia y que se pondrá muy contento de que nos casemos en un mes.-_

-¡Un mes!- Exclamó con sorpresa la joven.-¡Pero eso es muy pronto!-

_-Estrellita ya hicimos todo a tu manera, ahora hagámoslas a la mía. Confía en mí. Yo te amo y no puedo esperar un minuto, escúchame bien, ni un minuto más… Para gritar a los cuatro vientos, que te amo con toda mi alma._- Los ojos de la joven se cristalizaron mientras sonreía.

**CCCCC**

"… _**No destruyas lo que queda de mí,**_

_**Haz de mi corazón un lugar mejor…"**_

**CCCCC**

**Brisbane, Queensland. Australia.**

**Departamento Kashidy.**

_-¿Será una buena decisión regresar a Japón?-_ Reflexionaba en su estudio de música personal, la única habitación además de su recámara de todo el departamento, que aún no lograba meter en cajas de mudanza.- _¿Podré estar frente a esa mujer de nuevo?- _Continuaba pensando al momento que un recuerdo venía a su mente.

*****FLASHBACK*****

**Año 2000.**

**Mansión Kashidy.**

Seiya acompañó a su primo Yaten hasta la entrada del jardín de su casa después de terminar con sus prácticas de música. Al regresar para entrar a su casa se encontró con el balón de futbol que había dejado botado el día anterior, por lo que decidió dejar su guitarra favorita en una de las bancas del jardín y jugar un rato para hacer tiempo a que llegara la hora de la cena.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso pero comenzaba a sentirse mejor, olvidándose de todos sus problemas y la incomodidad que sentía al vivir con gente extraña en su casa y sin su mamá a la que amaba con absoluta devoción. En un descuido dio un despeje con todas sus fuerzas y el balón de soccer fue a parar justamente a la cabeza de una escultural rubia que estaba por entrar a la mansión y que casi perdió el equilibrio por el golpe.

Con furia Reiko miró hacia su izquierda y observo a un sorprendido chico de ojos azules y no dudo en hacerle notar el grave error que había cometido.

-¡Niño del demonio ven acá!- Seiya le miraba un poco asustado porque no había visto a la mujer por ningún lado, y el verla con esa furia en sus ojos lo confundía mucho. El golpe había sido un accidente.- ¡Que vengas para acá inmediatamente! ¿Qué no me escuchaste?- El chico tomó el balón y se acercó a ella con cierto recelo, pero en cuanto estuvo cerca de ella, la rubia lo tomó de los brazos con fuerza.- ¡Eres un salvaje! ¡¿Por qué me golpeaste?! ¡Deja ese balón!- El chico se zafó de su agarre y soltó el balón.

-¡Suélteme!

-¡¿Por qué no te vas a vivir con la enferma de tu madre y nos dejas en paz?! Tú aquí ya no tienes un lugar-

-¡Esta es mi casa!-

-No niño, esta es MI casa y yo no quiero chiquillos malcriados como tú.- Seiya con lágrimas en los ojos por el insulto a la condición de su madre, le dio la espalda y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para la rubia.- ¡A mí no me dejas con la palabra en la boca!...- El chico continuó su camino.- ¡Seiya te estoy hablando!- Al ver que el joven la ignoraba, sus ojos se encontraron con una brillante guitarra eléctrica en color rojo y la tomó entre sus manos.

Seiya se detuvo al momento en el que escuchó un fuerte golpe y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, porque la imagen de su guitarra favorita siendo destruida por la nueva esposa de su padre no era un grato recuerdo para almacenar en su memoria.

-¡Mira lo que hago con tu estúpida guitarrita! ¡Esto es para que entiendas que a mí nadie me desobedece!- Seiya seguía anclado al suelo solo mirando en shock lo que ocurría. Con una guitarra totalmente destruida entre sus manos, la rubia se acercó a él y le susurró muy cerca de su rostro.- Y cuidadito le dices algo a tu Padre de esto, porque te juro que tú y tu estúpida madre se van a arrepentir…- La mujer pasó a su lado hecha una furia dejando a sus pies lo que una vez había sido su guitarra favorita.

*****FLASHBACK*****

-No, no… La gente no cambia… Y yo ya no estoy dispuesto a renunciar al cariño de mi Padre. Ni por ella… Ni por nadie…- Apretó sus puños con fuerza.- Llegó el momento de que alguien le quite la máscara _Señora Reiko_… Y ese alguien, le aseguro que seré yo…-

**CCCCC**

"…_**Haz de mi corazón un lugar mejor…"**_

**CCCCC**

* * *

**Canciones:**

**All I Need **(Todo lo que necesito) **/ Within Temptation.**

_**Miércoles, Septiembre 04 del 2013'.**_

* * *

**~*Nota de la Autora*~**

**¡Hola a todos! **

**Nuevamente muchísimas gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes por su apoyo e interés en el desarrollo de esta nueva historia.**

**Gracias por sus reviews a: **

_Usako-Chiba-T ~ __Yuuki Miaka-Chan ~ Mayilu ~Silver Moonlight-81 ~ __Tanita Love ~_ Marisol Ayde ~ Gpe G ~ _Lissie 181~ _Sele Mc ~ Selene 333 ~.

**Y los nuevos favs y follows que también son de suma importancia para mí.**

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**

**Dios nos bendice. =)**

**SK.**

**Facebook: Serekino Kaoru... ;)**

**Los invito a formar parte del grupo en Facebook de esta historia =).**

_**No se olviden de pasar a leer mi otra historia:**_

_*****_**Sailor Universe: "La Batalla Final"***

**#SUBF**

_**Sayonnara ;)**_

* * *

(1) Una pulsera que tiene su origen en SUBF. Cuyo significado, no tiene relación con esta historia. Solo se incluyó en honor a Saori Kashidy en dicha historia.

(2) Cementerio Gatton.

(3) El Coupé en esgrima, es un toque que se realiza al igual que el pase pero realizando el rodeo del arma adversa por el lado de la punta, en lugar de por el lado de la mano.

(4) El Hospital Westmead es un hospital terciario de referencia especializado en el área metropolitana occidental.

(5) Kazu y Kida Shigedi gestionan actualmente, Lumiere; una de las tres bodegas vinícolas de biodinámica del Japón. Fundada en 1885 la hace una de la más antigua del país.


	4. Deai

**-04-**

**YON:**

**出会い**

"**Deai****"**

**- Encuentro ****-**

"_Hay que tener en cuenta,_

_que nunca compartimos._

_Partimos hacia polos opuestos,_

_y ya dejaste de tirar,_

_cuando más te esperé,_

_mire hacia atrás y no estabas,_

_Viví algo que nunca fue,_

_y hoy espero a la vida,_

_que me demuestre el verdadero momento,_

_no sé si es seriedad,_

_o alimento la propia mentira…"_

**Marcos Romero.**

* * *

**CCCCC**

Las carcajadas burlescas de Hiram Kou resonaban por todo el piso directivo del Corporativo Imperial Kashidy.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- Cuestionó un rubio con incomodidad.

-¡Ay Cuñado! Pues tú ¡Por Dios! Si entre la Coneja y Zafiro hubiera algo, ella ya te lo hubiera dicho. ¡Serena es una mujer frontal, transparente!- Se acercó a su cuñado con expresión divertida y un dedo acusador.- Lo que pasa es que tú estás celoso de que la Coneja se enamore y se vaya de tu lado…- Al ver el sonrojo del rubio, reanudo sus carcajadas.

-¡Bueno si un poco!- Exclamó incomodo.- ¡Esta bien! A ti no te puedo engañar… Quiero tanto a esa niña, que la sola idea de que se vaya de la casa o la empresa me vuelve loco, lo acepto.-

-¡Pamplinas! Eso me queda claro, Falcon.- Hiram tomó asiento en una de las dos sillas frente al escritorio de su cuñado.- Y creo que realmente es por ella, por lo que continúas tu relación con Reiko.- Falcon miró con seriedad al hombre frente a él.

-Algo hay de eso…-

-Pase lo que pase con tu mujer, Serena no te va a dejar de querer Falcon, ¡ni te va a abandonar nunca!-

**CCCCC**

**Yamanashi, Japón.**

-_Jefe_, la verdad pensé que eso de pintar y remodelar la Hacienda era porque ya habías vendido la cosecha, no porque te fueras a casar…-

-¡Que guardadito te lo tenías Zafiro! ¡Ni siquiera sabíamos que tenías novia!- Exclamaban con asombro un hombre alto de uno 32 años alto, robusto y de cabellos largos blancos; junto a una hermosa rubia de largos cabellos lacios y ojos azules, aproximadamente de unos 25 años.

-Ahora ya lo saben, así que cuando recojamos la primera cosecha, mi novia y yo ya estaremos casados.-

-Y, ¿Cuándo vamos a conocer a la nueva _jefa_?-

-Pronto Mina… Muy pronto.- Dijo sonriéndole afectuosamente mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos. El hombre que los acompañaba se acercó a ellos cuando se separaron y abrazo fraternalmente al ojiazul.

-Zafiro, de todo corazón, les deseo a ti y a tu esposa que sean muy felices aquí, en estas tierras.-

-Gracias Malachite…-

-Voy por el abono.- El peliblanco se alejó de la entrada de la hacienda.

-Oye Zafiro, ¿y no tienes una foto de tu novia?, digo, para conocerla aunque sea en foto…-

-¡Mina Aino, tan curiosa y ansiosa como siempre!- Ambos rieron.

-Me conoces y sabes que a la Diosa del Amor no le puedes ocultar detalles tan románticos como ese.- Le reprendió.- Difícilmente te perdonaré que me hayas ocultado que tenías novia.- Zafiro rio.

-Debo tener una en algún cajón de mi habitación. Pero no te desesperes, ya pronto la conocerás en persona. Y quiero que me ayudes a que se sienta como lo que será, una Reina, eso es lo que es para mí.-

-¡Que romántico!- Exclamó la rubia con ojos de corazoncito cuando observó que el joven perdía su mirada en el horizonte.

**CCCCC**

**Shibuya, Tokio. Japón.**

**Corporativo Imperial Kashidy. Dirección General.**

-Serena te ama, como si de verdad fueras su Padre…-

-Lo sé Hiram. Pero a estas alturas de mi vida, quiero llevar la fiesta en paz, no quiero conflictos.-

-A nadie le gustan los conflictos Falcon, pero a veces no queda opción más que enfrentarlos. ¡Tú mismo me confesaste hace tiempo que tu amor por Reiko ya no era el mismo!-

-La quiero mucho Hiram…- El hombre frente a él respiró resignado.- Estoy consciente que más que el amor, fue la pasión y el deseo por protegerla junto con sus hijas, lo que me unió a ella.-

-O la soledad, como dice Kaori, tu hermana, ¿no?-

-Fueron muchas cosas Hiram. Y hoy más que nunca debo hacer un esfuerzo porque las cosas caminen. Saori y Serena, aún están con nosotros. – Falcon sonrió y su voz se dulcificó.- Y con la presencia de Seiya de alguna manera, tengo lo que tanto había anhelado… Una familia…-

**CCCCC**

**Corporativo Imperial Kashidy. Dirección Comercial.**

-Hacer una gran fiesta, adornar todo el jardín, decirles a Yaten, a Saori y a los chicos de la banda que toquemos un poco… Y se me ocurrió, no sé qué pienses, que llenemos el jardín con degustaciones de platillos orientales para que así pueda probar de todo… ¿Qué te parece?... Pienso que a Seiya le encantará… ¿Qué te parece a ti?...-

-Yo creo que…-

-Aja…-

-Tienes que ser más discreta Coneja…- La rubia se sonrojó por completo.- Bueno, a menos que quieras que todo el mundo se entere que te mueres de amor por Seiya.-

-¡Shh!... Tampoco es que muera de amor Rei… Ehh… Si… Si… Si ha sido mi amor platónico por muchos años pero… Independientemente de eso no quiero que nadie se entere…- Decía atropelladamente la rubia.

-¡Ay no! Yo te prometo que no digo nada…-

.Muy bien…-

-Pero solo una romántica empedernida como tú, puede vivir tantos años callando un amor imposible.-

-¡SHH!... ¡Que no es un amor…!- Las palabras de Serena murieron en un silencio que duró un par de segundos.- Pues si….- Sonrió como toda una joven enamorada.- Es que sí, si lo es… ¿Pero qué quieres que haga Rei?, ¿Qué hago?- Murmuró.

-El Tarot dijo que pronto llegaría el amor a tu vida, pero tómatelo con calma. Haz idealizado tanto a Seiya, que te puedes llevar una gran decepción.-

-Lo se Rei y tal vez… Lo más seguro es que Seiya no se fije en mí, pero bueno, da igual. Finalmente ahora ya es una realidad, es algo que voy a poder comprobar, estamos muy cerca de saber si entre nosotros puede haber una relación o no. Y si no pues entonces, ya, darme el frentazo, llorar como loca, acabarme todo el helado de chocolate de Japón y enterrar esta ilusión para siempre.- Rei le miró con preocupación.

**CCCCC**

**Yamanashi, Japón.**

-¡Zafiro! Qué bueno que ya estás aquí, ¿Cómo te fue en Tokio?-

-¡Muy bien doctor! ¿Cómo está?- Ambos estrecharon sus manos en un saludo cortés y formal.-

-¡Buenos días Doctor!-

-¡Mina, tan hermosa como siempre!- La atrajo hacia el para besar su mejilla lo que no le agradó en nada a la rubia.

-Con permiso…- Y con una cara de molestia que Zafiro observó muy bien los dejó en la entrada de la Hacienda.

-Vengo con _Blackmoon_.- Señalo al hombre de cabellos platinados a su lado.- Tiene una propuesta interesante que hacerte.

-¿Así? Dime Diamante, ¿de qué se trata?-

-Fuiste a _Lumiere_ con los _Shigedi_, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, así es...-

-¿Qué te parece si te ofrezco por tu cosecha un veinticinco por ciento más, de lo que cualquier compañía te ofrezca? – Zafiro miró con sorpresa a Diamante y a Rubeus, quien le sonreía totalmente extasiado con la oferta.

**CCCCC**

"… _**Si alguna vez llegaras a dejarme amor,**_

_**deja algo de morfina en mi puerta,**_

_**porque necesitaré una gran cantidad de medicamentos,**_

_**para darme cuenta que lo que solíamos tener,**_

_**ya no lo tenemos más…"**_

**CCCCC**

**Sidney, Nueva Gales del Sur. ****Australia.**

**The Crown. Bar & Grill.**

_-"When the rain is blowing in your face… And the whole world is on your case… I could offer you a warm embrace… To make you feel my love …" __(1)_

En cuanto las notas en el piano de la melodía que comenzó a sonar en el ambiente del lugar, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Quizá era la reacción normal de su corazón por los más recientes acontecimientos. Sin embargo, en cuanto escuchó esa voz femenina tan peculiar, y que jamás había escuchado antes; y vaya que se jactaba de tener un conocimiento y gusto musical bastante ecléctico; sintió que su corazón daba un extraño vuelco. Tan absorto estaba en sus sensaciones que no se dio cuenta cuando su amigo se acercó a él.

-_"When the evening shadows and the stars appear… And there is no one there to dry your tears… I could hold you for a million years… To make you feel my love…" __(2)_

-Jamás pensé que Esmeralda te ocultara algo tan importante.- El rubio dejó dos vasos con Whisky en la mesa donde ocupó un asiento frente a su mejor amigo.

-Tal vez… Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso…- El pelinegro pronunció algo ausente en la melodía y dio un gran sorbo a su bebida.- Yo no me engaño Andrew, mira… Ya desde hace tiempo que, mi relación con Esmeralda no estaba de lo mejor.-

-Entiendo, pero ¿no crees que es muy radical que te vayas a Japón?- El pelinegro movió su cabeza negativamente.

-No… No, muchas veces las cosas vistas a la distancia se ven diferentes y… Además le debo a Zafiro una visita a sus viñedos, desde que los compró le he prometido pasar una temporada con él y… Yo creo que éste es el momento…- Comentó mirando fijamente hacia la mesa frente a él totalmente desilusionado y sin mucha emoción.

_-"I know you haven't made your mind up yet… But I would never do you wrong…"_ (3)

-Entiendo Darien, entiendo que te duela mucho lo que sucedió con Esmeralda pero…-Al ver el estado anímico de su casi hermano, añadió más emoción a sus palabras.- Bueno, como tú dices, nada está escrito y quizá cuando regreses de Japón, ¡Las cosas con Esme se compongan!-

-No. Voy a necesitar mucho tiempo Andrew.- El rubio miró fijamente la aflicción en los ojos de su amigo.- Además ya tomé una decisión y sabes que no suelo cambiar de opinión cuando lo hago. No sé, quizá Esmeralda no era la mujer indicada para mí.- La voz del pelinegro comenzó a entrecortarse.- Probablemente no éramos tan afines como yo creía.-

-Darien estás diciendo eso porque estás dolido hermano…-

-¡Claro que estoy dolido!- Exclamó molesto.- Me dolió mucho su engaño, ¡Su mentira!- Apretó sus puños.- La traición es de dos personas y creo que los dos somos responsables de que las cosas hayan llegado hasta este punto.- Respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse.- Lo nuestro… Se terminó definitivamente.- Andrew miró con aflicción como Darien se terminaba de un segundo trago su bebida.

-_"The storms ar__e raging on the rolling sea… And on the highway of regret… The winds of change are blowing wild and free… You ain't seen nothing like me yet…" _(4)

-¿Y esa música?...- Andrew frunció su frente.

-Es un disco que Taiki olvidó en su última visita, lo escuché por accidente y la verdad es que me gustó mucho y me parece que a la clientela también. No eres el primero que pregunta por la identidad de la joven que canta esa canción.-

-¿La identidad…?- Darien le miró confundido. Andrew sonrió divertido.

-¿Parece de película verdad?- Andrew amplió su sonrisa cuando vio que la confusión se incrementaba en el rostro de su amigo.- Sólo sé que es una joven que tiene mucho talento y éxito en Japón. Solo puedo decir que se trata de _U.M. _

-¿U.M.? ¿Y eso que significa?-

-Lo mismo quisiera saber yo, la caratula del Cd no dice otra cosa. Solo menciona que son composiciones de _U.M._ Pero recuerdo que Taiki mencionó que esa chica es una compositora muy talentosa y reconocida en el mundo de la música. Les ha escrito canciones a muchos artistas muy famosos y al parecer ese es uno de los pocos álbumes con canciones propias que ella ha grabado con su voz. Pero nadie la conoce y la verdad no he tenido tiempo de 'googlearlo'… Sin duda es… _Todo un misterio…-_ Terminó de decir con tono sospechoso y después comenzó a reír.

-_U.M…-_ Murmuró el pelinegro.

**CCCCC**

**Yamanashi, Japón.**

**Hacienda. Sala de estar.**

-Diamante…- Zafiro les servía vino tinto a sus visitas.- Tu oferta es muy tentadora. Pero yo ya no me puedo echar para atrás con los Shigedi.- Les ofreció a cada uno su copa, tomó una para él y tomó asiento en el sofá frente a ellos.

-Zafiro, ¡Acabas de decir que no pudiste firmar con ellos porque el contrato no estaba como te lo ofrecieron! Las lealtades son para las personas o empresas serias y formales. No para las que te hacen perder el tiempo y te tratan como si fueras basura.- Intervino Rubeus.

-Así es Zafiro.- La voz de Diamante denotaba arrogancia.- Negocios son negocios. Quizá no tengas experiencia en todo esto pero así se manejan estos asuntos y creo que Lumiere te demostró que no es una compañía seria.- Zafiro se puso de pie serio y caminó un poco pensativo.

-Diamante…- Se giró para volverlo a ver a la cara.- ¿Por qué te interesa pagar tanto por esta cosecha?- El aludido dejó su copa en la mesita que tenía a su lado y sonrió desfachatado.

-Porque eres el primer vitivinicultor que ha conseguido tener la mejor uva _Koshu _(5) de la región, y me atrevería a decir que de todo Japón.- Se puso de pie y se acercó al anfitrión.- Y quiero lanzar una nueva campaña de vino con ella. Vino Artesanal, exclusivo.-

-¡Eso suena muy interesante Diamante!- De pronto exclamó Rubeus.- Un vino artesanal exclusivo, le da cierto renombre y categoría a la uva. Yo creo que seríamos muy tontos si no aprovechamos esta oportunidad.- Zafiro caminó cabizbajo y pensativo hacia el pelirrojo ante la atenta mirada inescrutable de Diamante.- Claro, yo solo soy el socio minoritario y eres tú el que debe tomar la decisión.- Zafiro lo miró a los ojos.- Pero yo creo que nadie te va a ofrecer más que el señor Blackmoon, por una primera cosecha…-

-No lo pienses más Zafiro…- Diamante le sonrió y se acercó de nuevo a él.- Acepta la oferta. Todos saldremos ganando.- Tomó su copa y la extendió para brindar.- Te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir.- Zafiro en lugar de chocar su copa con él solo hizo un ademán lejano, correspondiendo a su ofrecimiento y le dio un sorbo a su vino.

**CCCCC**

**Shibuya, Tokio. Japón.**

**Mansión Kashidy. **

-¡Hola Familia!- Exclamó el patriarca al entrar a su hogar con su hija Serena a sus espaldas quien cerró la puerta principal.- ¡Buenas noches! Ya estamos aquí y venimos con un apetito feroz.- Reiko quien vigilaba el correcto arreglo del comedor para la cena, se acercó a su esposo.- ¿Ya está lista la cena Reiko?- Saori bajó por las escaleras para saludar a su padre y hermana.

-Ya están calentando todo mi amor.- Besó fugazmente sus labios y le sonrió.- ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Muy bien querida.- Se abrazaron, desde ahí Reiko miró con una fingida sonrisa a Serena.

-Hola hija.-

-Buenas noches mamá.- Los tacones de Saori anunciaron su presencia.-

-¡Hijita que bueno que ya bajaste!- Falcon al verla sonrió y se dirigió a su esposa.

-¿Ya le dijiste de la llegada de Seiya?-

-No, por supuesto que no, quise dejarte ese placer a ti.- Saori sonrió al escuchar a su madre y al ver a su padre.

-¿En serio regresa tu hijo Papá?- Ambos se abrazaron con mucho cariño y la joven besó su mejilla.- ¡Muchas felicidades! Debes estar muy contento.-

-Si hija… ¡Por fin Seiya…!-

-Mi papá y yo veníamos en el auto comentando.- Interrumpió Serena con un poco más de alegría que de costumbre mientras ella, su padre y hermana se sentaban en la sala de la mansión.- Y se nos ocurrió organizarle una fiesta de bienvenida, ¿Qué les parece?-

-Muy bien…- Mencionó Reiko sin mucha emoción.- Me parece que es una muy buena idea mi amor…- Serena le miró perpleja y un poco sonrojada.

-¿Si, te parece?- Murmuró. Reiko solo la miró de arriba abajo esbozando una sonrisa algo sospechosa.

-¿Quieres que me haga cargo de ella Papá?-

-Me parece sensacional Saori, ya se iba a encargar Serena, pero si quieres hacerlo tú, adelante hija. Tu hermana siempre tiene tanto trabajo en el Corporativo que no quiero abusar…-

-Pero…- Intervino Serena con seriedad.- No lo haces, a mí me encantaría encargarme propiamente pero…- De reojo alcanzó a ver el semblante molesto de su madre.- Pero si prefieren que lo haga Saori por mí no hay ningún problema.-

-No se diga más entonces, Saori y yo nos encargaremos personalmente de darle a Seiya la mejor bienvenida de su vida.- Reiko sonrió triunfal a espaldas de Saori quien se sentó en el sofá frente a donde estaban su hermana y su Padre.

-Me parece muy bien…- Falcon sonrió. Serena disimuló la tristeza de su mirada porque su Papá le miró con una gran sonrisa.- Hoy ha sido un día muy especial, lleno de sorpresas, primero la noticia del regreso de Seiya.- Abrazó por los hombros a Serena.-Segundo el cierre de un negocio que desde hace algunas semanas nos traíamos entre manos desde hace varios meses y que no habíamos podido concretar…-

.Así es Papito…-

-Y hasta la presencia de Zafiro Nishimura en el Corporativo.- Saori les miro con nerviosismo mientras que Reiko hizo un gran esfuerzo para ocultar su enojo.- A quien la verdad yo no me esperaba volver a ver…-

-¿Así? Y… ¿Qué hacia ese muchacho ahí?- Preguntó Reiko con fingido interés.

-Fue a saludar a Serena, ellos son muy buenos amigos…- Saori frunció su mirada con extrañeza.- Aunque tengo que reconocer que me puse un poco celoso…- Falcon apretó más el abrazo hacia Serena quien sonrió. Reiko no pudo ocultar una sonrisa burlona.- Por ese gran cariño a mi Coneja, pero ni modo, así soy yo, un padre muy celoso y posesivo…- Serena se refugió en los brazos de su padre riendo.

-No sabía que Zafiro y tu se llevaran… Tan bien…- Murmuró Saori con desconcierto. Y la risa de Reiko no se hizo esperar.

-Sí, Zafiro es un hombre estupendo. No sé si te acuerdes de él…-

-No, no creo…- Intervino Reiko con ironía.- Saori nunca ha tratado tanto como tú a los trabajadores del Corporativo.-

-Pero Zafiro vino a la mansión a comer un par de veces.-

-Sí, así es…- Serena apoyó el comentario de su Padre.

-Es seguro que lo conocen…- Miró a Serena.- Bueno, pueden ser que no se acuerden de él en este momento, ¿verdad?-

-Tienes razón Papi…-

-Puede ser… Pero…- Reiko tomó de los hombros a Saori.- Serena no me había dicho que tuviera una relación _amistosa_ y tan _estrecha_.-

-En realidad no sabía de él. Hasta hoy que fue al Corporativo a saludarme. De hecho, me amenazó por cierto, con darnos una sorpresa a toda la familia muy pronto.- Saori respiró profundamente y Reiko la soltó con seriedad.

-Sí, se veía muy contento, como si tuviera muchos planes para el futuro.- Falcon sonrió.-Tal vez ahora si nos diga porque se fue del corporativo…-

-Señora Reiko, la cena está servida.-

-Gracias Circonia.-

-Vamos entonces… Voy a lavarme las manos.- Falcon y Serena se levantaron de sus lugares.

-Y yo te ayudo Circonia, ¿Qué delicia nos preparaste hoy?- Serena se acercó a la mujer mayor sonriendo y ella le correspondió con mucho cariño.

-Algo que sé te gusta mucho mi hermosa Conejita…- Serena y Circonia se dirigieron a la cocina dejando a una extrañada joven de cabellos oscuros y una mujer rubia llena de ironía. Reiko se acercó de nuevo a Saori y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído a su espalda.

-De tu decisión depende tu futuro, así que espero que seas inteligente y… Hagas lo que más te conviene.- Saori sintió como se cristalizaban sus ojos mientras sentía los labios de su madre en su sien.

**CCCCC**

"…_**No existe religión que pueda salvarme,**_

_**No importa cuánto tiempo estén mis rodillas en el suelo,**_

_**Así que recuerda todos los sacrificios que estoy haciendo,**_

_**Para mantenerte a mi lado**_

_**Y evitar que te vayas por esa puerta…"**_

**CCCCC**

**Mansión Kashidy. **

**Al Día Siguiente.**

-¡Basta de poner pretextos Saori!- Reiko seguía a su hija Saori de la cocina hacia las escaleras de la mansión.- ¡Te exijo en este momento que hables con ese tal Zafiro y le digas que no te vas a casar con él y que se olvide de ti para siempre!- Saori se detuvo a mitad de la escalera. Y se volteó con algo muy claro en sus ojos oscuros. Un reto.

-¿Y si no lo hago, que?- Reiko abrió los ojos sorprendida, nunca esperó esa reacción en la joven cuya ecuanimidad era gran atributo de su personalidad, aunque casi de inmediato recuperó su postura. Saori descendió por la elegante escalera de mármol lentamente, escalón por escalón.

-O lo haces tú… O lo hago yo.-

-No te atrevas Madre…- Murmuró la pelinegra.- ¡Te prohíbo que te metas en mi vida y en mi relación con Zafiro! ¡Y te suplico que ya me dejes en paz!- Exclamó justo frente a ella en el primer escalón y con expresión exasperada.

Fue entonces cuando sintió la mano de su madre en su mejilla. Reiko abofeteó a Saori, algo que jamás había sucedido, un extremo al que ninguna de las dos pensó que podrían llegar. Saori llevó sus manos a su mejilla izquierda y segundos después miró a su madre con ojos cristalinos llenos de sorpresa. Reiko ocultó su asombró y se mantuvo fría y firme ante su hija.

-Tu… A mí… No me exiges… Nada…- Siseo la rubia. Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla derecha de Saori.- Ni me hablas así porque soy tu Madre… Y que te quede claro, que todo lo que hago lo hago por tu bien…-

-Basta Mamá…- Dijo entre dientes Saori.- Yo… No soy como Serena que se queda callada para no contradecirte para que así la quieras más… No me presiones, porque yo soy la única que puede tomar decisiones en mi vida y…-

-¡Deja ya de provocarme Saori!... Porque te juro, que te puedes arrepentir el resto de tu vida por ello… Termina con Zafiro de una vez por todas, porque si no lo haces, yo misma le diré a tu Padre la sorpresa de que has mantenido una relación de romance y llena de mentiras con ese malnacido a sus espaldas durante tanto tiempo.- Reiko subió sumamente molesta hacia su habitación, dejando a Saori sollozando al pie de la escalera, donde se dejó caer abatida y con su rostro entre sus manos.

_**CCCCC**_

"… _**Nunca seré el favorito de tu Madre,**_

_**Tu Padre no puede ni mirarme a los ojos,**_

_**Si estuviera en sus zapatos, estaría haciendo lo mismo.**_

_**Diciendo: allá va mi pequeña niña,**_

_**Caminando con ese molesto chico…"**_

_**CCCCC**_

**Yamanashi, Japón.**

-Mi amor… ¡Qué bueno que llamas! Ya te extrañaba Estrellita… ¿Ya está todo listo para pedir tu mano el sábado?-

_-Zafiro… Mi amor… Se complicaron las cosas…-_ Zafiro frunció su mirada y en su pecho creció un sentimiento de angustia.

-A ver… ¿Cómo que se complicaron las cosas?-

-_Mi amor…- _ La voz de la joven se entrecortó.- _Mis papás se oponen a que nos casemos…-_

-¡¿Qué?!... ¿Estás bromeando verdad?... ¿Pero por qué?... Yo ya cumplí con lo que me pediste, además aquel día que fui al Corporativo, tu Papá me saludó con mucho cariño y estaba seguro de que nos iba a aceptar.-

-_No sé qué decirte amor…- _La joven comenzó a llorar algo que Zafiro escuchó muy bien y lo hizo preocuparse.

-No me parece justo… Si quieres en este momento salgo para Tokio y voy a la Mansión para que tu Padre me diga de frente que no soy digno de ti…-

_-No Zafiro, por favor… No cometas una locura…- _La joven sollozó y se dejó caer en el suelo.

-¡Mi amor, no me pidas que no haga nada! ¡Soy capaz de ir a Tokio y llevarte conmigo sin importarme nada!- Saori frunció su mirada cristalina y murmuró.

-_Hazlo…-_ Zafiro respiró profundamente y apretó el auricular del teléfono mientras en sus ojos solo se podría observar algo. Furia.

-¡Jefe, ya está listo el desayuno!-

-Permíteme Estrellita…- Tapó la bocina del auricular y miró con el ceño fruncido a la rubia que recién llego.- Ahora no Mina… No tengo hambre… ¿Me puedes dejar solo?- Mina le miró extrañada al percibir la molestia nada usual en el joven Nishimura.-

-Zafiro, ¿pasa algo?-

-¡Mina, déjame solo por favor!- La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida y en silencio salió de la habitación.- Estrellita…- Reanudó la llamada.- Yo quiero hacer las cosas bien, sabes que nunca me gustó llevar una relación a escondidas si fue así, fue porque tú lo decidiste, porque era lo que de momento más nos convenía… Pero… No estoy dispuesto a perderte… ¡Ahora van a saber quién es Zafiro Nishimura!...-

**CCCCC**

"… _**Porque no habrá luz solar,**_

_**Si te pierdo amor,**_

_**No habrá cielos despejados,**_

_**Si te pierdo amor.**_

_**Así como las nubes, mis ojos harán lo mismo,**_

_**si tú te vas,**_

_**todo el día lloverá…"**_

**CCCCC**

**Sidney, Nueva Gales del Sur. Australia.**

Un elegantemente trajeado Darien Chiba, salía del edificio donde se encontraba su Pent House para abordar su lujoso _Audi R8_ blanco para ir al aeropuerto, cuando fue interceptado por una bella mujer que parecía muy afligida y enferma a pesar de su elegante atuendo de _Channel_.

-¡Darien, espera!-

-Esmeralda... ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en reposo…- Dijo con un tono de voz que no mostraba ninguna emoción.

-¡No puedo estar en reposo! ¡No puedo estar tranquila si no me perdonas!- Darien se quitó su gafas oscuras para mirarla fijamente.- Pensé que recapacitarías y me buscarías antes de irte a Japón…-

-Esmeralda… Esto no es una simple pelea, nuestra relación simplemente no funcionó, ya te lo dije y me conoces bien, ya he tomado una decisión.-

-Darien, escúchame. Está bien, lo acepto… Me equivoqué.- Darien bajó su mirada molesto.- Pero dime, ¿tú nunca has mentido por amor?...-

-Esme… Cuando en una relación, hay mentiras, falta de confianza, cuando no hay un objetivo en común, está destinada al fracaso.- La hermosa mujer de cabellera verde comenzó a llorar.

-Haré lo que me pidas, te lo juro… ¡Te juro que hago lo que quieras!- Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y se abrazó a él. El ojiazul frunció su frente y después de un par de segundos la apartó bruscamente de él.

-Esmeralda, tengo que abordar un avión, sabes que debo ir a Japón a ver a mi hermano….-

-¿Regresarás?-

- No voy a cambiar de opinión…-

-Te esperaré, y quizá cuando regreses hablamos con calma…-

-Esme…-

-Darien por favor no me hagas esto…- Le rogaba entre sus lágrimas…- No me abandones…-

-Es lo mejor que podemos hacer, te lo aseguro.-

-No…-

-Te lo seguro… Olvídame Esmeralda.-

-No… No…- Darien dio media vuelta y después de ponerse sus lentes oscuros, abordó su auto, arrancó y aceleró sin mirar atrás mientras la música se activaba en el interior de su vehículo dando paso a una melodía que desde que había escuchado por primera vez, le resultaba casi como un bálsamo para su afligido corazón.

_-"I could make you happy, make your dreams come true… Nothing that I wouldn't do… Go to the ends of the Earth for you… To make you feel my love… __To make you feel my… Love…" (6)_

Darien respiró profundamente intentando llenar de paz todo su ser mientras miraba de reojo la carátula negra de un Cd que Andrew le había dado la noche anterior. Donde solo se podía ver una hermosa fotografía de la Luna Llena en todo su esplendor con las iniciales _U.M._ en su interior.

Sonrió.

**CCCCC**

**Brisbane, Queensland. Australia.**

**Aeropuerto. Sala de Abordaje.**

_-"Aunque lo niegue, en el fondo me hace mucho más ilusión regresar a Japón que lo que quiero reconocer".-_

-¡Seiya, muévete! Ya debemos abordar.-

-No escuché el llamado Yaten…-

-Me doy cuenta, estás totalmente perdido en quién sabe dónde.-

-¿Extrañarás Australia amigo, o la fama de ser _Rock Star_?- el pelinegro sonrió.

-Ambas cosas Taiki…- Los tres jóvenes rieron.

-A mí no me engañas, estás nervioso por el rencuentro en tu casa ¿o me equivoco?- Seiya solo avanzó en silencio. Su primo Yaten y su amigo Taiki se miraron confundidos y siguieron sus pasos, sin más.

**CCCCC**

**Yamanashi, Japón.**

**Cocina.**

-Hermano, estoy preocupada por Zafiro.-

-Mina no te preocupes, le va a ir muy bien con su mujer ¿Qué no ves lo contento que esta?-

-Al principio si… Pero estoy segura que algo malo pasó Malachite. Su novia le llamó y por extraño que te parezca, él se enfureció.- El hombre de cabello blanco frunció su frente.-

-¿Zafiro enojado?- Mina asintió.

-Me quería quedar a escuchar pero el prácticamente me gritó para que me fuera de su despacho mientras seguía hablando con ella.-

-¿Habrán roto su compromiso?-

-No lo sé… Pero me preocupa, tengo un mal presentimiento.-

**CCCCC**

**Shibuya, Tokio. Japón.**

**Corporativo Imperial Kashidy. **

-Coneja tu Papá solicita que vayas a su oficina…-

-Gracias Naru… Voy para allá.-

-¡Te quedó fantástica la oficina de Seiya!-

-¿Lo crees así?-

-¡Claro que sí! De muy buen gusto, estoy segura de que le encantará.- Naru le sonrió antes de irse a su lugar. Serena miró esperanzada el interior de la futura oficina de Seiya Kashidy. Respiró profundamente antes de cerrar la puerta y de ahí dirigirse a la oficina de su Padre.

-¿Me llamabas?-

-Pasa hija… Solo quería agradecerte que hayas preparado la oficina de Seiya. Me has ayudado mucho con eso.-

-Papito sabes que no tienes nada que agradecer, lo hice con mucho gusto. ¿Ya sabes a qué hora llega?-

-Sí, en la noche. Necesito que te organices bien porque quiero que me acompañes.- Serena sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Claro que sí! Yo te acompañaré… Pero no estés ya tan nervioso Papá. Estoy segura de que Seiya está ansioso de verte.-

-Espero que así sea hija.- Ambos se abrazaron sonriendo.- Gracias por estar aquí Coneja…-

**CCCCC**

**Mansión Kashidy. Sala de Estar.**

-¿Está usted seguro Licenciado?-

_-Si señora Kashidy, su esposo no ha hecho ningún movimiento legal o financiero extraño, hasta el momento todo sigue igual señora Reiko, tenga la seguridad de que si hay algún movimiento se lo voy a informar.-_

-Le agradezco mucho y estoy consciente de que estoy en deuda con usted.- Alguien tocó el timbre de la mansión.- Créame que sabré recompensarlo.-

_-Estaré esperándolo ansiosamente señora Reiko.-_ Ambos colgaron la llamada mientras que Circonia abría la puerta principal de la Mansión.

-Gracias Circonia.- Una linda joven muy delgada de cabello negro y lacio apareció en el vestíbulo. Reiko se acercó a ella para recibirla.-Buenas tardes Señora.-

-Hola Arashi, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Muy bien gracias. Pasaba por aquí y decidí venir a saludar a Saori.-

-Pasa, debe estar en su habitación.-

-Muchas gracias señora.- La joven fue en busca de su amiga, ante la mirada atenta de la rubia.

**CCCCC**

**Yamanashi, Japón.**

**Viñedos.**

Después de un recorrido de rutina sobre su campo de cosecha, decidió acercarse a uno de sus árboles favoritos para descansar a la sombra de sus ramas. Subió a una de las ramas de mediana altura y se sentó a observar todo a su alrededor. Sacó su navaja del bolsillo y comenzó a jugar con él haciendo cortes dispersos en el tronco sobre el cual estaba sentado.

_-"Saori… Me voy a casar contigo… Así se oponga el mundo…"-_

-¡Zafiro!- El joven de ojos azules miró hacia el hombre de cabello platinado que se acercaba a él. Guardo su navaja y descendió del árbol.- ¿Cómo estás?-

-Muy bien Diamante. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-

-Me dijeron que podía encontrarte aquí… Es un bonito lugar…- Comentó después de echar un vistazo al paisaje a su alrededor.- No sé cómo te haya ido con tu trato con los Shigedi, pero yo te traigo un acta notarial con mi oferta por escrito.- Le extendió un sobre amarillo cerrado.- Si te decides, solo tienes que firmarlo.-

-No me han llamado aún, pero mañana iré a Tokio y me reuniré con ellos.-

-Zafiro, ¿por qué sigues buscando a gente que no te cumple? Te estoy haciendo una oferta increíble y me sigues dando largas.- Zafiro miró el sobre entre sus manos y se dejó envolver por sus pensamientos.

*****FLASHBACK*****

-_Mi amor…- _ La voz de la joven se entrecortó.- _Mis papás se oponen a que nos casemos…-_

-¡¿Qué?!... ¿Estás bromeando verdad?... ¿Pero por qué?... Yo ya cumplí con lo que me pediste, además aquel día que fui al Corporativo, tu Papá me saludó con mucho cariño y estaba seguro de que nos iba a aceptar.-

-_No sé qué decirte amor…- _La joven comenzó a llorar algo que Zafiro escuchó muy bien y lo hizo preocuparse.

-No me parece justo… Si quieres en este momento salgo para Tokio y voy a la Mansión para que tu Padre me diga de frente que no soy digno de ti…-

_-No Zafiro, por favor… No cometas una locura…- _La joven sollozó y se dejó caer en el suelo.

-¡Mi amor, no me pidas que no haga nada! ¡Saori, soy capaz de ir a Tokio y llevarte conmigo sin importarme nada!- Saori frunció su mirada cristalina y murmuró.

-_Hazlo…-_

*****FLASHBACK*****

-Sabes que… Tienes razón. En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale y en los negocios y con la mujer que amo, voy a poder…- Diamante le miró fijamente sin comprender a bien sus palabras.- Te voy a vender mi cosecha. Ésta y todas mis cosechas, van a ser para ti…- Blackmoon esbozó una sonrisa triunfal.

-Me gusta tu idea… Trato hecho.- Le extendió su mano derecha misma que correspondió Zafiro estrechándola con la suya cerrando el trato de palabra.

**CCCCC**

"…_**Pero eso es solo la parte de algo que ellos no pueden entender,**_

_**Así que mírame cambiar su forma de pensar cariño.**_

_**Por ti, trataré.**_

_**Recogeré las piezas rotas hasta sangrar,**_

_**Si eso soluciona las cosas…"**_

**CCCCC**

**Shibuya, Tokio. Japón.**

**Mansión Kashidy. Habitación de Saori.**

-¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?- Saori respiró profundamente.

-No… Pero creo que no tengo alternativa.-

-Saori…-

-Zafiro llega en la tarde y nos marcharemos por la noche. No voy a dejar que mi mamá decida por mí esta vez.-

-¿Y te amenazo con desheredarte?-

-Eso es lo que menos me preocupa Arashi.-

-Realmente debes amarlo mucho amiga.- Saori le sonrió.- Espero que las cosas salgan bien para ambos. A tu mamá le va a dar un infarto cuando te busque y no te encuentre.-

-Ella me orilló a esto.-

-¿Y tu Padre, y Serena?- Saori le miró con aflicción.

-Cuando llegue el momento estoy segura de que ellos me entenderán.-

-Por lo menos tú hermana lo hará, le dolerá mucho que no confíes en ella porque de sobra sabemos que te quiere mucho y se preocupa por ti y tu enfermedad. Pero, ¿no te preocupa como reaccione tu Padre? ¿No crees que tome represalias contra Zafiro?-

-No lo sé. Quiero confiar en que no lo hará, después de todo, soy como su hija y sé que no haría nada para dañarme.-

-De todo corazón, te deseo lo mejor amiga.- Se dan un abrazo fraternal. Mientras Reiko cerraba con cuidado la puerta de la habitación para no hacer ruido. Había escuchado perfectamente todo. Camino con cautela hacia su propia habitación.

-_"Así que quieres huir hija mía. Muy bien Saori, te lo advertí. Ahora vamos a saber quién gana."_

**CCCCC**

**Corporativo Imperial Kashidy. **

**Dirección Comercial.**

-¿Cómo me veo?- Serena guardo su maquillaje antes de mirar fijamente el rostro de su amiga.

-Te vez impactante amiga… Ese atuendo y maquillaje te van de maravilla.-

Serena portaba un conjunto de finos pantalones rectos negros y lisos, una blusa de manga larga y seda en color azul marino que resaltaba el color de sus ojos, con cuello en "V" marcado por un holán de la misma tela, y encima de ésta un elegante chaleco negro que se ajustaba muy bien a su figura. Sus glamurosos tacones _Jimmy Choo _forrados con gasa negra con elegante diseño sobre el color plateado que tenían de fondo y que le proporcionaron una altura envidiable. Su cabello largo, ahora hasta un poco más debajo de su cintura lo llevaba suelto como pocas veces lo hacía, peinado en amplios rizos que le daban un elegante cuerpo y caída a sus rizos dorados. Sus ojos enmarcados por un elegante maquillaje tipo _smokie eyes_, un poco de rubor y brillo labial carmín.

-¿Segura?-

-¡Que sí, te ves maravillosa! Lo as a dejar con la boca abierta.-

-Tampoco es para tanto…-

-Hey, ¿Qué paso con esa autoestima? Serena, sabes bien que todos los hombres que te rodean siempre se fijan en ti, ¿Por qué piensas que con Seiya será diferente?-

-¿Porque me odia? ¿Porque no soporta a mi mamá?-

-No digas tonterías, yo lo que creo es que, lo que a ti te pasa es que tienes miedo de abrir el corazón, sentirte vulnerable. Es como si sintieras que tú no mereces ser feliz. Por eso te andas refugiando en amores platónicos, porque a los amores que son de verdad ni siquiera les das una oportunidad.- Serena le miró totalmente seria.

-¿En serio lo crees?-

-En efecto amiga mía. En el fondo te da pavor que te suceda lo de a tu mamá, que te enamores, que se burlen de ti, que te abandonen, en resumen, que se repita la misma historia contigo.-

-Si… La verdad, creo que tienes… Algo de razón…-

-No te preocupes Coneja, yo te tengo una muy buena noticia. Si resulta que tu amor por Seiya es real, que él se enamora de ti y todo, ¡Tu Papá va a ser el primero en apoyarlos en todo!- Ambas rieron.

-Bien, amiga, psicóloga, vidente… Gracias por la terapia.-

-Sacerdotisa por favor. Lo llevo en la sangre…- Volvieron a reír.

-Bueno, me voy corriendo al aeropuerto porque si no, no llego… ¡A recoger a Seiya!- Rei rió divertida al ver la ansiedad de la rubia al levantarse de su asiento tomar su bolso y acercarse a ella para despedirse.

-Dame un segundo…- De una de las bolsas de su delicado vestido rojo, sacó una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo rojo con unos _Kanjis _ bordados en ella.- Toma, es un talismán hecho especialmente para ti, para que cuide mucho tu corazoncito y te de mucha suerte en el amor. Y acuérdate de que mis cartas dijeron que estas a punto de tener enfrente al amor de tu vida.- Serena sonrio y tomó su obsequio, con mucho cariño abrazó a su amiga y guardo el talismán en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.

-Muchas gracias amiga, eres única.-

-Ya vete, anda.-

**CCCCC**

**Mansión Kashidy. Sala de Estar.**

-Reiko, muchas gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo amor.- Le abrazó y besó su frente.

-Si con eso consigo esa sonrisa, te aseguro que lo haré todos los días cariño.- El rubio sonrió.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo al aeropuerto?-

-Me encantaría mi amor, pero tengo que quedarme a supervisar todo.-

-Bien, entonces me voy, no quiero llegar tarde. Serena me va a alcanzar allá.-

-¿Serena irá contigo?-

-Sí, me va a acompañar.- Reiko le miró con seriedad.

-Falcon, se nota tu predilección por ella.- Se separó de él y le dio la espalda. Falcon respiró profundamente.

-Como a ti por Saori mujer, pero ¿qué puedo hacer?- Reiko le miró fijamente y le sonrió.- En fin, me voy.- Dio por terminado el tema con un par de besos en cada mejilla de su esposa y uno fugaz en sus labios.-

-Aquí los esperamos. No tarden.-

-Adiós Reiko.- Falcon salió de la Mansión.

-¡Maldita la hora en la que se te ocurrió regresar maldito niño! No sé será de esta familia con tu presencia -

**CCCCC**

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio.**

**Más Tarde.**

Un hombre rubio muy atractivo caminaba de un lado a otro totalmente nervioso y lleno de ansiedad cerca de la puerta de salida de los pasajeros de vuelos internacionales. Sin controlar sus impulsos y por quinta vez en la última media hora tomo su _BlackBerry_ y presionó solo dos teclas para comunicarse con la persona a la que había colgado hacía solo 10 minutos atrás.

-Serena, ¿Por dónde vienes hija?-

-_Ya llegué Papito, es que me distraje y tomé una salida equivocada, pero ya estoy aquí_.-

-El avión ya aterrizó Serena…- La rubia comenzó a correr con gran habilidad y sin importarle la altura de sus _Jimmy Choo._

-_¿En verdad?... Lo siento papá pero ya llegué, de hecho voy entrando a la terminal…-_

-Está bien, entonces estarás a tiempo, todavía falta que pase migración y la aduana.-

-_Ya no tardo en llegar a tu lado Papá, en un minuto estaré contigo.-_

**CCCCC**

**Mansión Kashidy. Habitación Principal.**

-Con la llegada de Seiya no puedo hacer nada…- Reiko frunció su mirada mientras tecleaba algo en su computadora portátil.- Saori… Saori… Espero que con esto, nunca vuelvas a desafiarme…-

**CCCCC**

"… _**Porque no habrá luz solar,**_

_**Si te pierdo amor,**_

_**No habrá cielos despejados,**_

_**Si te pierdo amor.**_

_**Así como las nubes, mis ojos harían lo mismo,**_

_**si tú te vas,**_

_**todo el día lloverá…"**_

**CCCCC**

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio.**

Serena, aún con su _BlackBerry_ al oído, corría lo más rápido que sus tacones y la gente a su alrededor se lo permitían, sus pies le dolían hasta el alma pero la emoción de encontrarse frente a frente con su amor platónico era más fuerte.

El ojiazul bajaba por las escaleras eléctricas totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos. El tiempo que había estado lejos de su país de origen realmente había valido la pena para él. No obstante, eso no quería decir que no extrañara sus orígenes. El avión apenas tocó tierra y sintió que un extraño vacío en su corazón se llenaba, incluso, una especie de ansiedad comenzaba a desbordarse en su corazón. Una extraña emoción. Como si algo importante estuviera a punto de ocurrir.

Al llegar al pasillo de acceso a las llegadas internacionales, Serena dio vuelta a su derecha para dirigirse a las escaleras que la llevarían directamente a donde su Padre la esperaba. Sin embargo, al ir corriendo y distraída guardando su móvil en su exclusivo bolso, no se fijó bien en el camino que había tomado y chocó abruptamente con una pared de músculos, que debido a la velocidad y el impulso que traía, lo obligó a caerse de espaldas… Con ella encima.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar emitir un gemido de dolor al sentir su espalda impactarse en el frío y duro suelo, y otro al sentir el peso de algo que le cayó encima… Un algo de cabellos dorados cuyo aroma al llegar a su nariz prácticamente lo aislaron del mundo y automáticamente sus brazos rodearon el delgado cuerpo que tenía encima de él.

Serena recibió el impacto de una fina loción combinada con un aroma varonil que prácticamente nubló sus pensamientos. No tardo nada en sentir un abrazo que la estrechaba tan fuerte y la sumergía en una calidez muy especial. Poco a poco y totalmente embriagada en esa sensación tan especial fue levantando su rostro, consciente del tremendo sonrojo que deberían tener sus mejillas. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se encontraron con un par de orbes tan azules como el zafiro…

_Tan azules como el cielo_, pensó. El pelinegro miró con asombro e hipnotizado el rostro sonrojado y de rasgos finos, un rostro totalmente angelical, con el par de ojos celestes más hermosos que había visto en toda su vida. Por unos segundos se dedicó solamente a grabarse en su mente los rasgos y cada centímetro del rostro de la rubia que tenía entre sus brazos. Cuyos rizos dorados caían en cascada sobre su torso que subía y bajaba a ritmo acelerado tal y como sentía que su corazón latía también.

Por impulso y totalmente absorta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Levantó su mano derecha y con un delicado roce acarició tímidamente la mejilla izquierda del atractivo hombre que la estrechaba entre sus brazos. No podía entender la sensación que ese abrazo le provocaba. Era como si le hiciera sentirse protegida, una extraña sensación de pertenencia… Como sí ese… Exactamente ese lugar, era donde debería estar,

Siempre.

Al sentir la caricia de la joven cerró sus ojos por un instante. Y solo pudo agregarle un poco más de presión al abrazo para sentirla lo más cerca posible de él. Al abrir sus ojos vio con algo de cautela como impulsivamente la joven mordía su labio inferior. Esa simple acción, aceleraba su pulso al máximo. Por lo que con el dedo índice de su mano derecha tocó un poco más arriba de barbilla de la rubia, muy cerca de sus labios y jaló hacia abajo su labio inferior para que la joven dejara de mordérselo… O no sería capaz de controlar lo que sus labios le exigían hacer.

El sonido de la maleta del pelinegro al caer los trajo a ambos a la realidad. Serena alejó su mano inmediatamente del rostro del hombre y sintió que su rostro no podía estar más rojo de la vergüenza. El hombre de ojos azul zafiro disminuyó la presión de su abrazo lo que le permitió a la joven alzarse un poco alejándose de su pecho. Lo que produjo una sensación de vacío a ambos casi al instante.

-Pe… Per… Per-don…- Balbució la rubia. El pelinegro sonrió y le tomó por sus brazos.

-¿Estás bien?- El tono tan bajo de su voz le provocó un vuelco a su corazón. Tenía una voz de ensueño, pensó la rubia.

-SSSi… Si… Si gracias, estoy bien… Lo lamento…- La joven comenzó a separarse e incorporarse lo más rápido que podía.

-No, no te preocupes. Déjame ayudarte.- Él se incorporó muy rápido por lo que por accidente chocaron sus frentes. Ambos emitieron un sonido de queja por el golpe, lo que los hizo mirarse a los ojos una vez más para segundos después darle rienda suelta a sus risas.

-Creo que… Dadas las circunstancias, mejor te ayudo yo…- Logró decirle la rubia entre risas. Y fue así como ella se incorporó y sin soltarse ambos de un brazo, ayudó al alto hombre de cabellos oscuros que no dejaba de reír a carcajadas, con el cual se había encontrado de una forma tan, peculiar… Y muy característica de ella sin lugar a dudas.- ¿En serio estas bien? ¿No te pasó nada?- Le preguntó la rubia con preocupación.

-Me encuentro muy bien no te preocupes. A pesar de la caída y el intento de noquearme me parece que estoy mejor que nunca.-

-Lo- Lo lamento. Lo que pasa es que venía corriendo porque…-

-Si, te vi venir muy deprisa.-

-Y no me fijé por donde iba… Es que mi Papá me está esperando…- Serena hablaba demasiado nerviosa y de prisa.

-¡Tranquila, no pasó nada!-

-Me tengo que ir…-

-No te preocupes…- La rubia se alejó rápidamente.

-¡No fue mi intensión!- Exclamó a lo lejos.

-¡Fue un placer!-

-¡Gracias!- La rubia alzó su mano derecha para hacerle una seña de despedida sin voltear atrás. La sonrisa del pelinegro no podía ser mayor. Alzó su maleta y su mirada fue atraída por una extraña pulsera y una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo que quedaron tirados a un lado de su equipaje. Recogió ambos artículos con rapidez.

-¡Oye, espera!- Gritó lo más que pudo pero la rubia ya no estaba por ningún lado. Miro con atención lo que sostenía entre sus manos y sonrió de nuevo. Decidió guardarlos en el interior de su saco gris oxford de _Oscar de la Renta._

**CCCCC**

**Mansión Kou. Despacho.**

-Ya sé a quién le daremos el donativo de la empresa este año.-

-¿A quién?-

-Mira.- Kaori le extendió unas hojas a su esposo.- Se trata del _Centro Luz de la Esperanza_. Es una institución no lucrativa que se encarga de apoyar a las mujeres solas en sus embarazos, también a las mujeres con hijos no deseados, les proporcionan atención médica y hacen que se involucren con sus bebés.-

-Suena muy interesante mi amor, me parece muy bien.- Miró fijamente a la pelirroja y extendió su mano derecha para tomar la izquierda de su esposa sobre su escritorio.- Sabes una cosa… Me encanta, que te guste ayudar.- Kaori sonrió y se levantó de su lugar para acercarse a su esposo.

-Pues a mí, me gustas tú.- Y se inclinó para besar su mejilla derecha.

-Y a mí tú…- Hiram la sentó en su regazo para besar sus labios.

**CCCCC**

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio.**

Tres jóvenes llegaban con un par de maletas a su lado. Atravesaron la puerta automática que dividía la aduana de la sala de espera para las llegadas de vuelos internacionales. Un hombre rubio de mediana edad capturó la atención del joven que poseía un par de brillantes ojos azules. El joven alto de cabellos castaños le dio un ligero codazo al joven peliplateado que tenía a su lado para que prestara atención a lo que estaba por suceder.

Los ojos de ambos se cristalizaron. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron. Incluso, el joven de largos cabellos azabaches no pudo contener los sollozos que dejaban a su paso un nudo en su garganta. Ambos se acercaron el uno al otro lentamente y se fundieron en un gran abrazo. Falcon dejó escapar de sus ojos azules un par de lágrimas al igual que su hijo.

-Seiya… Hijo…- Murmuró el rubio al separarse un poco del joven para mirarlo a los ojos, tan azules como los suyos.

-¿Cómo estás Papá?- Falcón sonrió.

-Ahora bien… Porque ya están al fin en casa…- Ambos sonrieron mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Aunque no lo creas, yo también ansiaba regresar Papá.- Se volvieron a abrazar.

-Llegas tarde como siempre _Coneja_…-

-Para no romper la tradición…-

-¡Yaten, Taiki!- Exclamó la rubia mientras corría nuevamente para abrazar a su primo y amigo. Falcon y Seiya se separaron al escuchar la voz de Serena. Seiya dio media vuelta para mirar a la recién llegada y cuando Yaten y Taiki se separaron de ella, se apartaron para que Serena pudiera ver al pelinegro.

Seiya abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido. El corazón de Serena se estremeció al mirar al hombre que tanto extrañaba. Falcon extendió su mano izquierda indicándole a la rubia para que se acercara a ellos.

-¿Se-Serena?- Seiya perdió la noción del tiempo. Taiki y Yaten se miraron entre sí con burla al ver como el pelinegro prácticamente quedaba en shock.- ¿Serena?- Repitió intentando asegurarse de lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

-Ven aquí hija…- La rubia sentía que sus piernas no le respondían de toda la emoción que sentía. Y rogándole a Dios que no se desmayara a medio camino, poco a poco se acercó a ellos.

**CCCCC**

-Se cortés conmigo y dime que extrañabas estar en Tokio...- El pelinegro sonrió.

-Por supuesto que extrañé estar en casa Neflyte… A pesar de tener muchos años viviendo en Australia, sabes bien que nunca me olvidé de Japón ni de ninguno de ustedes.- Neflyte, un hombre no tan alto como su jefe y amigo, de unos 32 años era el asistente y encargado de la seguridad personal del único heredero de la dinastía Chiba en Japón.

-Han pasado algunos años desde la última vez que te tuvimos por aquí…- Neflyte encendió la radio a un volumen moderado y una melodía de piano llenó los espacios silenciosos de la conversación. Una melodía que hizo al pelinegro sonreír por lo agradable que le resultaba esa canción y el recuerdo de cierta bella rubia que literalmente le movió el piso.

_-I've known it from the moment that we met … No doubt in my mind where you belong…" _(7)

-Lo sé, prometo no alejarme tanto de ahora en adelante.- Ambos sonrieron.

_-"I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue… And I'd go crawling down the avenue… There`s nothing that I wouldn't do… To make you feel my love…" _(8)

-Entonces si es muy famosa…- Murmuró el ojiazul. Neflyte le miró con curiosidad a través del retrovisor.

-¿A quién te refieres?-

-A la mujer que canta esa canción…-

-Supongo que sí, tengo el gusto de escuchar esa melodía varias veces al día en la radio.-

-¿No sabes quién es?-

-No, no soy como tu Chiba, la música no es lo mío, pero me gusta la música de esta chica. Mi novia tiene todas sus canciones.

-¿Cómo esta Naru?-

-Muy bien. Se alegó mucho cuando le dije que llegarías a la ciudad.- Darien sonrió.

-Deberías invitarla a cenar, me daría mucho gusto saludarla.- Neflyte le miró sonriendo.

**CCCCC**

"… _**No digas adiós,**_

_**No digas adiós.**_

_**Recogeré las cosas rotas hasta sangrar.**_

_**Si eso soluciona las cosas…"**_

**CCCCC**

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio.**

-¡Bienvenido a Japón y a la familia, Seiya!- Ambos se acercaron. Serena no podía esconder la gran sonrisa que tenía en sus labios, mientras que Seiya no podía apartar los ojos de su rostro. La recordaba muy bien, pero… Nunca se imaginó que pudiera convertirse… En una mujer tan… Hermosa… Por lo que no dudo ni un segundo en estrecharla entre sus brazos. Causando que los ojos de Serena se cristalizaran.

-Gracias…- La soltó delicadamente para verla detenidamente y de arriba abajo.- Serena estás… Simplemente hermosa…- La rubia se sonrojó lo más que podía. Taiki y Yaten se miraron con sospecha y una sonrisa burlesca mientras Falcon se acercaba a saludarlos.

-¿Te parece?-

-Por supuesto… Te recordaba muy distinta…-

-Yo… Ehh… Yo en cambio, te recordaba así... Es que, tienes la misma mirada…- Le reveló con cariño en sus ojos y en su voz. Seiya le sonrió de la misma forma.

-Qué bueno que llegaron con bien hijos. Espero que no le dé un infarto a tu Padre cuando sepa que también llegaste Yaten.-

-Gracias por guardarme el secreto Tío.-

-Es un placer volver a saludarlo señor Kashidy.-

-El placer es mío Taiki.- Los tres se reunieron con Seiya y Serena que no dejaban de mirarse el uno al otro.- Seiya, hijo… No sabes todos los encantos que ésta princesa posee.- La rubia se sonrojó.- Es una pieza clave y llave del éxito en el Corporativo. Además de lo linda que es por dentro y por fuera.-Todos rieron al ver crecer el nerviosismo en la joven.

-¡Ay, Seiya no le hagas caso, está exagerando! Es mi Papá y me quiere así que potencializa de más las pequeñas cosas…- Falcon le abrazó.

-Sabes que eres una maravilla Coneja…-

-Y mi Padre no suele mentir…- Añadió Seiya con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Serena le miró fijamente hasta que Falcon volvió a abrazar a su hijo. La rubia y sus primos, como les llamaba tanto a Yaten con Taiki miraban con una gran sonrisa la escena.

-¡Qué bueno que decidiste venir, me hacías tanta falta!-

-Y tú a mí Papá.-

-Bueno, pues vámonos todos a la casa.- Indicó el rubio.

-Sí, porque te organizamos una gran bienvenida…- Serena le sonrió.- Bueno a los tres, no se sientan fuera del protagonismo chicos.- Taiki y Yaten rieron.

-Hija, dame las llaves de tu auto, para que se lo lleve el chofer. Chicos, ¿En qué les ayudo?- Falcon, Taiki y Yaten se alejaron un poco hacia las maletas que dejaron solas por un momento para los saludos de rigor dejando a Serena y a Seiya solos.

-Y, ¿Cómo debo llamarte? ¿Hermana, Hermanastra…?-

-Serena… A mi dime simplemente… Serena… o como me dicen de cariño todos…-

-_Bombón_…- Le interrumpió Seiya. La rubia parpadeó perpleja varias veces.

-¿Có-Cómo…?- Al notar como la miraba el pelinegro se sonrojó.

-Así es como me gustaría llamarte… Pareces… Tan dulce y atractiva… Como un exquisito Bombón de dulce…-

-_Seiya_…- Murmuró la joven sin poder apartar la mirada de Seiya.

**CCCCC**

**Clínica Tsukino.**

-Muchas gracias por traerme estos documentos Luna, con tantas consultas casi no me quedó tiempo de encargarme de los asuntos del Centro.-

-No te preocupes, fuera de estos documentos no había más pendientes que requirieran tu presencia. Toma, también te entrego el comprobante del depósito del donativo de ayer.-

-Gracias. Sabes, olvide decirte que ayer recibí la llamada de Darien Chiba, dice que viene a Japón y que aprovechará para darme su donativo personalmente.- Luna se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Serenity.

-Me da gusto ver que algo te causa alegría. Sé lo mucho que lo quieres.

-Darien es un altruista nato. Cuando murió _Usagi,_ su madre, pensé que no seguiría con su labor pero, fue todo lo contrario.-

-No sabes cómo me gustaría tener unos quince o veinte años menos para conquistarlo.- Luna suspiró.-

-Si te escucha Artemis, se va a poner celoso.-

-Lástima que mi hija es muy joven aún, si no lo puedo tenerlo de novio por lo menos de yerno, pero ni una ni otra cosa tendré.- Ambas rieron.

-¡Que cosas dices Luna!-

-Solo la verdad Serenity. ¿A poco no, Darien sería un yerno maravilloso?- Serenity respiró profundamente.

-Maravilloso sería, tener a mi hija a mi lado. Imaginarme que algún día se va a casar y va a hacerme abuela.- Luna le miró con nostalgia.

-Perdón amiga, yo soy la primera en querer que no recuerdes ese tema y te hago este tipo de comentarios.-

-No te apures.- Le sonrío.- Tu sabes que no hay día en que no piense en ella.-

-¿Ya vino a verte el nuevo investigador?-

-Si, por cierto; déjame mostrarte algo. Me hizo unas proyecciones en la computadora de cómo se vería actualmente.-

-¿En verdad?- Serenity abrió un acceso directo en el escritorio de su computadora personal y abrió la carpeta que celosamente guardaba un par de retratos de una joven parecida a Serenity a diferentes edades.- Sin duda sería una joven muy hermosa.-

-Así es Luna, mi hija, donde quiera que esté, es una mujer muy hermosa.-

**CCCCC**

-Yo recuerdo que antes de que te fueras pensabas que era una niña, horrorosa… Me lo dijo Papá…- Le acusó la rubia.

-¿Es eso cierto hijo?- Taiki y Yaten rieron.

Dentro de la elegante camionera Lincon negra conducida, como pocas veces sucedía, por Falcon, a su lado como copiloto venía Seiya y en el asiento de atrás Taiki y Yaten escoltaban a la rubia en ambos costados.

-Obviamente no era muy inteligente de niño…-

-Exactamente…- Seiya sonrió después del comentario de Serena.

-Aunque tienes que reconocer que con el cabello que tenías, te veías fatal.- La provocó el pelinegro.

-Espera un segundo, el cabello que tengo ahorita no me digas que es excepcional…- Todos rieron.- Pero en fin, si ya nos estamos diciendo las verdades, ya aquí en confianza… Yo me acuerdo que eras un niño sangrón y presuntuoso… ¿O no Papá?... Se sentía lo máximo…-

-No, no, no te equivoques…- Seiya giró su rostro para mirarla por encima de su hombro.- Soy lo máximo…- Y le regaló una sonrisa ladeada mientras le guiñaba un ojo haciéndola sonrojar. Las exclamaciones de burla de Taiki, Yaten y del mismo Falcon no se hicieron esperar.

-Lo bueno es que no eres nada rencorosa Coneja…-

-Tengo muchos defectos Taiki… Como tres…- Todos rieron.- No, no es cierto… Pero ese específicamente no.-

-No te preocupes primo. Dentro de dos horas podrás enlistar un par de esos grandes defectos.- Serena le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo.- ¡Auch! Pero una enorme lista de todas sus virtudes también.-

-Más te vale Yaten.- Le reprendió la rubia.

-Seguro que si primo…-

-Seiya…- El pelinegro volvió a girar su rostro para verla a los ojos.- ¿Tú te acuerdas de una extraña pulsera que mi Papá te obligó a regalarnos a Saori y a mí el día que él se casó con mi Mamá?-

-Del _Deiken_… Sí claro…- Frunció su mirada al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de la joven.- Mi Padre me obligó a comprarles algo pero yo fui quien las escogió.- La sorpresa se hizo mayor en el rostro de la joven.- ¿Por qué?-

-Lo uso diario…- Murmuró la rubia sin salir de su asombro.

-Y yo soy testigo de ello…- Añadió Falcon con una sonrisa.

-No te creo Bombón.- Facon, Taiki y Yaten miraron confundidos a Seiya al escucharle llamar a la rubia de esa forma.- A ver, enséñamela…- Le retó.

-¡Aquí está!- La joven alzó su brazo izquierdo para enseñarle su Deiken. Frunció su mirada al ver que no la traía y solo su reloj de pulsera decoraba su muñeca.- Te… Te juro que si la traía… Antes que…- Todos, incluido Falcon a través del retrovisor le miraron con confusión.- Me la pongo todos los días… Papá ya te dijo que es testigo de ello.-

-No me mientas Bombón…- Le amenazó con un fingido enfado.

-A lo mejor se te cayó por venir corriendo Coneja, algo muy típico de ti…- Yaten le miró con burla.

-Probablemente tengas razón Yaten…- Comentó Serena.- Pero… ¡No puede ser!... No puedo perderlo es… Si no lo traigo es como si no estuviera completa…- Serena miró a Seiya con aflicción.

-¿De verdad?- Serena le asintió con tristeza.

**CCCCC**

**Mansión Chiba. Habitación Principal.**

-Todo está preparado tal y como tú lo necesitas.-

-Gracias Neflyte.-

-Bien, te dejo para que termines de instalarte.- Darien asintió y Neflyte salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Después de aflojarse la corbata y antes de quitarse su elegante saco, tomó de su bolsillo interior la pulsera y el saco de terciopelo que había guardado y los dejó en el buró izquierdo de su cama, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Tomó su _BlackBerry _y marcó un número telefónico.

**CCCCC**

**Yamanashi, Japón.**

**Hacienda.**

-¿Hola?-

-_Buenas noches, ¿se encuentra Zafiro?-_

_-_No, lo siento, él no se encuentra en este momento. ¿Gusta dejar algún mensaje?-

-_No… Sólo dígale que llamó Darien, para avisarle que ya estoy en Japón. Que por favor se comunique conmigo, yo no he tenido suerte con su móvil._-

-¡Hola Darien, soy Mina!… No te preocupes, en cuanto regrese Zafiro le diré que te llame.-

-_¡Que tal Mina!... Lo siento, no reconocí tu voz…-_

_-_No te preocupes, aunque si llamaras más seguido a la hacienda tendrías el honor de escuchar mi hermosa voz más seguido…- El pelinegro rio divertido.

-_Tienes toda la razón Mina. Me he perdido mucho tiempo de ello. Pero pronto me deleitaré con ella en persona, quizá eso me ayude a resarcir el daño.-_

-¡¿Vas a venir a la Hacienda?!-

-_Ese es el plan. Todo depende de cómo me organice con Zafiro, pero te prometo que nos estaremos viendo en persona más pronto de lo que te imaginas.-_

-¡Esa es una gran noticia Darien! ¡Espero con ansias ese momento!-

**CCCCC**

**Shibuya, Tokio. Japón.**

**Mansión Tsukino. **

-¿Darien? ¡No me digas que ya estás en Japón!-

_-Sí, ya estoy en Tokio. Acabo de llegar a la casa de mi abuelo. Tengo muchas ganas de verte e invitarte a cenar pero, no sé si sea muy tarde para ti o… Quizá ya tengas un plan para esta noche.-_

_-_Ay, Darien… Fíjate que sí, tengo una cena con un hombre maravilloso y de un corazón enorme… Así que… ¿A qué hora quieres que nos veamos?-

_-Paso por ti en quince minutos, ¿te parece?-_

-Me parece perfecto. Y bienvenido a tu país… Besos.-

-_Besos para ti, Serenity…-_

**CCCCC**

**Hotel Bulgari (9). Restaurante.**

**Más Tarde.**

-No sabes el gusto que me da que Zafiro ya vaya a casarse y que esté tan enamorado como me cuentas.-

-Sí, es maravilloso ver cuando una pareja se compromete y se ama de verdad.-

-Por lo que intuyo tú no has tenido la misma suerte que tu hermano.-

-Intuyes muy bien… Parece que en estos tiempos, ya es muy complicado encontrar a alguien que quiera compartir su vida y comprometerse.-

-En todas las épocas hay de todo… A mí mi marido me traicionó y eso pasó hace más de veinte años… Así que, no tiene nada que ver con la época si no con la persona.-

-Tienes toda la razón…-

-¿Les retiro sus platos Señor?-

-Por favor… ¿Serenity, me permites invitarte un café y algún postre?-

-Acepto el café encantada.-

-Ya escuchó a la dama joven… Le encargo un…-

-Cappuccino…-

- Un Cappuccino y uno regular para mí por favor…-

-Enseguida Señor.- El mesero se marchó con todo y la bandeja con los platos sucios del exquisito filete de pescado y ensalada que habían probado.

-Lo que sí estoy seguro es que la mujer de mi hermano debe ser una mujer maravillosa porque trae vuelto loco a Zafiro.

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-No lo sé, Zafiro ha manejado con demasiado misterio para mi gusto su relación, prácticamente me acabo de enterar de sus planes.-

-¿Y eso no te parece un poco extraño? Lo lamento Darien, pero a mí eso de los misterios, no me da mucha confianza.-

-Lo sé, comparto el sentimiento. Zafiro prometió contarme todo con lujo de detalles a penas nos veamos. –

-Espero que la boda de tu hermano, así como tu estancia en Japón, sea el comienzo de una vida maravillosa. En verdad se los deseo.-

-Eres muy amable Serenity, muchas gracias.- Ambos se sonrieron con afecto. El mesero llegó con sus bebidas y después de entregárselas se marchó de nuevo.

**CCCCC**

**Mansión Kashidy. **

-¡Bienvenido Hijo!- Después de abrazar a su hijo Yaten y a su amigo Taiki, Hiram estrechó entre sus brazos a su sobrino Seiya.-

-¡Tío!- Después del saludo, Kaori soltó a su hijo por un momento y se acercó a abrazar a su sobrino.

-¡Seiya, que alegría tenerte en casa! Hace un año que no nos vemos y a mí me parece que pasó una eternidad.- Seiya sonrió mientras apretaba el abrazo que le daba a su tía.

-Te creo tía, realmente estoy feliz de estar en casa.-

-Te echábamos mucho de menos Seiya…-

-Y yo a ustedes Tío…-

Fue entonces cuando una elegante y escultural mujer de cabellos rubios con tonalidades naranjas en sus puntas, enfundada en un ceñido y largo vestido negro llamó su atención. De inmediato los ojos de Seiya se llenaron de rencor. Reiko le miró con una alegría fingida, en parte le causaba gracia que el sentimiento de rechazo fuera mutuo.

-¿Cómo está _Señora?_-

-No me digas señora Seiya… Dime Reiko…-

-Disculpe pero… Como así me pidió que la llamara de niño… Así la seguiré llamando.-Todos se miraron con preocupación.

-Bueno pero ahora, las cosas son diferentes Seiya… En fin, espero que con el tiempo puedas llamarme, con menos formalidad… Bienvenido a tu…-La rubia sonrió.- A _nuestra_ casa…-

-Gracias…- Murmuró entre dientes el joven Kashidy.- Y bien… Me hace falta una hermana ¿no?-

-Sí, Saori…- Respondió Serena con una gran sonrisa.-

-No sé por qué no ha bajado, voy a avisarle…-

-Yo voy mamá…-

-No… No, nada de eso hija… Tú encárgate del champagne para, poder brindar por la bienvenida de Seiya…-

-En ese caso…- Serena tomó la mano izquierda de Seiya entre las suyas.- ¿Vamos?…- El joven asintió sonriendo.

-Vamos todos al comedor…- Indicó Falcon. Cuando todos se adentraron en la mansión Reiko se detuvo a media escalera.-

_-"Esta ya no es tu casa aunque hayas vuelto, ahora todo esto es mío… Y tú solo eres un intruso… Me voy a encargar de que eso te quede muy claro Seiya Kashidy…"_

**CCCCC**

"… _**Porque no habrá luz solar,**_

_**Si te pierdo amor,**_

_**No habrá cielos despejados,**_

_**Si te pierdo amor.**_

_**Así como las nubes, mis ojos harían lo mismo,**_

_**si tú te vas,**_

_**todo el día lloverá…**_

_**lloverá…**_

_**y lloverá…"**_

**CCCCC**

* * *

**Canciones:**

**It Will Rain **(Lloverá) **/ Bruno Mars. **(Traducida por Paulice Cullen).

**Make You Feel My Love **(Hacerte Sentir Mi Amor) **/ Adele. **(Traducida por Paulice Cullen).

* * *

**Septiembre, Jueves 19 del 2013'. 2:33 hrs.**

* * *

**~*Nota de la Autora*~**

**¡Hola Hola!**

**Lamento demora, pero aquí les traigo un nuevo episodio que espero les haya gustado mucho. Las cosas comienzan a ponerse mas... Intrigantes... ¿verdad?... ¿Qué creen que suceda?**

**Mil gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes por su apoyo e interés en el desarrollo de mi nueva historia.**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

_____Silver Moonlight-81 ~ Carolinalezcano 996 ~ __Gpe G ~ Faby _Usako-Chiba-T ~ ChristydeChiba ~ _____Tanita Love ~ Yami ~ ____Mayilu ~ __Sele Mc ~ __Yuuki Miaka-Chan ~__Lissie 181~ _ LunaP-27 ~

**A esos nuevos favs y follows que también son de suma importancia para mí, mil gracias de todo corazón.**

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**

**Dios nos bendice. =)**

**SK.**

**Facebook: Serekino Kaoru... ;)**

**Los invito a formar parte del grupo en Facebook de esta historia =).**

_**No se olviden de pasar a leer mi otra historia:**_

_*****_**Sailor Universe: "La Batalla Final"***

**#SUBF49**

**"Reflejos del Alma"**

**~ Próximamente ~**

_**Sayonnara ;)**_

* * *

(1) _"Cuando la lluvia cae sobre tu cara… Y el mundo en tu maleta… Yo puedo ofrecerte un cálido abrazo… Para hacerte sentir mi amor…"_

(2) _"Cuando las sombras del atardecer y las estrellas aparecen… Y no hay nadie para secar tus lágrimas… Podría abrazarte por un millón de años… Para hacerte sentir mi amor…" _

(3) "_Sé que todavía no has tomado una decisión… Pero yo nunca te haría daño…"._

(4) "_Las tormentas se desatan en el mar enfurecido… Y por la autopista del arrepentimiento… Los vientos de cambios soplan salvajes y libres… Pero todavía no has conocido a nadie como yo…"._

(5) _Koshu_ es una uva con piel de rosa, que emerge en las tierras de Japón, por lo menos hace unos mil años en el tiempo. Crece mucho mejor en la zona sur de país, hacia la región vitivinícola de Yamanashi, Tokio, en las cercanías del Monte Fuji, tanto es así, que en esta región se cultiva el 95 por ciento de esta uva. Es una uva a la que se le debe brindar especial atención y cuidado. Los viticultores japoneses están convencidos de que los vinos que se producen actualmente con esta uva autóctona, están preparados para competir en los mercados internacionales, esto debido a una extrema originalidad.

(6) _"Yo podría hacerte feliz y volver tus sueños realidad… No hay nada que no haría… Iría al fin del mundo por ti… Para hacerte sentir mi amor… Para hacerte sentir mi… Amor…"_.

(7) _"Lo supe desde el momento en que nos conocimos… En mi mente no hay duda de a donde perteneces…" _.

(8) "_Pasaría hambre e iría de luto y deprimida… Me arrastraría por la avenida… No, no hay nada que no pueda hacer… Para hacerte sentir mi amor…"_.

(9) Además de una importante y lujosa firma de joyería, _Bulgari _es también una elegante y exclusiva cadena hotelera, situada en las principales ciudades y capitales mundo. Situado en pleno corazón de la vanguardista ciudad japonesa de Tokio, el Restaurante Bulgari hace las delicias de los gourmets más exigentes.


	5. Sadame

"…_Ahora empiezo de nuevo,_

_tratando de ver la realidad,_

_buscando tal vez una fantasía,_

_yo se que algún día,_

_cuando menos lo espere,_

_el tren va a estar acá..."_

**Marcos Romero.**

* * *

**-05-**

**GO:**

**定め**

"**Sadame****"**

**-Destino****-**

**CCCCC**

"…_**Querido amor mío,**_

_**¿no tienes lo que querías al estar conmigo? **_

_**Y, querido amor mío, **_

_**¿no tienes lo que deseabas para ser libre?..."**_

**CCCCC**

**Shibuya, Tokio. Japón.**

**Hotel Bulgari. Restaurante.**

-Acabo de cambiar de investigador, al que tú me recomendaste y me hizo en la computadora un perfil de cómo se vería mi hija actualmente, ¡Es increíble!-

-Imagino que debe verse igual de hermosa que su madre…- Serenity se sonrojó y ambos rieron.

-Darien, tan galante como siempre…-

-Quiero ver esas imágenes…- Serenity le miró fijamente.

-¿De verdad?-

-Por supuesto…- La _BlackBerry_ del guapo empresario llamó su atención.- Permíteme…- Sonrío ampliamente.- Es Zafiro…- Atendió la llamada.- ¡Hermano! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va todo con la cena de compromiso?-

_-Darien los planes cambiaron…-_ El pelinegro frunció su ceño.

-¿Por qué, que pasó?- Darien y Serenity se miraron confundidos.

-_Escucha, mañana salgo para Tokio. Necesito que me pongas atención… En Shibuya hay un bar muy exclusivo llamado "Starlight", supongo que lo conoces, me parece que ahí podemos hablar con calma y nadie nos va a interrumpir… Te pido que por favor me esperes ahí a las once de la noche…-_

-Zafiro, dime que es lo que está pasando por favor…-

-_Darien, ya lo sabrás. Yo del aeropuerto iré directamente para allá… Y Darien… Gracias…-_ Zafiro terminó la llamada sin percatarse que una rubia estaba a sus espaldas escuchando todo.

-¿Zafiro?... – Darien miró el tiempo de duración de la llamada que acababa de terminar con un rostro visiblemente preocupado.-

-¿Hay problemas?- Preguntó Serenity con preocupación.

-Eso parece…- Darien guardó su móvil en el bolsillo interior de su saco nuevamente.

**CCCCC**

"… _**No puedo seguir fingiendo**_

_**que ni siquiera te conozco, **_

_**y en la dulce noche,**_

_**tu eres mío.**_

_**Toma mi mano…"**_

**CCCCC**

**Mansión Kashidy.**

**Habitación de Saori.**

-A mí no me importa si estás de humor o si te sientes mal, ¡Bajas en este momento y punto!- Exigió Reiko al pie de la cama donde la pelinegra se encontraba recostada, un poco pálida y decaída, arropada ya en su cálida pijama de franela.

-No voy a bajar, no me siento bien ya te lo dije Mamá y no es ningún pretexto. Me importa que Seiya haya llegado, pero no estoy en condiciones de…-

-¡Me estás colmando la paciencia Saori!... Para Falcon es muy importante que estemos esta noche todos juntos, así que no me hagas enojar…-

-Mamá me siento mal por favor entiéndelo, no voy a bajar.- Reiko respiró profundamente y le miró con enfado.

-Así que estás de rebelde en todo. Muy bien… Pero al rato, no te quejes.- Reiko dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Saori se giró sobre su costado izquierdo mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente para lograr contener su llanto.

**CCCCC**

**Más Tarde.**

-Los dejo un segundito…- Serena se levantó de la mesa donde compartía la cena con su familia.- No me tardo…- Se dirigió a la estancia principal para buscar su _BlackBerry_, había olvidado por completo enviar un correo electrónico a Naru con las últimas instrucciones para tener lista la oficina de Seiya. Por lo que se acercó a su bolso para buscar en su interior. Reiko siguió sus pasos y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué pasó mamá, y Saori?-

-Se siente mal, su corazón de nuevo… Ella no tiene la suerte de estar tan sana como tú, ni de estarla pasando tan bien, como tú.- Serena parpadeó un par de veces un poco nerviosa.

-¿Por qué lo dices así?-

-¿Qué crees que no me doy cuenta como le coqueteas a Seiya?-

-¿Cómo?- Serena frunció el ceño.- Oye mamá, yo lo único que he tratado es de ser amable, de… de… que se sienta bien, de que se sienta a gusto. ¿Por qué todo lo que hago lo ves con mala intención?-

-Porque te conozco, y ya te dije el otro día que no me gusta la actitud que tomas con todos los hombres. Así que te exijo, que te comportes con Seiya como una hermana. No me gustaría que Seiya ni tu Padre descubrieran… Que te encanta comportarte como una cualquiera…-

-¿Por qué le dice eso a Serena, señora?- La voz de Seiya retumbó por toda la sala de estar. Serena al mirarlo bajó su agobiado rostro con vergüenza y Reiko fingió una sonrisa.

**CCCCC**

"…_**Tú podrías ser mi elección imprevista,**_

_**para vivir mi extensa vida…"**_

**CCCCC**

**Mansión Chiba.**

**Habitación de Darien.**

El pelinegro ya se encontraba recostado en su amplia cama King Size con su torso descubierto y su espalda recargada en sus almohadas y la lujosa cabecera de ébano oscuro. Mirando atentamente la pantalla de su _BlackBerry_.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando Zafiro?-

Después de un rato de meditar la situación, decidió apagar su móvil y dejarlo en el buró de su izquierda. Involuntariamente, sus ojos se fijaron en la extraña pulsera con el dije de corazón y la bolsita de terciopelo rojo. Los tomó entre sus manos y los miró con curiosidad mientras que con una gran sonrisa recordaba el momento en el que conoció a una hermosa rubia que cayó entre sus brazos. Incluso, aspirando el mismo aroma que lo cautivó al instante cuando la tenía junto a él.

-No sé quién seas pero… Me encantaste…- Su seductora sonrisa se ensanchó.- Daría cualquier cosa, por volverte a ver…-

**CCCCC**

**Mansión Kashidy.**

-Escuchaste mal Seiya, lo que mi mamá me dijo es que no le gusta que me comporte como una persona cualquiera puesto que llevo el apellido Kashidy, lo cual es algo que debo cuidar… ¿Verdad Mamá?- Reiko sonrió con ironía. Seiya se acercó a Serena.

-Lo que dije es que Serena es una mujer muy inteligente, y no puede comportarse como una mujer como cualquier otra…-

-Se perfectamente lo que escuché señora.- La voz de Seiya era firme y determinante al igual que su mirada.- Y me parece que decirle cualquiera…- Serena le miró perpleja. Seiya sonrió bajó su mirada y resoplo antes de continuar.-Perdón. Decirle _mujer como cualquiera_ es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida.- Reiko le miró con seriedad.- Solo llevo un par de horas conversando con ella y me queda claro que es una mujer muy especial, nada ordinaria y por supuesto, muy decente. Y pienso que como dice mi Papá.- Miró a Serena fijamente, haciéndola sonrojar.-Es una mujer maravillosa…-

-Gracias Seiya…- Murmuró tímidamente la ojiazul. Reiko les miró fijamente a ambos quienes también le observaban

-Con permiso…- Reiko dio media vuelta y con una elegancia digna de la realeza, se marchó dejándolos a solas.

-Veo que tu mamá no ha cambiado… Sigue siendo demasiado dura y controladora ¿verdad?- Serena solo bajó el rostro con tristeza.- Lamento comportarme así Bombón… Pero no puedo hacer lo que no siento.-

-No, no te preocupes. Yo también pienso que solo deberíamos hacer lo que sentimos.- Ambos sonrieron.- Bueno, será mejor que descanses y… De verdad que no sabes lo feliz que me hace que por fin hayas regresado a Japón, a tu casa.- Seiya se acercó a ella de manera que solo un par de centímetros los separaban.

-¿Lo dices de corazón?- Al escuchar su voz el corazón de la rubia se estremeció y comenzó a sentirse muy nerviosa con la cercanía del pelinegro.

-Te lo prometo…- Le sonrió.- Para mi eres alguien muy especial Seiya…- Un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.- De verdad estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí.- Ambos se miraron fijamente. Seiya por su parte, cada oportunidad que tenía de mirar los ojos celestes de la rubia sentía que se sumergía en un hermoso sueño, del cual no quería despertar.

**CCCCC**

"… _**He soñado con un lugar,**_

_**para ti y para mi,**_

_**nadie sabe **_

_**quienes estamos allí…"**_

**CCCCC**

**Más Tarde.**

**Habitación de Serena.**

La rubia aún permanecía con su ropa del día recostada a lo largo de su cama, mirando al techo con los ojos resplandecientes y una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Con su corazón palpitando a mil por hora desde que los ojos de Seiya se habían encontrado con los suyos. Disfrutaba la sensación de sentirse reconocida y de cierta forma querida por él. Aun no podía creer por completo que el pelinegro ya se encontraba en el mismo país y ¡Bajo el mismo techo! A fines prácticos.

El sonido de un mensaje recibido a través de _Skype_ llamó su atención. Giró su cabeza a la derecha para ver el monitor de su _Mac_ sobre el escritorio que había en su habitación. No dudó ni un segundo en ponerse de pie y acercarse a éste. Se sentó frente a su portátil y al ver la ventana activa de _"S. Mars",_ el usuario de su mejor amiga, rápidamente activó la vídeo llamada.

_-¡Vaya! Por fin me contestas… ¿Cómo te fue con Seiya?-_

-Amiga, no sabes…- La rubia se cubrió el rostro con sus manos por un segundo.- Regresó guapísimo y ¡es tan lindo!-

-_Eso se escucha a que lo impresionaste…-_

-Bueno… Yo no sé si lo impresioné, pero al menos ya sé que le parezco guapa… ¡Y que no me odia!- Terminó con una risilla llena de ilusión.

_-¡Te lo dije! Te dije que en cuanto te viera, se iba a ir de espaldas…-_

-No estoy segura si se fue de espaldas pero yo sí, y no precisamente sobre Seiya si no sobre un hombre con el que choqué en el aeropuerto por andar corriendo para llegar a ver a Seiya… No sabes amiga, pobre hombre ¡le caí encima!- Se sonrojó al instante.

_-¿Y quién era él? ¿Por lo menos era joven y guapo?- _Serena miró hacia un punto perdido frente a ella mientras recordaba el momento en el que conoció a un hombre que además de atractivo, le pareció demasiado… _Intrigante._

**CCCCC**

"… _**Todo lo que quiero es,**_

_**darte mi vida solo a ti,**_

_**he soñado por tanto tiempo,**_

_**que ya no puedo soñar más…"**_

**CCCCC**

*****FLASHBACK*****

Al llegar al pasillo de acceso a las llegadas internacionales, Serena dio vuelta a su derecha para dirigirse a las escaleras que la llevarían directamente a donde su Padre la esperaba. Sin embargo, al ir corriendo y distraída guardando su móvil en su exclusivo bolso, no se fijó bien en el camino que había tomado y chocó abruptamente con una pared de músculos, que debido a la velocidad y el impulso que traía, lo obligó a caerse de espaldas… Con ella encima.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar emitir un gemido de dolor al sentir su espalda impactarse en el frío y duro suelo, y otro al sentir el peso de algo que le cayó encima… Un algo de cabellos dorados cuyo aroma al llegar a su nariz prácticamente lo aislaron del mundo y automáticamente sus brazos rodearon el delgado cuerpo que tenía encima de él.

Serena recibió el impacto de una fina loción combinada con un aroma varonil que prácticamente nubló sus pensamientos. No tardo nada en sentir un abrazo que la estrechaba tan fuerte y la sumergía en una calidez muy especial. Poco a poco y totalmente embriagada en esa sensación tan especial fue levantando su rostro, consciente del tremendo sonrojo que deberían tener sus mejillas. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se encontraron con un par de orbes tan azules como el zafiro…

"_Tan azules como el cielo",_ pensó. El pelinegro miró con asombro e hipnotizado el rostro sonrojado y de rasgos finos, un rostro totalmente angelical, con el par de ojos celestes más hermosos que había visto en toda su vida. Por unos segundos se dedicó solamente a grabarse en su mente los rasgos y cada centímetro del rostro de la rubia que tenía entre sus brazos. Cuyos rizos dorados caían en cascada sobre su torso que subía y bajaba a ritmo acelerado tal y como sentía que su corazón latía también.

Por impulso y totalmente absorta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Levantó su mano derecha y con un delicado roce acarició tímidamente la mejilla izquierda del atractivo hombre que la estrechaba entre sus brazos. No podía entender la sensación que ese abrazo le provocaba. Era como si le hiciera sentirse protegida, una extraña sensación de pertenencia… Como sí ese… Exactamente ese lugar, era donde debería estar.

Siempre.

Al sentir la caricia de la joven cerró sus ojos por un instante. Y solo pudo agregarle un poco más de presión al abrazo para sentirla lo más cerca posible de él. Al abrir sus ojos vio con algo de cautela como impulsivamente la joven mordía su labio inferior. Esa simple acción, aceleraba su pulso al máximo. Por lo que con el dedo índice de su mano derecha tocó un poco más arriba de barbilla de la rubia, muy cerca de sus labios y jaló hacia abajo su labio inferior para que la joven dejara de mordérselo… O no sería capaz de controlar lo que sus labios le exigían hacer.

El sonido de la maleta del pelinegro al caer los trajo a ambos a la realidad. Serena alejó su mano inmediatamente del rostro del hombre y sintió que su rostro no podía estar más rojo de la vergüenza. El hombre de ojos azul zafiro disminuyó la presión de su abrazo lo que le permitió a la joven alzarse un poco alejándose de su pecho. Lo que produjo una sensación de vacío a ambos casi al instante.

-"_Pe… Per… Per-don…"_- Balbució la rubia. El pelinegro sonrió y le tomó por sus brazos.

_-"¿Estás bien?"_- El tono tan bajo de su voz le provocó un vuelco a su corazón. Tenía una voz de ensueño, pensó la rubia.

_-"SSSi… Si… Si gracias, estoy bien… Lo lamento…"_- La joven comenzó a separarse e incorporarse lo más rápido que podía.

_-"No, no te preocupes. Déjame ayudarte."-_ Él se incorporó muy rápido por lo que por accidente chocaron sus frentes. Ambos emitieron un sonido de queja por el golpe, lo que los hizo mirarse a los ojos una vez más para segundos después darle rienda suelta a sus risas.

-"_Creo que… Dadas las circunstancias, mejor te ayudo yo…"-_ Logró decirle la rubia entre risas. Y fue así como ella se incorporó y sin soltarse ambos de un brazo, ayudó al alto hombre de cabellos oscuros que no dejaba de reír a carcajadas, con el cual se había encontrado de una forma tan, peculiar… Y muy característica de ella sin lugar a dudas.- "_¿En serio estas bien? ¿No te pasó nada?"-_ Le preguntó la rubia con preocupación.

-"_Me encuentro muy bien no te preocupes. A pesar de la caída y el intento de noquearme me parece que estoy mejor que nunca"_.-

-"_Lo- Lo lamento. Lo que pasa es que venía corriendo porque…"-_

-"_Si, te vi venir muy deprisa"_.-

-"_Y no me fijé por donde iba… Es que mi Papá me está esperando…"_- Serena hablaba demasiado nerviosa y de prisa.

_-"¡Tranquila, no pasó nada!"-_

-"_Me tengo que ir…"_-

-"_No te preocupes…"-_ La rubia se alejó rápidamente.

_-"¡No fue mi intensión!"-_ Exclamó a lo lejos.

_-"¡Fue un placer!"-_

*****FLASHBACK*****

**CCCCC**

"…_**Tú podrías ser la única a la que yo **_

_**siempre amaré…"**_

**CCCCC**

Inconscientemente llevó su puño derecho a la altura de su corazón y su mirada se volvió soñadora.

-Bueno, no sé quién era, pero… Nunca nadie me había mirado así.- Suspiró.- Tenía unos ojos ¡Impresionantes!-

_-No me digas que te impresionó más que Seiya…-_

-¡No!... Bueno… Digamos que de diferente manera… Porque… Es que era… Un hombre… Y además estaba guapísimo…- Su sonrisa se ensanchó.- Pero a él no lo voy a volver a ver nunca y en cambio a Seiya aquí lo tengo, cerquita, aquí en mi casa…- Ambas rieron.

-_A mí me parece que ese arroz ya se está cociendo_.-

-Lo que también pasó es que…- La voz de la rubia al igual que su mirada se entristecieron cuando miró su muñeca izquierda.- Es que perdí mi _deiken_, el que me dio Seiya cuando éramos niños…-

_-¡Ay no! Con que no me salgas con que también perdiste el talismán que te di Serena tonta…- _La rubia tragó saliva.- _Pero en fin, mañana me cuentas con más calma, solo quería saber cómo te fue con el amor de tu vida._-

-¡Gracias amiga! Te mando muchos, muchos besitos. Adiós.-

-_Descansa Coneja.-_ La rubia finalizó la video llamada. En ese instante su _BlackBerry_ comenzó a sonar dentro de su bolso y ésta se levantó un tanto sobresaltada porque por la hora, y terminando de hablar con Rei, no tenía idea de quién podría ser.

**CCCCC**

**Habitación Principal.**

-¿Dónde estabas Reiko?-

-Fui a ver a Saori, ya se durmió.- Reiko después de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, se acercó hacia su esposo que estaba atento a unos documentos que revisaba en una de las mesas al fondo de la amplia habitación que en algunas ocasiones ocupaba como escritorio para no bajar hasta su estudio.- Al parecer los medicamentos ya le hicieron efecto, gracias a Dios.- Falcon suspiró preocupado.

-Mi Saori… Con ese problema cardiaco… Me tranquiliza que tú siempre has estado al pendiente de ella.-

-Así es, desde niña la he cuidado y mimado mucho porque esa enfermedad la ha puesto en desventaja.- Falcon se levantó de su escritorio con un libro entre sus manos y se fue a sentar sobre su cama.

-¿En desventaja? No sé si sea la descripción correcta. Pero si te dan ganas de protegerla más.- Reiko le miró con una sonrisa mientras Falcon buscaba el separador de hojas de su libro para retomar su lectura.

_-"Me encanta que la sientas débil. Si supieras que la que realmente está enferma es Serena".- _Pensó la rubia.- ¡Ay, estoy muy cansada!- Reiko caminó hacia su vestidor.- Amor…- Se detuvo a unos pasos.- ¿Estás contento con la bienvenida que le dimos a tu hijo?- Falcon sonrió.

-Sí, mucho y te lo agradezco Reiko. Sé que estás haciendo un gran esfuerzo con Seiya y él es quien aún está a la defensiva. Dale tiempo por favor Reiko.-

**CCCCC**

"…_**Vamos a escapar, te llevaré allí…"**_

**CCCCC**

**Habitación de Serena.**

-Está bien. Pero dime, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

_-Coneja… Pensé mucho tiempo antes de llamarte… Pero antes que nada, tú y yo somos amigos… Y al menos tú, tienes que saber la verdad…-_

_-_¿Pero, saber la verdad de qué?... ¿Me puedes decir, de una vez por favor?-

-_Serena… Soy un hombre malo… Pero después de lo que voy a hacer, ya nada será como antes…-_Serena frunció su frente y se dejó caer sentada sobre su cama.

-Oye Zafiro, si lo que querías lograr era asustarme, lo conseguiste…-

-_No, no, no, no… Te juro, te juro que eso es lo que menos quiero hacer… Por favor, solo quiero tu apoyo y tu comprensión.-_

_-_Esos siempre los has tenido, así que no tienes por qué pedirlos.-

-_Necesito hablar contigo personalmente mañana… Pero por favor, te lo ruego, no faltes…-_

-Está bien, te lo prometo, será como tú quieras.-

_-No le digas a nadie por favor, ¿me lo prometes?-_

-Te lo prometo Zafiro. Ahí estaré.-

-_Gracias Coneja. Hasta entonces.-_

_-_Adiós.- Serena terminó la llamada con una gran confusión y angustia en su interior.

**CCCCC**

**Habitación de Principal.**

-Qué bueno que te das cuenta de que es él, quien me ha odiado siempre. Me duele tanto su actitud hostil conmigo…- Reiko miraba con tristeza a su esposo.- Pero no te preocupes mi amor, yo seguiré intentando llevar una relación cordial…-

-No te odia Reiko…- Falcon le miró con un poco de pena por la actitud de su hijo.- No te odia…-

-Falcon, no le obligues a hacer cosas que no siente. Te habías hecho ilusiones de que ahora sí seríamos la familia que tanto anhelaste…- Reiko se acercó a él con una diminuta sonrisa.- Pero como tú dices… Tiempo…- Beso fugazmente sus labios.- Me voy a cambiar...- Reiko se dirigió a su vestidor ante la mirada confusa de su esposo.

**CCCCC**

**A la mañana siguiente.**

**Comedor.**

-Buenos días…-

-Buenos días primo.- Saludaron Taiki y Yaten.

Seiya se acercó a la joven de cabellos oscuros que estaba sentada en su lugar habitual y frente a sus primos, tomando el desayuno y que le daba la espalda. Ella al escuchar su voz dejó de beber su jugo de naranja y giró su mirada al recién llegado. Con una sonrisa se levantó de su silla y ambos se acercaron el uno al otro. Seiya la miró de arriba abajo, la joven lucía espectacular en un sencillo vestido en color rojo. Su cabello oscuro ondeaba con sus movimientos, el ojiazul no pudo evitar sonrojarse al mirar su bello rostro, ya que como le había ocurrido con Serena, no recordaba a así a su otra hermana, tan elegante, distinguida y sobretodo, enigmáticamente hermosa.

-¡Seiya! ¿Cómo estás?-

Ambos se abrazaron con cariño. Saori se sonrojó un poco por la muestra de afecto, si había otra cosa clara que la diferenciaba de su melliza, era que Saori no era nada kinestésica como lo era Serena, por lo que el contacto físico o cercano con las personas no era muy común en ella. No obstante, y gracias a ese acercamiento, pudo percibir el aroma de la colonia del joven que aunado a su atuendo de jeans con camisa de manga larga negra de vestir, la puso algo nerviosa.

-Muy bien gracias…- Seiya sonriente solo cerró sus ojos y sin evitarlo acercó su rostro a sus cabellos para aspirar el aroma a lilas que se desprendía de ella. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

-Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos, quedé de llegar temprano a casa y mis papás deben estarnos esperando.- Yaten se puso de pie y se acercó a Saori para besar su mejilla en señal de despedida.

-¿No te quedarás aquí Taiki?- El joven se limpió su boca con la fina servilleta de tela antes de ponerse de pie y reunirse con ellos.

-Quizá en un par de días, por ahora debo atender unos asuntos con el tío Hiram sobre los cultivos y me gustaría no demorarlo más.-

-Como siempre nunca dejas de trabajar.- Se abrazaron y al igual que Yaten, Taiki besó en la mejilla a Saori para despedirse. Yaten y Seiya chocaron sus palmas.

-Nos vemos más tarde.-

-Seguro.- Yaten y Taiki salieron de la mansión rumbo a la casa de los Kou.

-¿Y, cómo te sientes de regreso en tu casa?- Cuestionó la joven separándose tímidamente de Seiya.

-Me siento aún extraño, pero muy feliz de estar aquí.-

-Es normal. Ven, siéntate.- Saori le ofreció la silla que estaba a su lado izquierdo y que usualmente ocupaba Reiko en las reuniones informales como la convivencia diaria.

-¿Y tú? Ese corazón sigue dando lata ¿Verdad?- Ella se sonrojó.

-Un poco, pero ya estoy tan acostumbrada a la enfermedad que ya ni caso hago.-

-No te pareces en nada a una mujer enferma, te ves… Llena de vida… Eres una _lindura _Saori, verdaderamente hermosa…- La joven sonrió y bajó su mirada al plato de fruta que tenía frente a ella.

-Gracias Seiya... ¿Quieres un poco de jugo?- Cambió el tema por el nerviosismo que comenzó a sentir por la presencia del pelinegro.

-Si, gracias.- La joven le sirvió y le extendió el vaso. Seiya al tomarlo, rozó los dedos de la joven y ambos sintieron una corriente de electricidad que los hizo mirarse fijamente por un par de segundos. Saori cortó la conexión visual y regresó su mirada hacia su desayuno.- Tienes una mirada increíble Saori, realmente no te recordaba tan bella…-

-Pero supongo que no tanto como lo es Serena…- Seiya frunció su frente por el tono en la voz de la joven.

-Si me permites opinar… Serena y tú, son muy diferentes la una de la otra…- Saori le miró con curiosidad.- No me atrevería a compararlas… Las dos me han sorprendido mucho.- Saori sin saber porque le sonrió tímidamente.

-Mentiroso…-

-Jamás les mentiría a ustedes… Y menos en este tipo de detalles _lindura_.- Seiya le guiñó un ojo y ambos rieron.

-¡Buenos días familia!-

-¡Papá!- Seiya se levantó de inmediato cuando Falcon entró y ambos se dieron un gran abrazo.

-¿Dormiste bien hijo?-

-Más o menos, aún tengo que adaptarme al cambio.-

-Ya te acostumbraras…- Ambos se acercaron a la pelinegra.- ¿Y mi Saori, cómo está?- Besó sus dos mejillas y después se arrodilló a su lado derecho.- ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Mejor Papá, no te preocupes.-

-Saori…- Falcon le tomó sus dos manos entre las suyas.- Siempre me preocupo cuando te sientes mal…- La joven sintió un escalofrío en su interior y poco a poco se formó un nudo en su garganta. La verdad es que ella también amaba a ese hombre que había sabido ser su Padre, y el pensar en la decisión que había tomado de alejarse de su familia, comenzaba a partirle el corazón. Falcon se levantó.- ¿Y tu madre?-

-No lo sé Papá, pero ¿quieren de desayunar?-

-Si, por favor…- Seiya y Falcon se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, es decir, Falcon a la cabeza y a su derecha Seiya y Saori.

-Le pediré a nana Circonia que les sirva el desayuno.-

-Gracias hija.-

**CCCCC**

"…_**Nos estamos yendo de aquí esta noche,**_

_**no hay necesidad de decirle a nadie, **_

_**ellos solo nos detendrían…"**_

**CCCCC**

**Yamanashi, Japón.**

**Hacienda. Estudio.**

-Malachite necesito que por favor, le entregues estos documentos a Black. Dile que ya todo está firmado.- El peliblanco tomó la carpeta con los documentos que su amigo y jefe le extendió.- Y también te entrego el dinero para que pagues los materiales y todo lo que hace falta para la remodelación de la Hacienda.- Le extiende un sobre amarillo muy grueso.

-Cuenta con ello _Jefe.-_

_-_Mina, necesito también que compres todo lo que ocupen para la despensa y que coordines que mañana toda, absolutamente toda la Hacienda esté llena de flores, margaritas y lilas en su mayoría, por ningún motivo quiero una g_olden kyria (1)_ aquí.-Ordenó imperativamente al recordar lo que odiaba esa flores su amada novia por la alergia que le producían.

-Dalo por hecho Zafiro ¡Te va a encantar lo que haré para la decoración!-

-Muy bien, lo dejo todo en sus manos.

-¿Quién te va a llevar al aeropuerto?-

-No te preocupes, yo me voy en mi _Harley _y con el duplicado la recoges más tarde. Pero mañana me recoges en el _Jeep _llegaremos en el vuelo de en la mañana y lo más probable es que lleguemos con mucho equipaje.-

-¿Lleguemos?- Cuestionó la rubia.

-Mina, no seas curiosa. ¡Vamos, a trabajar!-

-Vámonos preguntona.- Malachite puso una mano en la boca de su hermana menor para que ya no hiciera ninguno de sus típicos comentarios y sutilmente la sacó de la habitación ante la mirada divertida de Zafiro.

**CCCCC**

"… _**Así que para la luz del amanecer,**_

_**estaremos a medio camino de cualquier lugar,**_

_**donde nadie necesita una razón…"**_

**CCCCC**

**Shibuya, Tokio. Japón.**

**Mansión Kashidy. Comedor.**

-¿Y Serena aún no se despierta?- Preguntó Seiya, Falcon y Saori se miraron compartiendo una sonrisa.

-Ella ya salió a montar.- Respondió Saori.- Todas las mañanas lo hace. Pero hace rato la vi en su auto buscando algo…-

-¿Serena aprendió a montar?- Seiya abrió los ojos sorprendido.- ¿Pero cómo fue posible? Papá, Serena siempre le tuvo miedo a los caballos…- Falcon y Saori rieron al ver su asombro.

-Hijo mío, para nuestra Coneja no hay imposibles. No sabes lo bien que lo hace, monta como una verdadera amazona.- La mirada de asombro desapareció de los ojos de Seiya para dar paso a una mucho más traviesa.

-Eso lo tengo que ver con mis propios ojos. Voy por ella para que desayune con nosotros y tal vez la rete a una carrera a caballo después.-

-Tendrá que ser mañana Seiya, porque ya va a ser hora de que se vaya a trabajar.-

-Nada de eso. Hoy es día de fiesta, así que podemos hacer una excepción y la Coneja puede llegar a trabajar a la hora que quiera o no ir.- Saori se asombró pero no dijo ni una palabra al respecto. Seiya miró a su Padre con una flamante sonrisa.

-Gracias Papá. Buen provecho entonces.-

-Adelante hijo.- Seiya abandonó el comedor.

**CCCCC**

Seiya salió de la mansión por la puerta principal con destino a la cochera antes de ir a las caballerizas, recordó que Saori comentó que la había visto en su automóvil, por lo que a toda prisa se dirigió allí. Afortunadamente, la rubia aún seguía ahí, puesto que la puerta del copiloto de su _Jaguar XF Portfolio _negro (2) estaba abierta y al acercarse más pudo observar parte de un par de botas negras de montar sobresalir del interior del vehículo. Por lo que sigilosamente y con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, se acercó a la puerta del copiloto.

-¡Buenos Días!-

-¡AHH!- Gritó Serena totalmente asustada desde el interior de su auto. La risa de Seiya se hizo eco en la cochera y la joven salió de su vehículo golpeándose un poco la cabeza al intentar enderezarse.- ¡Auch!-

-Lo siento _Bombón_ ¿estás bien?-

-Si…- Murmuró aun sobándose su cabeza adolorida.- Hola Seiya…-

El pelinegro no pudo evitar sonrojarse y que otras partes de su cuerpo reaccionaran al ver a la joven enfundada en su clásico pantalón claro de montar, mismo que se entallaba a cada centímetro de sus curvas, combinado con una blusa de satén rojo quemado y su alta coleta rubia que le llegaba un poco más debajo de sus caderas. Respiró hondo y tragó saliva para recuperar un poco su autocontrol y que su voz no se escuchara demasiado deseosa.

-Me… Me acaban de decir que eres una excelente jinete, pero no les creí nada. Así que vine a buscarte porque quiero que me lo demuestres. Recuerdo que de niños, _siempre_ te ganaba.- Le guiñó un ojo. Serena enderezó su metro sesenta y cinco centímetros y le miró con ojos retadores, alzó su dedo índice derecho y lo puso sobre el pecho del pelinegro.

-Tú lo dijiste… De niños…- Alzó su ceja derecha y después regresó al interior del automóvil.

-¿Qué haces Bombón?-

_-¡Estoy buscando mi deiken porque no lo encuentro!-_

-¿Es en serio lo de la pulsera?- Serena salió del carro nuevamente y se paró frente a él.

-¡No es solo una pulsera, es un _deiken_! ¡Y claro que es en serio!- Seiya le miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos y Serena al percibir el tono tan alto y efusivo de su voz al responderle se sonrojó por completo. Por lo que decidió respirar profundo y volver a hablar con calma.- Ese _deiken_ es muy especial para mí, me gusta mucho, nunca me lo quito…-

-Esa pulsera no vale nada.- Le interrumpió.- No te preocupes.- Serena frunció su frente un tanto ofendida.

-Para mí vale mucho.- Seiya dio un paso más hacia ella.

-¿En serio era tan importante para ti?-Ella asintió.- ¿Por qué?-

-Porque me lo regalaste tú…- Serena dejó de respirar y sintió como su corazón se detuvo.

¿Qué fue lo que acababa de decir?

Sintiéndose la mujer más tonta de la Tierra por revelar tanto de sus sentimientos, se apresuró nuevamente a esconder su rostro multicolor por la vergüenza de su confesión dentro de su _Jaguar_, mientras Seiya le miraba con gran asombro y una flamante sonrisa.

**CCCCC**

**Caballerizas. **

**Más Tarde.**

-¡Oh, _Pegaso_!- Exclamó la rubia sonriendo victoriosa al llegar a lado de Shingo, el joven responsable de los establos, y con Seiya arriba de un imponente corcel negro de nombre _Fighter, _siguiéndole los pasos_. _Shingo se acercó a Serena para ayudarle a bajar de su caballo.-

-Tres de tres Coneja, muy bien. ¡Vengan esos cinco!- Shingo alzó su palma derecha para que la rubia chocara la suya con la de él. Y ambos rieron divertidos al ver la cara de incredulidad del joven Kashidy.

-Te lo dije Seiya, no es tan fácil superarme.-

-¡No lo puedo creer!- Sonriendo bajó de _Fighter_ y le entregó las riendas al joven Shingo que le miraba de forma burlona.- Me tienes impresionado _Bombón_, contigo voy de sorpresa en sorpresa.- Se acercó a ella mientras Shingo se marchaba con los sementales.

-Ahora solo falta que tú cumplas con tu parte de la apuesta.-

-Escoge el lugar para cenar hoy en la noche y, con gusto pago mi deuda.- La sonrisa de la joven se fue desvaneciendo lentamente.-

-¿Esta noche?-

-¿Tienes ya algún plan?-

-Eh… Sí, la verdad es que hoy no puedo.- Seiya levantó su ceja derecha.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque… Quedé de verme con un amigo…-

-¿Un amigo o un novio?- Serena le miró fijamente y sonrió.

-Yo, no tengo novio.- Se sonrojó un poco.- Y mi amigo se llama Zafiro.-

-Bueno, invítame y así conozco a tu amigo Zafiro.- Serena le miró un poco angustiada.

-Lo que pasa es que me pidió que fuera sola porque quiere hablar algo conmigo, pero…- Cambió rápidamente la conversación.- ¿Por qué no mejor mañana vamos a cenar, te presento a mi grupo de amigos y de _amigas_? Quizá hasta Yaten y Taiki nos quieran acompañar.-

-No, yo creo que si tengo que esperar hasta mañana, prefiero que cenemos tú y yo… Solos.- Serena lo miró casi con ojos cristalinos y sus mejillas un poco enrojecidas, solo pudo sonreír tímidamente mientras intentaba salir del trance en el que se encontraba al mirar los ojos azules de Seiya. Para su fortuna, el timbre del móvil de Seiya sonó trayéndolos de nuevo a la realidad.- Dame un segundo_ Bombón_…- Sacó su _iPhone_ de su bolsillo izquierdo.

-No te preocupes…- La rubia se apartó un poco y comenzó a caminar despacio seguida de Seiya.

**CCCCC**

"…_**Estaré ahí…" **_

" … _**Tan pronto como pueda…"**_

**CCCCC**

-Diga…-

_-Kashidy… Darien Chiba.-_

-¡Superior! ¿Ya estás en Japón?-

_-Así es, llegué anoche. ¿Interrumpo algo?-_

-No, para nada, estoy aquí con… _Con mi hermanastra_…- Pronunció fuerte y claro para que la rubia lo escuchara, lo cual obviamente ocurrió al ver como ella frunció su frente y él esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.- ¡No sabes que sacrificio es estar con ella!- Serena se paró en seco y lo miró con fingido enfado.- ¡Es insoportable!- Serena en silencio le preguntó un _"¿Yo?"_.- ¡Es fea como una bruja!- La rubia abrió sus labios en una "O" de indignación.- Y monta a caballo ¡Pésimo!-

-¡Eres un ardido!- Exclamó la rubia.

_-Sí es así, por favor no se te ocurra presentármela…- _Seiya escuchó la risa de su amigo.

-No te preocupes… No pensaba hacerlo… Por ningún motivo.- Pronunció con voz firme mientras miraba de forma extraña que la joven no supo identificar.

_¿Instinto Territorial?_

- No se me olvida que no dejas una viva _Chiba…-_ La risa de su amigo fue mayor.

_-¡Mira quién lo dice Kashidy!- _Ambos rieron. Serena movió su cabeza de forma negativa y sonriendo se alejó de Seiya y caminó a los establos para acariciar el cuello de su _Pegaso._- _En fin, lo que quiero comunicarte es que ya estoy en Tokio. Me estoy quedando en la mansión de mi abuelo, así que, bueno, espero que hagas todo lo posible para que podamos vernos…-_

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Cuándo regresas a Sidney?-

_-La verdad es que no creo regresar, me parece que me quedaré aquí por tiempo indefinido. Después de todo, desde aquí también puedo controlar mis negocios sin que tenga que estar en mis oficinas en Australia.-_

-Así que ahora fuiste tú el que siguió mis consejos…- Darien sonrió antes de contestar.

_-Al parecer, así fue…-_

-No sé cuáles sean tus motivos pero me da mucho gusto. Me hará muy bien tenerte cerca Darien. ¿Te llamó después entonces?-

_-Si, a este nuevo número por favor.-_

_-_Así lo haré. Y bienvenido a Japón Darien.

_-Gracias Seiya. Cuídate.-_ Ambos cortaron la llamada. Serena se acercó de nuevo a él nuevamente.

-Así que soy insoportable y… ¿Fea?- Serena le miró con un enfado simulado. Seiya soltó una carcajada.

-Sabes que mentí _Bombón._ Lo dije porque no te lo quiero presentar.-

-¡Ah! Entonces, tal vez se trate de un muy buen partido.- Seiya hizo un gesto de no querer decir nada al respecto pero cedió.

-Algo hay de eso…-

-No me digas… ¿Y por eso no me lo quieres presentar?-

-Así es.-

-_Coneja_.- Le llamó Shingo, quien traía entre sus manos un enorme arreglo floral de hermosas rosas rosas y una tarjeta.- Te mandaron estás flores, ¿dónde las pongo?- Serena se sonrojó. Seiya apretó su puño derecho mientras miraba expectante a la rubia. Ésta aún sonrojada solo sonrió.

-Shingo, tan oportuno como siempre…- Murmuró entre dientes pero Seiya la escuchó muy bien. Serena se acercó al arreglo floral y tomó la tarjeta para conocer la procedencia del mismo.

* * *

_Ya ¡Dime que SI!_

_BESOS._

_Kelvin_

* * *

-Así que Kelvin…- Pronunció Seiya en voz alta después de leer la tarjeta en manos de la rubia, quien de inmediato guardó nuevamente en el sobre blanco.- Me doy cuenta de que la competencia es fuerte. Kelvin, Zafiro… ¿Quién más está en tu lista de admiradores _Bombón_?-

-Eh… Eh… Shingo…- Se acercó al joven y guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo de su camisa de cuadros.- Dáselas a mi nana Circonia Shingo, dile que se las mando con mucho cariño y puedes romper la tarjeta y tirarla donde gustes.- Le indicó mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y caminó para conducirlo de regreso por el camino que lo trajo hacia ellos. El joven solo sonrió y caminó resignado hacia su nuevo destino.

-Entonces, parece que tendré que hacer un gran esfuerzo ¿verdad?-

-¿A-A que te refieres?-

-Sabes _Bombón_, contigo me pasa algo muy curioso.- Sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Generalmente las mujeres al tenerme cerca se alegrarían…-

-¿Y eso por qué?-

-Por qué soy un hombre muy atractivo.- Serena comenzó a reír al ver el gesto de presunción.- Pero tú no pareces afectada por ello. Eres muy extraña _Bombón.-_

-Y tú un presumido. Pensé que ya habías cambiado, pero veo que me equivoque.- Seiya se acercó peligrosamente a ella. Sus rostros quedaron a solo un par de centímetros de distancia. Los latidos del corazón de Serena se dispararon.-Hay cosas que simplemente no cambian _Bombón_. Pero eso no significa, que no pueda hacerlo por ti…- La rubia se sonrojó.

-Seiya…- Murmuró. Él solo sonrió y después se separó de ella.

-Ahora, ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas al Corporativo? ¿Vamos a darle una sorpresa a Papá?- Serena solo sonrió y asintió.

**CCCCC**

**Más Tarde.**

**Corporativo Imperial Kashidy.**

**Oficinas Directivas.**

-Buen día, Corporativo Imperial Kashidy, le atiende Nezu, ¿En qué puedo servirle?-

_-Buen día, ¿me podría comunicar con Don Falcon Kashidy? Por favor.-_

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron frente a la segunda asistente del Presidente de _CIK _(3). Sonrió al ver llegar a una glamurosa rubia.

-¿Quién le llama?...-

_-Soy Zafiro Nishimura…-_ Mientras el hombre se identificaba, Naru apartó el auricular y llamó a la joven.- Serena…- A señas le indicó que su cita de las 12:00 horas, es decir, los dos caballeros que se encontraban en la sala de espera a su izquierda ya estaban aguardando su llegada. La rubia le sonrió con gratitud y de inmediato se acercó a atenderlos.

-Eh, si, un segundo…-

_-¡Espere! ¡¿Está Serena ahí?! ¡Comuníqueme con ella! ¡Y después me localiza a Don Falcon por favor! ¡Tengo algo muy importante que decirles! Es muy imp…-_

_-_¿Me puede repetir su nombre por favor?- Un ruido muy extraño se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.- ¿Hola?... ¿Me escucha?- Nezu se puso de pie, apartó el auricular de su rostro y llamó a la rubia.- ¡Señorita Kashidy!- La rubia volteó y con una sonrisa les pidió a los hombres que le permitieran un segundo para atender al llamado de la joven.- Creo que le llaman…- Le extendió el teléfono.- Disculpe señorita, pero preguntó por Don Falcón primero y después por usted pero parece que es urgente.- La rubia frunció su frente y tomó el teléfono.

-¿Hola?...- Lo único que escuchó fue el sonido intermitente de una llamada cortada.- Me colgaron, ¿quién era?- La rubia le devolvió el auricular. La joven Nezu de prácticamente recién ingreso ya que apenas tenía un par de semanas auxiliando a Naru, le miró con nerviosismo.

-Eh… Lo lamento es que no puse atención cuando me dijo su nombre porque fue cuando usted entro y le avise que su cita ya la esperaba. Y como se escuchaba muy desesperado cuando me pidió que lo comunicara con usted fue lo único que hice. El identificador de llamadas lo registró como número desconocido así que no podré restablecer la llamada.-

-¿Era un hombre?- En su pecho comenzó a nacer un presentimiento nada bueno.

-Eh si, le urgía hablar con su Padre o usted…-

-Perdóname Nezu, sé que muchas cosas de aquí son nuevas para ti, pero se supone que en este tipo de cosas debes poner más atención y más si Naru no está al frente de las llamadas contigo.-

-Sí, lo sé. Lo siento señorita Serena.- Se disculpó sinceramente la joven. Serena respiró profundamente para intentar tranquilizarse.

-No te preocupes. Pero, haz memoria, tal vez reconozcas la voz o si recuerdas el nombre, me llamas a y me avisas.-

-Por supuesto señorita Kashidy.-

-Bien. Mi Papá me mandó las llaves del auto de Seiya con Naru, ¿las tienes por aquí?-

-Sí, aquí las dejó.- Se las entregó.- Dijeron que la esperarían en el estacionamiento cuando terminara su reunión con los clientes.-

-Perfecto.- Guardó la llave en el bolsillo de su vestido gris.- Nezu, si esta persona vuelve a llamar, pásame la llamada a mi _BlackBerry_, aquí la traigo conmigo, te lo encargo por favor.

-Claro que sí señorita Kashidy.- La rubia sonrió.

-Y dime Serena. A mí no me gustan los formalismos.-

-Eh… Está bien… Serena…- Ambas sonrieron.

**CCCCC**

**Una Hora Después.**

**Corporativo Imperial Kashidy.**

**Estacionamiento.**

-Seiya ¡Bienvenido al Corporativo Imperial Kashidy!- Hiram estrechó entre sus brazos al pelinegro.

-Muchas gracias Tío.

-Y bien, ¿Qué opinas de tu nuevo juguete?- El señor Kou con un movimiento de cabeza le señalo el flamante deportivo _BMW Z4_ convertible de color rojo que se encontraba frente a él.- Tu Padre no se mide cuando se trata de sus hijos como puedes ver.- Seiya miró con gran cariño y agradecimiento a su Padre.-

-¡Está increíble Papá! Muchas gracias.- Añadió un abrazo a su agradecimiento.

-Tu Padre tuvo dudas en el color, pero creo que el rojo siendo tu favorito, era el ideal.-

-Así está perfecto.-

-Qué bueno que te gustó hijo.

-¡Y aquí están las llaves!- Exclamó Serena al reunirse con ellos.- ¡Wow! ¡Qué belleza de automóvil Papá!-

-¿Verdad que sí sobrina?- Hiram abrazó a la rubia.

-Lo importante es que estés feliz hijo, si no te gusta el modelo o el color, pues lo cambiamos.-

-No Papá, así está excelente.-

-Y ahora es todo tuyo para que lo disfrutes sobrino. Tu Padre estaba muy emocionado de dártelo-

-Ve a dar una vuelta en el hijo, pruébalo.-

-Pero que me acompañe _Bombón.-_

-Yo encantada de la vida, me muero por subirme, ¡Está increíble!- Ambos se dirigieron al lado del copiloto y Seiya abrió la puerta y la ayudo a subir.

-Te vas a ver preciosa en él sobrina.-

-¿Todavía más Tío?- La rubia se sonrojó totalmente y los tres hombres rieron al ver su expresión. Seiya se apresuró a abordar su auto.

-En cuanto regresen me avisan para llevar a Seiya a que conozca las bodegas.-

-Si, Papá.- Respondió su hija.

**CCCCC**

**Centro Luz de la Esperanza.**

-Serenity.- Luna entró muy nerviosa a la oficina de su amiga.- Acaba de llegar la señora Kaori Kashidy, tiene cita contigo.-

-Hazla pasar por favor Luna.- La hermosa mujer de cabellos platinados arregló un poco su escritorio y se puso de pie para alisar su elegante conjunto sastre de _Carolina Herrera_ en color blanco y pasar sus manos para alisar un poco su cabello recogido en un hermoso moño. Sin duda, era una cita importante y no podía dejar de lucir lo más elegante que pudiera.

-Pase por aquí señora Kashidy.- Luna abrió la puerta del despacho de Serenity en su totalidad y con un ademán le indicó a la invitada que pasara.

-Gracias Luna.-

La pelirroja que portaba un hermoso conjunto sastre de falda en color melón y tacones dorados, entró a la oficina y se detuvo un momento al estar frente a frente con Serenity, quien a su vez le brindaba una franca sonrisa. Kaori entrecerró sus ojos por un par de segundos. El rostro de la mujer frente a ella le parecía algo familiar, sobretodo el color de sus ojos, que eran de un lindo azul vivo y brillante.

-¿Sucede algo?- Serenity le miró un poco confundida. Logrando sacar a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos.

-Eh, no. Discúlpeme, lo que sucede es que… Me pareció usted conocida, pero debo estar confundida. Mi nombre es Kaori Kashidy.- Le extendió su mano misma que su anfitriona estrechó con la propia.-

-Serenity Tsukino, encantada de conocerla. Pero por favor, tome asiento.- Señaló una elegante silla frente a su escritorio.

-Muchas gracias, pero por favor, tutéame.- Ambas tomaron asiento y Luna lo hizo también en la otra silla al costado izquierdo de Kaori.- Estuve leyendo sobre tu labor, estoy muy interesada en que la empresa de mi familia destine su donativo anual a esta institución.- Serenity y Luna se miraron con una gran esperanza en sus ojos.

-Pues, ¡Muchas gracias por haber elegido este Centro! La labor que hacemos aquí es muy importante, ayudamos a muchísimas mujeres.-

-Entonces, esperemos que esta relación que hoy inicia nos traiga muchas cosas buenas a todos.- Las tres mujeres sonrieron.

-Así va a ser.- Comentó Serenity.- Como ya lo habrás leído Kaori, la idea de este Centro es que las mujeres sientan el apoyo incondicional de otras mujeres. Que si tienen duda de si se quieren quedar o no con sus bebés o darlos en adopción se den un tiempo para involucrarse con ellos. Tratamos que las madres se queden con sus hijos porque son el tesoro más grande que la vida nos puede dar.-

-Ya lo creo, lo que hubiera dado yo por el tesoro de la maternidad natural.- Luna y Serenity se miraron sin entender.- Soy madre, adoptiva. Mi esposo y yo tenemos un hijo al cual amamos con todo el corazón. Yo no pude embarazarme nunca y a estas alturas, solo pondría en riesgo mi vida y eso es lo que menos quiere mi marido.-

-Lo lamento.- Murmuró Serenity con cierta aflicción. Kaori le sonrió.

-Pero por eso me encanta la idea de ayudarles, apoyo totalmente la idea de que peleen para que las madres no abandonen a sus hijos sin importar las circunstancias.

-Es por eso que tenemos desde una guardería, hasta distintos talleres en donde las mujeres puedan ganarse la vida honradamente sin descuidar a sus hijos.- Comentó Luna.

-Así es, tenemos taller de costura, de cocina, de cómputo, de alfabetización y todos los maestros son voluntarios, todos donan su tiempo y su sabiduría.-

**CCCCC**

**Yamanashi, Japón.**

**Hacienda "La Estrella del Norte".**

Una lujosa _Hummer _negra aparcó frente a la entrada principal de la casa grande de la Hacienda. Diamante BlackMoon bajó deprisa de ésta con una pequeña hoja doblada en su mano izquierda. Tocó la puerta, la cual se abrió sola, por lo que decidió entrar sin mayor problema y atento en encontrar al dueño del lugar. Recorrió la estancia hasta llegar a la sala principal de la casa sin ver a nadie.

-¿Zafiro?-

Sin afán de curiosear más de lo debido, solo se limitó a asomarse por los corredores que había a su alrededor, el ventanal que daba a una pequeña terraza y jardín del exterior sin encontrar a nadie.

-¿Zafiro?-

Volvió a llamarlo una vez más, permaneció un minuto esperando pero nadie acudió a su llamado, lo cual le pareció sumamente extraño. En vista del éxito no obtenido, optó por acercarse a una de las mesitas de centro de la sala, donde se encontraba el teléfono y una libreta de notas, para dejar un mensaje.

_Zafiro:_

_Vine a buscarte pero no te encontré. Te dejo la ficha del depósito. Quiero festejar contigo, ahora que somos socios. Avísame cuando regreses._

_Saludos._

_Diamante B._

Arrancó la hoja de la pequeña libreta y junto a la ficha de depósito, dejó su mensaje debajo del teléfono inalámbrico de la sala para después abandonar la Hacienda.

**CCCCC**

**Centro Luz de la Esperanza.**

-A parte de los donativos, necesitamos gente comprometida que quiera servir a los demás.-Comentó Serenity.

-A mí me serviría mucho la ayuda de alguien en el taller de cocina.- intervino Luna.- Ese taller está a mi cargo, pero honestamente, creo que nunca fui muy buena para cocinar.-

-No le hagas caso Kaori, su taller tiene mucha demanda. Pero hay tanto que hacer aquí, que la realidad es que no nos damos abasto.-

-Pues no se diga más, desde hoy, cuentan conmigo como una nueva voluntaria para el taller de cocina.- Serenity y Luna le miraron sorprendidas.

-¿En verdad señora Kashidy?-

-Llámame Kaori también Luna, y si, se los digo en serio.

-¡Muchas gracias Kaori! No sabes el bien que les va a hacer a todas esas muchachas.-

-Al contrario Serenity, creo que ellas me van a beneficiar más a mí, que yo a ellas. Estoy muy impresionada con la labor que hacen.- Kaori tomó una de las manos de Serenity con mucho cariño.- Gracias, muchas gracias por contagiarme de su entusiasmo y aceptarme en esta… Luz de Esperanza que le dan a este mundo.-

-Gracias a ti Kaori.- Intervino Luna.- Y espero que esto sea un inicio fantástico.- Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante.- Indicó Serenity.

-Perdón… Buenos días.- Las tres mujeres giraron sus rostros al escuchar una cautivante voz masculina de tono bajo que de inmediato llamó su atención.

-¡Darien!- El apuesto hombre se acercó a Luna y le abrazó con cariño.- ¡Que gusto verte!-

-El gusto es mío Luna… Serenity.- Al igual que con Luna, estrechó a la ojiazul en sus brazos y besó una de sus mejillas.- ¿Cómo estás?-

-Feliz de verte por aquí Darien.-

-Buenas Tardes.- Saludó a la pelirroja quien le correspondió con una sonrisa y algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas, definitivamente la palabra apuesto le quedaba corta al hombre que tenía frente a ella.- Darien Chiba, mucho gusto.- Le extendió su mano.

-Soy Kaori Kashidy, el gusto es mío.- Le correspondió su saludo de mano y antes de que pudiera soltarse, Darien besó su mano caballerosamente, terminando por dejar sin aliento a la pelirroja, situación que se apresuró a disimular, mientras Luna y Serenity sonreían divertidas al notarlo.

-Ella es una nueva voluntaria de la casa hogar.- Le explicó Serenity.- Kaori, Darien es uno de nuestro patronos más comprometidos a pesar de vivir fuera de Japón. Pero además y mucho más importante, es un gran amigo.-

-Pero _muy buen_ amigo.-Las mujeres rieron.- Disculpe mi indiscreción, dijo que su apellido es Kashidy ¿Verdad?-

-No es ninguna, si, me apellido Kashidy.-

-Qué casualidad porque acaba de regresar de Australia un muy buen amigo mío y recién estaba hablando por teléfono con él de camino acá.-

-Debe ser Seiya, mi sobrino.- Darien la miró sorprendido con sus dos preciosos ojos azules como el zafiro.

-¿Seiya es su sobrino?-

-Así es.-

-Vaya, que pequeño es el mundo.-

-Seiya acaba de regresar de Australia después de quince años de vivir allá. Estamos felices de que por fin allá regresado.- Explicó a las dos mujeres presentes.

-Me imagino.- Serenity sonrió.

-¡Qué casualidad que tú y Seiya se conozcan!- Exclamó Kaori.

-Y además como ya les compartí, somos muy buenos amigos.-

**CCCCC**

**Corporativo Imperial Kashidy.**

-¡Está increíble! ¡Me encanta como corre este auto!- Serena y Seiya bajaron del vehículo y se reunieron nuevamente con su Padre y su Tío que ya les esperaban justo a la entrada del estacionamiento del edificio corporativo.

-Al ver sus rostros me doy cuenta de que el auto es una maravilla.-

-Y mira nada más sobrino, ni siquiera te despeinaste.- Todos rieron.- ¿Listo para conocer tu empresa Seiya?-

-Listo Tío.-

-Bueno yo estoy muy a gusto con ustedes pero.- La rubia miró la hora en su reloj _Omega_ de platino.- Miren nada más la hora que es y yo tengo un pendiente muy importante que atender. Así que, gracias por el paseo Seiya.-

-¿Cómo?... ¿No vienes con nosotros?- El rostro de la rubia se volvió serio y un poco nervioso.

-No, la verdad es que me encantaría pero es que… Alguien tiene que trabajar en esta familia…- Los tres hombres rieron al ver a la rubia dar media vuelta y dirigirse apresuradamente al interior del edificio. El sonido de la _BlackBerry _de la joven atrajo su atención y continuó caminando hacia las oficinas sin prestar atención a los comentarios que hacían los hombres de su familia.- Dime Nezu… Está bien… Mándamelo a mi correo electrónico por favor… Gracias… ¡Nezu! ¿No ha llamado de nuevo aquel hombre de antes?... No… ¿Y tampoco te acuerdas del nombre, ni le reconociste la voz, nada?... Ni hablar… Sigue intentando hacer memoria ¿sí?... Gracias Nezu.- Terminó la llamada.

**CCCCC**

**Centro Luz de la Esperanza.**

-Ya que estamos solos y antes de otra cosa, te entrego mi donativo Serenity.- El pelinegro le extendió un cheque con varios ceros.

-Gracias Darien, eres muy generoso.- Serenity lo recibió con una gran sonrisa.- Mis mujeres te lo van a agradecer muchísimo.- Ambos sonrieron y Serenity guardó el cheque en uno de los cajones con llave de su escritorio.- Pero cuéntame ¿cómo es que conoces al sobrino de Kaori?-

-Cuando fui a Brisbane a hacer mi doctorado, me pidieron que me encargara de dar algunas clases en la Universidad donde Seiya estaba estudiando, ahí nos conocimos. Aunque bueno, en realidad a él yo lo conocí un poco antes de iniciar las clases y ahí nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.-

-¿Es menor que tú?-

-Es cuatro años menor que yo. Y por lo que sé su familia también pertenece a la alta sociedad nipona.

-Eso parece. De hecho…- Serenity buscó entre las carpetas que tenía en el librero a sus espaldas, una en especial.- Kaori me dejó con Luna… Una carpeta donde viene la información de todas las empresas que pertenecen a los Kashidy. Si te soy sincera, me quedé muy impresionada, tienen negocios de diversos giros. Kaori es una mujer tan sencilla, que no te da la impresión de que sea tan rica.-

-Te creo, Seiya es igual.- Sonrió.- Es una persona muy agradable.- Serenity encontró la carpeta y la abrió frente a Darien.

-Mira, aquí dice que al _CIK_ o Corporativo Imperial Kashidy, le pertenecen las empresas _Importaciones y Exportaciones Thaud_, _Televisora y Discográfica Vía Láctea_, _Delshi y Asociados…_-

-¿Importaciones y Exportaciones Thaud?- Darien frunció su frente.

-Sí, eso dice aquí… ¿Por qué?-

-No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que mi hermano Zafiro trabajó un tiempo para esa empresa antes de independizarse… ¿Dice algo acerca de importación de vinos?-

-Déjame revisar… Sí, importan y exportan vinos a todas partes del mundo, mira…- Le extendió la carpeta.- Pero además de eso, mira todas las compañías que poseen.-

Al leer el listado Darien alzó una de sus pobladas cejas oscuras. Siendo él un brillante hombre de negocios de inversiones tecnológicas, mercados de valores y bienes raíces conocía muy bien la magnitud de la fortuna y poder de los _Kashidy_, prácticamente el nombre de Corporativo Imperial no era ningún adorno, al tener negocios en diversas industrias con impacto a nivel mundial, prácticamente esa familia podría ser la dueña de la mitad de Japón, precisamente la parte territorial y comercial que dejaba libre la fortuna que había heredado de sus padres, sobretodo de su madre y que desde su mayoría de edad se había encargado de triplicar gracias a su inteligencia y constante dedicación.

Los _Chiba, _al igual que ellos, poseían un poder e influencia avasalladora a nivel mundial, aunque su familia procuraba que su apellido no fuera tan publicado y preferían mantenerlo un tanto al margen al igual que su vida privada. Su abuelo siempre lo manejo así y en respeto a su memoria, Darien conservaba la misma forma de proceder, además de que su personalidad un tanto introvertida le facilitaba las cosas. Por lo que solo en la alta sociedad Japonesa era bien sabido que los _Chiba_, al igual que los _Kashidy_ y algunos apellidos más, eran las familias más influyentes y poderosas de todo el País.

-Tanto tiempo conviviendo con Seiya y nunca me imaginé que mi hermano trabajara para una de las empresas de su familia.-

**CCCCC**

**Corporativo Imperial Kashidy.**

**Dirección Comercial.**

-Entonces, todo a perfecto con Seiya.-

-Si Rei, mejor imposible.- Serena sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Así?...- De pronto la pelinegra observó cómo su amiga se queda pensativa y con algo de inquietud en sus ojos.- ¿Qué tienes Coneja? Te percibo como preocupada.-

-Si un poco… Es que, me dejó intranquila una llamada que recibió Nezu… No se… La relacioné con Zafiro Nishimura…-

-¿Con Zafiro?-

-¿Por qué con él?-

-No sé, supongo que porque anoche me llamó y fue como muy misterioso todo el asunto… Me quedé muy preocupada.-

-¿Tendrá que ver con la sorpresa que te contó el otro día?-

-No… O bueno no sé, es que todo está muy raro porque… Se escuchaba mal… No sé si estaba angustiado o nervioso pero estaba mal Rei y… Me dijo que él sabía que yo lo apoyaba en todo pero que lo que me iba a decir iba a cambiar las cosas… Algo muy raro sabes…-

-¿No habrá bebido demasiado alcohol?- Serena le miró fijamente.

-No creo, no sé pero, no creo.-

-Bueno, ¿quieres que te acompañe en la noche? Me refiero a estar contigo en la plática, obviamente nos vamos a ver ahí.

-Me encantaría, pero quiere hablar a solas conmigo, afortunadamente para mí me pidió vernos ahí. De hecho Seiya también se ofreció a acompañarme.- Rei le miró con una gran sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Mira nada más! Seiya ya tan pronto se ofrece de compañía y todo.- Serena se sonrojó y sonrió como cualquier adolescente enamorada.

-Sí…-

-Ese arroz ya se cosió Coneja. ¡Gracias a mí y a mi talismán del amor por supuesto!- La sonrisa se esfumó del rostro de la rubia.

-Rei, amiga, creo que debo decirte algo…- Rei le miró con sospecha.- No te lo quería decir pero, me parece que debo hacerlo… Es que, perdí el talismán…-

-¿Por qué será que no me extraña Serena tonta?-

-Lo siento Rei. Creo que fue cuando perdí mi _deiken_ también y seguramente fue cuando le caí encima a ese hombre en el aeropuerto…- Las mejillas de la rubia se encendieron, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Rei.

-¿Al hombre de la mirada intensa?-

-Si… Al de la mirada… Intensa…- Murmuró con su propia mirada perdida en algún punto frente a ella.- Rei la miró sonriendo y con el ceño fruncido.

-Serena…-

-…..-

-Serena…-

-….-

-Coneja…-

-….-

-¡Serena tonta te estoy hablando!- Como respuesta solo obtuvo un suspiro de la rubia y que ignorara sus llamados.

-Yo creo que él se quedó con mis cosas porque… No… Me lo he podido… Sacar de la cabeza…- Rei simplemente observó atenta el rostro de su amiga.

**CCCCC**

"… _**Olvida esta vida,**_

_**ven conmigo, **_

_**no mires hacia atrás,**_

_**estás seguro ahora…"**_

**CCCCC**

**Corporativo Imperial Kashidy.**

**Dirección Comercial.**

-No lo puedo creer Papá, jamás pensé que lo tuvieras todo computarizado.- Seiya se sentó detrás de su escritorio y Falcon frente a él.- El sistema de empaque, es de primera y el personal de bodega está perfectamente uniformado. Te felicito.-

-Ésta es tu empresa hijo y espero que llegues a estar tan orgullosa de ella como lo estamos todos los que trabajamos aquí.-

-Ya lo estoy Papá, créeme que ya lo estoy.- Seiya se puso de pie y le dio la espalda mientras se quitaba su elegante chaqueta negra. Rei llamó a la puerta.

-Señor Falcon, aquí está la información que me pidió.-

-Gracias Rei, pasa…. Veamos… No, no es para mí, esto es para mi hijo… Seiya, ella es Rei Hino, la mano derecha de Serena.- Seiya se giró para mirar a la joven y sonriendo se acercó a ella.

-Mucho gusto Rei.- Estrecharon sus manos.-

-Eh… El gusto es mío…- El rostro de Rei se sonrojó, imaginaba que el chico era guapo, pues su amiga no dejaba de suspirar por él pero, no consideró que fuera así de atractivo.

**CCCCC**

"… _**Abre tu corazón,**_

_**baja la guardia,**_

_**no queda nadie**_

_**para detenerte ahora…"**_

**CCCCC**

**Centro Luz de la Esperanza.**

-De aquí me iré a mi consultorio pero si no te importa comer más tarde, te acepto la invitación.-

-A la hora que sea me llamas, yo estoy para servirla como a una reina.- Ambos rieron.

-Gracias joven Príncipe.-

-Entonces, espero su llamada alteza.- Darien besó con caballerosidad la mano derecha de Serenity.

-Hasta más tarde Darien...- Antes de salir de la oficina de Serenity, Darien se topó con un joven que traía un impresionante ramo de rosas rojas.

-¡Serenity!... Me parece que habrá mucho de qué hablar durante la comida.- Sonrió.

-Darien, por favor.- Ante el sonrojo de Serenity, Darien contuvo un poco su risa y se retomó su camino.

-¿La señora Serenity Tsukino?- Preguntó el muchacho.

-Sí, soy yo.-

-Esto es para usted.-

-Póngalas en mi escritorio por favor.- Después de que el joven salió de su oficina se acercó al obsequio y tomó la tarjeta que tenía un poco oculta entre las hermosas rosas.

* * *

_Perdóname si fui un poco rudo contigo._

_Sigo pensando que de lo único que tienes que perdonarte, es por haber amado mucho._

_Te quiere,_

_Endimion S._

* * *

Serenity sonrió mientras sentía como sus ojos se humedecían.

**CCCCC**

"… _**Nos estamos yendo de aquí esta noche,**_

_**no hay necesidad de decirle a nadie,**_

_**Ellos solo nos retendrían…"**_

**CCCCC**

**Mansión Kashidy.**

**Habitación de Saori.**

La joven de cabellos oscuros entró rápidamente a su habitación con su respiración muy agitada. El corazón sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho, pero esta vez estaba segura de que la razón no era enfermedad. Avanzó hasta su cama mientras abría su bolso para vaciar sobre su colchón su contenido, con nerviosismo tomó su nuevo _Samsung Galaxy _y comenzó a marcar un número que se sabía perfectamente de memoria.

Aún no se explicaba cómo es que su antiguo móvil dejó de funcionar, pero de un día para otro, éste simplemente ya no encendió. Lo cual era terrible que ocurriera precisamente ese día. Las cosas no habían salido nada bien. Las decisiones que había tomado, ahora estaba segura de que no eran las correctas. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Ya no era tiempo de retractarse. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y ahora tendría que ser fuerte y enfrentar las consecuencias, cualesquiera que fueran. Lo que la tenía aterrorizada. ¿Cómo enfrentarlo?

Si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Si hubiese sido posible, no haberlo hecho así.

Si hubiera…

Pero el hubiera no existe.

Sintió un hueco en el estómago y se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y dejaba escapar su llanto. Su cuerpo temblaba sin parar.

Angustia. Miedo. Incertidumbre. Dolor. Arrepentimiento. Tristeza. Terror.

Eran tantos los sentimientos que golpeaban sus sentidos a la vez que sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia.

No recordaba jamás sentirse tan asustada como en ese momento.

Y lo peor de todo, es que solo era el inicio.

_¿Qué había hecho?_

**CCCCC**

"… _**Así que para la luz del amanecer,**_

_**estaremos a medio camino**_

_**de cualquier lugar, **_

_**donde el amor es más que sólo tu nombre…"**_

**CCCCC**

_-Hola, soy Zafiro Nishimura, déjame tu mensaje y me comunicaré más tarde…-_

-Zafiro, sé que nos vamos más tarde y lo más seguro es que ahora te encuentres en el avión pero quería consultarte esto, ¿La empresa para la que tu trabajaste, pertenecía o pertenece a la Familia Kashidy? Porque Seiya Kashidy, es uno de mis mejores amigos… ¿Mucha casualidad no?...- Sonrió.- Bueno, en realidad solo para eso te llamé. Llámame a penas te bajes del avión ¿de acuerdo? Tengo muchas ganas de verte hermano.- Neflyte vio por el espejo retrovisor la sonrisa fraternal que pocas veces lucía Darien Chiba en su rostro, y sonrió también al notar el enorme cariño que le profesaba a su hermano.- Llámame…-

**CCCCC**

**Corporativo Imperial Kashidy.**

**Dirección Comercial.**

-¿Se puede?-

-Tía, pasa por favor, ¿Cómo estás?- Seiya se levantó como resorte para estrechar entre sus brazos a Kaori e invitarla a sentarse.

-Muy feliz de verte aquí mi vida. Y vine a contarte que esta mañana fui a visitar el Centro al que le daremos el donativo anual de la empresa y me encontré con un amigo tuyo, un hombre muy atractivo llamado Darien… Darien Chiba.-

-¿Mi superior? ¡Vaya casualidad!-

-¿Tu superior?-

-Es un gran hombre. De hecho esta mañana hablé con él.

-Sí me lo dijo…- Kaori le miró pensativa.- _Chiba_… Y por su edad aparente… ¿Se trata del nieto de _Armando Chiba_?- Seiya asintió.- No lo puedo creer… ¡Que despistada soy! Sé que ya pasaron algunos años pero, debí haberle ofrecido mis condolencias por la muerte de su madre, _Usagui Chiba_ era una extraordinaria mujer.-

-Me parece que fue mejor que no lo hicieras Tía, Darien es muy reservado con su vida personal, en particular con las tragedias que han marcado a la familia Chiba. Su vida no ha sido nada sencilla y es mejor mantenernos al margen hasta lo que él quiera compartir.-

-¿No es ese Darien, el que te salvó la vida?- Cuestionó Falcon que entró justo cuando escuchó el nombre de la persona de la que hablaban su hijo y su hermana.

-¿Y eso cómo fue?- Preguntó Kaori con preocupación.- Seiya, ni tú ni Yaten me habían contado que tu vida hubiese estado en riesgo.-

-Fue hace ya ocho años Tía. Yo iba saliendo del bar en donde los chicos y yo cantábamos, iba por demás cansado y unos hombres armados trataron de asaltarme, yo me resistí y cuando me iban a golpear un hombre llegó y lo impidió todo. Ese hombre era el enigmático y multimillonario Darien Chiba...-

-¡Por Dios! ¡De haberlo sabido antes lo lleno de besos! Mira que es un hombre sumamente atractivo.-

-Kaori…- La voz y la mirada de Falcon fueron duras cuando las dirigió a su hermana.

-¿Qué? Falcon, es broma. Excepto la parte de que es un hombre demasiado guapo.- Falcon carraspeó y decidió redirigir la conversación.

-¿Y ahora vive en Japón?- Le cuestionó a su hijo.

-Originalmente venía a Tokio a pedir la mano de la novia de su hermano, pero parece que se va a quedar una temporada.-

-Bueno, me parece que deberías invitarlo a la casa. Quiero conocerlo y agradecerle personalmente lo que hizo por ti.-

-Claro que si Papá, les aseguro que les agradará mucho.

**CCCCC**

"… _**Tú podrías ser la única que escuche,**_

_**a mis profundas inquisiciones…"**_

**CCCCC**

_-¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas hacer?-_

-Esperar. Me dijo que llegaría a las once, apenas son las nueve y media. Así que haré un poco de tiempo.

_-Sí, ya me imagino cómo…-_

Serena sonrió mientras conducía su elegante _Jaguar_ por una de las principales avenidas, recorriendo una de las zonas más exclusivas de la ciudad, hablando por teléfono con su mejor amiga a través del _Bluethoot_ de su automóvil conectado a su _BlackBerry._

-Solo voy a charlar un poco con Haruka y con la pobre de Michiru, acaba de regresar de su gira por Italia y aun así Haruka no la deja ni descansar. –

_-Bueno, eso ya no me sorprende en nada. Yo estoy por salir de casa, pero te prometo llegar a tiempo.-_

-Está bien, aún es temprano. Pero date prisa para que podamos divertirnos por lo menos un rato después de que pase todo, necesito despejarme un poco. Antes de que tengas que regresar al Templo por supuesto.-

_-Descuida, esta noche no tendré que regresar temprano.-_

-¡Mucho mejor entonces! La pasaremos de maravilla estoy segura.-

_-¿En verdad quieres que te crea que ya no estás preocupada?-_ Serena suspiró.

-Hago el esfuerzo por pensar que solo son suposiciones mías, pero en fin, tengo fe en que todo estará bien, será una noche como cualquier otra. Además estaré con amigos muy queridos para mí, Zafiro y yo hablaremos y después nos divertiremos en grande.-

_-Sí, ahora solo repítelo cincuenta veces más para que te la creas.-_

-Rei, no seas tan negativa.-

_-Te conozco Coneja. En fin, nos vemos en un momento más.-_

-Bien, yo ya llegué, te espero.- Finalizó la llamada.

Después de estacionar su auto y quejarse internamente por no haber llegado más temprano para poder encontrar un lugar más cercano, respiró profundamente para armarse de valor y atravesar el oscuro recorrido que le aguardaba desde donde estaba su auto hasta la puerta de su Bar o más bien, su refugio favorito. Y como dicen, más vale tarde que nunca, la rubia salió resignada de su auto, se echó su bolso _Gucci _al hombro, cerró con alarma su vehículo y comenzó a caminar casi de puntitas por los tacones negros inmensos que portaba hacia la entrada del más exclusivo Bar & Pub de la ciudad, el "_Starlight", _propiedad de dos de sus grandes y más cercanos amigos.

Era un lugar de ensueño, muy elegante y sofisticado, pero lo que más le encantaba, era el aire de sigilo y seguridad garantizados a todas las personas que acudieran a él. Al ser el único sitio de su clase que restringía el acceso a cualquier medio de comunicación o persona que pudiese atentar con la integridad de los clientes que acudían, nadie se atrevía a burlar ni al por de más entrenado personal de seguridad, ni al avanzado sistema de alarma y monitoreo con el que contaba la edificación. Por tal motivo, el _Starlight_ era uno de los lugares más caros de Tokio y donde solo la alta sociedad, políticos y miembros de la farándula del país acudían. Sin duda alguna, además de un lugar de esparcimiento, también era un excelente sitio para hacer diversos tipos de negocios, ya que, las personalidades que se podrían encontrar ahí, eran sumamente importantes para ellos.

Sin poder sacar la angustia de su pecho en su totalidad atravesó la mitad del estacionamiento que se encontraba a lado del Bar & Pub y que conocía tan bien que hasta con los ojos cerrados podría recorrer. Sin embargo, para poder acceder a este, era necesario hacerlo desde la acera de la calle. Así que resignada a seguir caminando al paso más firme que podía en sus tacones y se dirigió a la calle. Fue entonces cuando dos extraños hombres observaron atentamente sus pasos. La rubia caminaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que tardó en notar que la seguían. Cuando lo hizo, sintió muchos nervios y algo de miedo por lo que aceleró el paso. Si, era una de las zonas más exclusivas de Shibuya, pero eso no evitaba que carteristas o asesinos a sueldo rondaran por las calles de la zona.

Escuchó claramente como los pasos de los dos sujetos se acercaban más a ella por lo que aceleró los suyos.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa bonita?- Le escuchó decir a uno de esos atemorizantes hombres.

**CCCCC**

"… _**Tú podrías ser,**_

_**la única a la que yo siempre amaré…" **_

**CCCCC**

-¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede? No creo que sea tan buena idea.-

-A pesar de lo que creas, aún recuerdo perfectamente cómo cuidarme solo Neflyte.-

-No lo dudo, pero mi deber…-

-Tu deber es protegerme lo sé, pero siempre y cuando yo te lo permita.-

-Mi deber es hacerlo siempre, incluso protegerte de ti mismo como en estos momentos.- Darien movió su cabeza negativamente.

-¿Por qué no vas a visitar a Naru? Yo termino de hablar con Zafiro y te llamaré para que me recojas. ¿Te parece mejor?- Neflyte siguió observándolo con su ceño fruncido.- Estaré en el _Starlight_, y de sobra sabes que conozco mejor que nadie su sistema de seguridad…-

-El cual te costó millones de dólares crear.-

-Solo un par.- Sonrió con arrogancia.- Vete ya Neflyte, estaré bien.-

Darien salió de la elegante camioneta _Lincon_ plateada que usualmente ocupaba para transportarse en Tokio. Como echaba de menos su _Audi_, pero no sería por mucho tiempo, solo un par de días más y le entregarían uno idéntico al que había dejado en Sidney. Ser el propietario del 76% de las acciones de la marca, tenía sus ventajas.

Definitivamente.

**CCCCC**

"… _**Estaré allí,**_

_**Tan pronto como pueda…"**_

**CCCCC**

La rubia comenzó a casi correr hacia la entrada del bar, atenta a los pasos de los hombres que tenía tras de sí y que se aproximaban cada vez más a ella. Una punzada de esperanza creció en su corazón al mirar el anuncio luminoso del _Starlight._

Estaba muy cerca, lo podía lograr.

Las pisadas de los hombres las escuchó más cerca y esta vez no lo dudo. Corrió. Casi comenzaba a llorar cuando de pronto vio que alcanzaba a un hombre que estaba por entrar al bar y rezó para que fuera más que una bendición de Dios el que se le cruzara en el camino. Corrió un poco más y se acercó al hombre en cuestión, primero tomó su brazo derecho para detenerlo y de esta forma poder ponerse frente a él.

-¡Mi amor, que bueno que ya llegaste!- Se aferró a las solapas del saco negro del hombre, y sin mirar siquiera su rostro se acercó a él de manera que pudo quedar completamente unida a su cuerpo y casi esconder su rostro entre el hombro y cuello debido a su altura.

El hombre aun sin salir de la sorpresa y confusión sintió el temblor en el cuerpo de la joven rubia que se refugiaba en su pecho e involuntariamente rodeo su espalda con sus brazos con firmeza. Bruscamente un aroma a rosas y fresas inundó sus pulmones y lo dejó sin aliento.

La rubia escuchó que los malhechores se detuvieron justo detrás del hombre al que abrazaba y con la adrenalina a tope hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Qué bueno que estás aquí…- Pronunció en voz alta aún pegada a su pecho para que los hombres la escucharan bien.

Después levantó su rostro, se paró de puntitas y apoyándose en la solapa del traje para atraerlo hacia ella, lo obligó a inclinarse más a su altura para poder besar sus labios.

El pelinegro estuvo casi a punto de perder el equilibrio cuando la pequeña rubia lo jaló hacia el frente, iba a protestar pero en ese momento unos cálidos labios se posaron en los suyos acariciándolos con gran intensidad.

Un contacto que nubló los sentidos de ambos.

Darien poco a poco fue relajando la tensión se su cuerpo gracias a la caricia de los labios de la rubia que aunque no sabía quién era, le resultaba tan familiar. Una sensación sumamente extraña, pero cautivante. La abrazó con más fuerza mientras que haciéndole caso a sus instintos, hábilmente mordió con delicadeza el labio inferior de la joven para pedir más acceso a su boca.

Algo que Serena captó muy bien a pesar de tener la mente completamente en blanco por la sensación abrumadora de estar rodeada por ese par de brazos tan fornidos y tan cálidos. Al sentir la demanda de los labios del pelinegro ella simplemente se dejó llevar, dándole acceso por completo a su boca, entregándose sin más a esa mágica sensación de pertenencia que le resultaba tan cautivante y familiar.

Tres altísimos guardias de seguridad del _Starlight _se acercaron a la pareja al observar que dos extraños individuos se detuvieron detrás de ellos de manera sospechosa. Por lo que no dudaron ni un segundo en cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Los sujetos que siguieron a la rubia, al ver que tres hombres sumamente grandes e imponentes se acercaban a ellos, no dudaron en dar media vuelta y alejarse de ahí lo más rápido que pudieron. Los guardias al verlos ya lejos miraron a la pareja que aún seguía sumergida en su propia burbuja, se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa picarona y decidieron regresar a su lugar en la puerta de acceso para darles espacio. Para ellos era demasiado normal ese tipo de escenas, después de ver a tantas y tantas personas entrar bien y salir horas más tarde con al menos tres sentidos menos que cuando llegaron por el alcohol.

Darien fue bajando lentamente su mano derecha hacia la espalda baja de la joven haciéndola estremecer y que un casi silencioso gemido de placer saliera de su garganta, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que ambos lo escucharan y por lo menos, la conciencia regresara a la rubia, quien abrió su ojo izquierdo para verificar que ya no estuvieran los hombres que la habían seguido. Al comprobar que ya no había peligro al acecho, se obligó a separarse abruptamente del pelinegro, sin que deseara hacerlo.

-Perdona…- Murmuró la rubia con los labios un tanto hinchados por la intensidad del beso que acababa de ¿dar o recibir? Ambos se miraron a los ojos con sus rostros sonrojados, con su respiración agitada e impactados por la sorpresa.- De… Ver-dad…-

Ambos se miraron fijamente sin poder creer lo que había sucedido y la forma tan… _Peculiar_… En la que se habían reunido nuevamente.

Después de unos segundos, el primero en salir de su asombro fue el pelinegro, quien sonrió ampliamente y dejó escapar un poco de esa risa tan profunda y a la vez tan ¿sensual?, del que era poseedor y que también contagió a la rubia cuyo rostro estaba más colorado que un tomate.

-Tu... Tú, e-eres el mismo hombre del aeropuerto al que le caí encima ¿verdad?-

-El mismo…- Le respondió entre risas. Serena no sabía dónde esconderse de la vergüenza, empezó a reír por los nervios y se llevó sus manos a su rostro para cubrirlo.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- Sus risas aumentaron.- Discúlpame por favor…-

-No, pero ¿por qué? Primero caes a mis brazos en el aeropuerto y ahora me besas así… Ha sido una maravillosa bienvenida a Japón…-

-¡No, qué vergüenza!- Descubrió su rostro y lo miró a los ojos.- Lo que pasa es que venían siguiéndome dos hombres, no sé si los viste y yo pensé que me iban a asaltar y… Te vi de espaldas y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue… Hacerte pasar por mi novio para que…- Darien alzó su ceja derecha y le miró divertido.

-Entonces, ¿ahora soy tu novio?- El rostro de Serena se enrojecía más y más.- Muy bien, me parece que mi suerte aumenta a cada segundo.-

-No, no, discúlpame, es que lo hice para que pensaran que no estaba sola…- Darien controló su risa y sin dejar de sonreír le miró a los ojos con gran intensidad. El corazón de Serena dio un brinco al ver un brillo muy especial en sus ojos zafiros.- Perdóname en verdad.- El pelinegro sin saber por qué se acercó lentamente a su rostro y depositó un beso en la frente de la rubia, que la paralizó.

-Fue un verdadero placer _Princesa…-_

-Gra-Gracias…- "_Genial, este hombre además de hacerme tartamudear me hace perder la conciencia y la voluntad por completo, ¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo"_- Pensó.- Y discúlpame nuevamente…- Con un nerviosismo total, que no pasó desapercibido por el pelinegro, dio un par de pasos atrás alejándose de él y con una tímida sonrisa hizo un gesto de despedida para entrar al _Starlight_.

Al verla darle la espalda recorrió su escultural figura con su mirada e inconscientemente se llevó sus manos al interior de sus pantalones negros. Dos segundos después, al sentir un vacío en los mismos, sintió como todo su sentido del humor desaparecía y una corriente de enojo lo embriagaba por completo. Cegado por la sensación y con su característica desconfianza a la gente, en un par de zancadas alcanzó a la rubia y la detuvo tomando el codo derecho de la joven a la vez que la hacía girarse para que lo mirara de frente.

-¡Espera un segundo!- La sonrisa del rostro de la rubia se esfumó al escuchar la voz sombría del pelinegro y le miró confundida al observar su frente fruncida.- Sin duda alguna ha sido una agradable experiencia este arrebato de besarme y todo lo demás. Pero no soy tan estúpido como para tragarme ese cuento tan trillado.-

-¿Disculpa? ¿De qué estás hablando?- El pelinegro le miró sumamente molesto.

-¡Devuélveme mi billetera!- Serena abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?!-

**CCCCC**

"… _**Cualquier lugar, **_

_**donde el amor, es más que sólo**_

_**tu nombre…"**_

**CCCCC**

* * *

**-05-**

**GO:**

**定め**

"**Sadame****"**

**-Destino****-**

_Dedicado a mi hermana __**C.M.R.M**__. (+) por su cumpleaños y aniversario luctuoso._

_Siempre estás en mi corazón pequeña. Te amo._

_**How I wish…**_

_**How I wish you were here… **_

_**We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl.**_

_**Year after year.**_

_**Running over the same old ground... **_

_**What have we found? **_

_**The same old fears. **_

_**Wish You Were Here…**_

_**+ R.I.P. +**_

* * *

**Canciones:**

**Anywhere **(Cualquier Lugar)** / Evanescence. **(Traducido por Paulice Cullen).

**Unintended **(Imprevisto) **/ MUSE*. **(Traducida por Paulice Cullen). _Karen Rivera,_ g_racias por recordarme este excelente tema. ;)_

* * *

**Martes, Octubre 01 del 2013'.**

* * *

**~*Nota de la Autora*~**

¡Hola a Todos!

Lamento que esta vez la demora haya sido mayor, he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente así que mi tiempo para escribir disminuyó mucho. Pero, al fin pude publicar el nuevo episodio que espero les haya gustado mucho también.

Aún faltan muchos acertijos por salir a la luz y evidentemente por descubrir. Siento que no pueda responder a las preguntas muy puntuales que algunos me han hecho, sin embargo, los lectores que llevan años siguiendo mis escritos, y que no me dejarán mentir, saben que no suelo dar mucha información de mis historias, no porque no quiera nada más, simplemente es porque no quiero arruinarles la trama de la historia.

Sí, ***INTRIGA*** está basada en una novela que ya existe y la trama central podría ser reconocida por algunos de ustedes, no obstante y como se los hice saber desde el inicio, mi proyecto, es una _Version Libre_ que pretendo vaya más allá de ser sólo una adaptación con los personajes de _***Sailor Moon* **_**y **_***Sailor Universe: "La Batalla Final"***_. Por lo tanto, no esperen deducir todo ahora mismo, puesto que esta historia podría alejarse de la novela original en cualquier momento.

Así que nuevamente una disculpa por mantenerme al margen de ciertas cuestiones muy concretas al respecto. Sin embargo, creo que es en pro de que la disfruten al máximo. ¿No lo creen así?

Por otro lado, sigo agradeciendo mucho gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes por su apoyo e interés en el desarrollo de mi nuevo proyecto.

Muy especialmente por sus reviews a:

_~ Faby Usako-Chiba-T ~ Marisol Ayde ~ Guest? (Chicos, si no quieren dejar su verdadero nombre por lo menos firmen con un nickname, me agrada más expresarle mi gratitud a una identidad definida) ~ Christy de Chiba ~ Tanita Love ~ Betina ~ LunaP-27 ~ Guest (2)? (Ven lo que les digo) ~ Gpe G ~ ~ Guest (3)? (Esto es confuso) ~ Carolinalezcano 996 ~ Marit 86 ~ __~ Sele Mc ~ Selene Chiba ~_

Un abrazo muy fuerte a todos los miembros del grupo oficial en Facebook de esta historia. ¡Únanse! Hemos hecho una amistad muy linda y podrán tener acceso a más detalles de la historia.

A esos nuevos favs y follows que también son de suma importancia para mí, mil gracias de todo corazón.

¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!

**Dios nos bendice. =)**

**SK.**

**Facebook: Serekino Kaoru.**

* * *

**Los invito a leer mi otra historia:**

***Sailor Universe: "La Batalla Final"***

**#SUBF50**

**"Un Sendero Dorado Cubierto Por Sombras"**

**~ Próximamente ~**

**Sayonnara ;)**

* * *

(1) Golden Kyrias. Flores de cinco largos pétalos dorados, como de unos 10 centímetros de longitud unidos al tallo por unos diminutos filamentos transparentes que a simple vista hacen parecer que los pétalos flotaban sobre el tallo de color blanco aperlado, en lugar de ser una extensión más de la flor. Mágicas y bellas flores oariginarias del Planeta Alpha, del Sistema Thaud en la Constelación Sagitario. _Extraídas del universo de la historia __***Sailor Universe: "La Batalla Final"***_

(2) Jaguar XF Portfolio. Es el modelo de automóvil (solo que del año 2013) que Haruka le regaló a Seren por su cumpleaños en **SUBF 25.**

(3) CIK. Siglas de Corporativo Imperial Kashidy.


End file.
